


Apesanteur

by grainipiot



Series: Cosmic/Odyssey saga [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cosmic blade Master Yi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Odyssey AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rimming, if you want to know how they made it there i suggest the first fanfic, not in first chapter tho but starting at the second, to be clear this is the sexy content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 79,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Following "How to catch a drifting star", how their relationship will develop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First, thank you for reading this!! I hope it will be to your taste too!
> 
> So, the real purpose of this separate fic was to have the smut in a different fic. To tag this properly and be sure not to bother people not enjoying that type of content.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sleep together they did, in the literal sense of course. Since then, Yasuo asked him to spend the night with him, to keep contact. Yi was happy to comply. He never had use for sleep, but he wouldn’t let that occasion go to waste. He lied there, pressed to Yasuo as he would just sleep in the most perfect peace. Good time indeed. During that time, Yi watched what was going on outside, if there was an emergency or not. A constant anchor to his side, sleepy form of his lover holding him close.

It was nice. He felt existing beyond his usual purpose. To be important. And, to be honest with himself, Yasuo was really cute once he surrended to sleep. Clinging to him, completely relaxed and even seeking contact.

A few times Yi had to go away, for long or not. Duty calling. He warned Yasuo about it, the first days. Not to be surprised if sometimes he woke up alone in bed. In any case, Yi would do his best to return as quick. Sometimes he didn’t even notice his absence.

At his return, without failing, Yasuo returned in his arms like he was meant to stay there. A few words mumbled against skin.

So all this gave him time to think, about what step they reached and what could happen then. To be truthful, Yi had never really considered actually falling in love so this was a whole new world of possibilites. If he could find some.

For having spent millenia observing civilisations, societies, he had a general idea of how couples went most of times. Each person made it different, since everyone was unique but many things happened only between lovers. For this Yi was curious. It was also one of the reasons he had asked Yasuo, some time ago, before feelings were revealed and all that long run.

Any displays of affection.

Till then, they had covered some of it and he wasn’t disappointed at all. So sweet, to feel love in every gestures. Indeed it wasn't just the fact of doing something, it was also the intent behind. To want to give love. Now he could quite understand what Yasuo meant.

Here he was, gentle hold on the latter as he slept, making a list of what they already did. Kissing sure was awesome, from what he saw and from his new experience. No wonder why people liked that so much. Any sort of hugs and other cuddles were good too. Even more since it fulfilled his yearning for Yasuo. They couldn’t stay too far from each other, for too long but embraces were exquisite.

All this brought him to sex. Like, they already talked a little about it but since it seemed to embarass Yasuo, he never pushed the topic. This truly was something he couldn’t grasp yet, the need for privacy and sort of systemical shame around sex. From what he saw, some mortals were really open about it, even in public. For others, it was something exclusively private.

And from what he saw the last time Yasuo needed ‘help’, he wasn’t really keen on letting anyone see that. _I understand, it’s quite intimate and vulnerable_.

Oh, Yi wasn’t exactly clueless. He knew many things, since a large knowledge meant many many topics were known. But he still missed two things. First, the knowledge from a mortal, living in society. It would help to understand the value of intimacy. Second, he simply had no experience with it. And it was the kind of things that were often shared in a couple. So here he was, thinking too much.

_Would it be alright ?_

Looking at Yasuo, asking himself whether he could ask something of the sort or not. It would feel good for him, it was supposed to. And most of people had a certain need for sexual relief, at different levels. Some people didn’t.

So Yi wasn’t sure. Maybe Yasuo wasn’t interested. Maybe he had already enough with all they shared. The question had to be asked, though. Till then, Yi would wait. Anyway, he never needed that so he wouldn’t make a big deal of it. Just, if it was possible to share something new and learn more, he would go for it.

~

Since he preferred to ask not too long after thinking about a matter, Yi decided to talk about it in the morning. At that moment of the day, Yasuo was barely awake, lazily spread in bed and reaching for contact. Yi liked him like that, so warm and pliant. He could give anything and the latter accepted. So to say, many kisses were given at the waking. Feeling him return in sloppily, trying to deepen it yet he wasn’t yet fully awake. It was good nonetheless.

« Tell me, love. Would you like to have sex ? »

Direct, like every of his questions. As he expected, Yasuo took a short time to register the ask then his expression shifted to plain surprise. And a blush, not the darkest he wore in his life but it was telling.

« W-Would I like to what ?? »

Getting a bit tense against Yi, surely the result of such question. Himself didn’t know if that was already too far or if he could keep on the topic. Always so difficult to know.

« To have sex. Is that wrong to ask ? » Genuine question. He would never harm nor put him off with incorrect questions, not on purpose.

« Oh gods. » For a time, Yasuo averted his gaze, the blush reaching his ears too. « No, it’s not wrong. Well, I guess you can ask. It’s just…. I didn’t expect that. »

This time he looked up, meeting Yi’s gaze. Almost got worried for an instant.

« I’m sorry then. But I keep my question. »

As to calm both of them down, Yi came closer to share a kiss. Sweet and slow. To keep in the previous mood, something so enjoyable. At the moment, they were lying on their side, facing each other. His arms around Yasuo, for closeness.

« I don’t know ? Do you want to ? » The latter sounded embarassed, that particular reaction he had when Yi brought a topic not very easy. Oh, and some fluster. That was the word he was looking for.

« What I want isn’t really important. But if you want to know, I’d be interested to give you more than I already do. So, would you like it ? »

Yasuo didn’t answer at first, a sort of conflicted expression. Then he nodded, like he was confessing everything. And right away, burried his face against Yi’s front, hugging him tightly. _Oh_.

Words came up, a little muffled but easy to understand anyway : « I’m dying for that. Anything you give. But I didn’t know how to ask without passing for a desperate idiot. »

Ashamed. It was clear, to see and hear.

« Well, it’s quite normal to have needs. Don’t feel bad to asking. I’d love to provide, just like last time. »

« Arg. Sorry for that one. »

_He’s still not over it_.

« Don’t. I enjoyed it too. It’s a honor to be allowed so close and to offer my help. »

For this, Yi pulled him a little and went to give another kiss. Chaste, really. Enough to convey his mood and affection to the latter. Yasuo wasn’t so calm but at least this seemed to help him relax, returning the embrace and kiss.

« I still don’t understand how you can be so happy about that last time. Just felt like a big fail. »

« It was a good time, you had pleasure and I was glad to provide it. So no reason to remember it under such negative angle. » Then a peck, pressed to the corner of Yasuo’s mouth.

For a time there was no more words. Just the two of them, holding each other at peace. Yi kept a cautious eye on his lover, to be sure he wasn’t angry or anything bad. Globally, Yasuo looked alright, gaze lost. Deep in thoughts. One thing he noticed was the lasting blush, still not gone. _Lovely_. Yi found that mortal reaction so worthy of a note, both beautiful and telling about one’s mood.

Then Yasuo glanced at him, very quickly in their short distance. To avert again.

_Something is on his mind_. Knowing what they talked about, it was possibly the reason for such loud thinking.

« Do you want to ask something ? » Curious tone, for this behavior.

« Eh ?? No ! …erm, maybe, yes. I don’t know, this isn’t easy to ask and maybe it’s too soon. » To finish on a sigh.

Not a lot to understand in that mess but Yi was patient. Slowly shifted their position, so he was above the latter, paying attention.

This seemed to have a certain impact on Yasuo, a wider gaze directed to him from under. And again, the blush, staining red to his cheeks.

« Tell me ? I won’t ever judge nor mock. I suppose it’s about sex, given your reaction and what we just discussed. »

That impressed look didn’t leave. Yasuo was growing restless and he saw it happen in real time. _Did I do something wrong ?_

« I…damnit. » Looking away for a time, searching his words. « Could we…do it…soon ? »

Once more, it took Yi some time to identify arousal. So clear in Yasuo’s reaction and all he said. _How could I miss that ?_

« Oh. Well, I suppose whenever you’d like. Even now. »

This wasn’t a mistake, was it ? The more he registered details, more it seemed clear Yasuo was craving. Something carnal. Wide pupils, still not daring to meet his. So Yi cradled his face, soft gesture to indicate it was alright.

Always so sweet, to see how arousal rendered Yasuo vulnerable, open. Made him so mortal, in every aspect of life.

Now they gazes met.

« …Fine ? » The last resistance he seemed to hold to himself, before he would surrender. Rolling to worry but also greatly aroused.

« Yes. Fine. »

The following second, Yi had his face pulled down into a kiss. Hard, demanding. Everything translated Yasuo’s yearning. Even deepened the kiss, tongue asking to enter. Crude desire. So Yi let go too, enjoying such want from the latter.

« Please… » A whimper, after they parted. So small.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tired
> 
> thank for the support!! glad to read such nice comments! <3

A bit surreal but Yasuo wasn’t yet to get over it. Still struggling to both fight that wave of arousal and understand how he came to that point. How Yi could make him so horny, without even trying to. _Gods, if one day he realized._ Like, the latter merely came on top of him as he payed attention but it just made Yasuo more flustered. Dominated by gentleness.

« How do you want to do this ? What do you need ? » Yi sounded like he would give him everything, no matter the cost.

What did he want ? His mind couldn’t settle on one proper answer. Too many ideas at once, too tempting. All he knew was that he needed, right now.

« Your hands, on me. Touch me, please. » A certain urgency in the tone.

And so hands trailed down on warmer skin. Not the first time Yi had his hands on him but the setting made it different. Always that contrast of cooler fingers appreciating the feeling of skin. Yasuo keened softly, a noise left to be heard. This was as much help than exploration, for his lover. A memory of the last time, when Yi had him undress to observe and relish the feeling of touch. But this time, he was allowed to do more, go further. Imagining that got Yasuo to blush a little more. So so desperate, against all he said.

To make it a little easier for Yi, he retreated enough to lay a praising gaze over the latter, sitting up between his spread legs. Yasuo couldn’t find how to put himself, reality of his situation coming to slap him hard. Right there, in Yi’s sight, noticeable bulge in his trousers and upper body flushed with desire. Would almost think to hide himself, by reflex but it wasn’t something he did usually.

Smooth hands stayed on him, following muscle and stopping a few times for scars. Question was who really was enjoying this. Anyway, Yasuo would say nothing, far too pleased to have contact kep. Yi lingered a little longer on that latest scar, the one he directly helped to heal. A curious pause, in that otherwise heated atmosphere. Then he went lower, at the limit of fabric. Air abandoned Yasuo for a short time, bracing himself for what he craved.

The awaited move was done. After gently stroking him through his trousers, Yi went to take off that last barrier of clothing. Utterly revealed, only a blush as adornment under such loving eyes.

« You’re gorgeous. I’m aware I repeat myself but I each time I see you, it makes me feel something powerful. I would never get tired of the sight. » Out of the blue, a mere statement from Yi yet it resonated of honest wonder.

Actually, Yasuo’s heart skipped a beat at these sweet words and couldn’t return to a peaceful rhythm anymore. _Unfair !_

So for a time, he wasn’t just giggling of embarassment, not even able to understand his own reaction. Gaze averted, fumbling a little with the bed sheets as he tried to ignore the burning within him.

« Stop that ! How…how can you make me feel like this ? Just a few words and I can’t even speak correctly. »

Daring to look back, Yasuo saw the latter come closer, enough to give a kiss. So he welcomed him gladly, for the distraction and soft gesture. After Yi parted, he stayed so close.

A whisper : « I shall always tell the truth. Even more when it’s so blinding, like your beauty. Be reassured, you’re making me helpless too. »

To stop more praises, Yasuo was the one to iniate the second kiss, a reminder. A need to be sated but also to be loved. He held Yi into it till he couldn’t breathe, at the brink of seeing stars. Literally or not.

While he recovered, he felt arms laced around him, on his back. To his false chagrin, Yi carried on with soft words, peppering pecks wherever he could as long as it fell on warm skin.

« Breathe, my love. » Spoken so low.

At that point, arousal wasn’t the main sensation but it came back soon enough to remind Yasuo. Not fulfilled yet, craving to increase over time.

Enough for Yasuo’s patience to run out and directly tend to his need. Stroking himself, a bit ashamed of precum already beading. Smeared a little, to ease friction as he nearly lost that semblance of control over himself.

Yi was fast to notice and resume what he was doing, joining the latter in that grasp over his cock. Many moans came up, some he could have prevented but right now Yasuo didn’t really care about that. Just reduced to pure need, hips jerking into contact to follow.

But there was something he wanted to try and it would require him not to come so fast. So he tried to refrain all this,despite his body screaming to continue.

« Wait, Yi… » Pawed a little at his lover, to catch his attention.

Hopefully, Yi was always paying attention to the smallest detail, almost too cautious. He stopped and listened closely, while keeping contact.

« Yes ? Do you want me to stop ? » Bending to kiss Yasuo’s cheek, an offering of affection.

A little time to find the right words, not to worry him. It was getting difficult, with so much want. « No, no ! I just want to do something else. Gimme a second ? »

A quiet nod answered him, proof that for now Yi wasn’t too worried. Let him move after sitting back. The sudden loss of contact was rather sad but it would be soon forgotten. Yasuo rolled over and went to search in his stuff, not far of the bed. _Ah, here it is_. Managed to grab lube, after blindly looking for it. So he took it to Yi’s sight, as the latter was paying attention to that strange move.

« Lube. » To possibly answer Yi’s question, before it was asked. He knew him for having knowledge on sex but didn’t know to which extent.

« Oh. Right. » Not a lot to guess in that, though.

« You know what it does ? »

« Yes, people use this substance to make sex easier. Most of times for penetration and else. »

Why was he asking that if he didn’t want to hear the answer ? Yasuo regretted a little, for the direct but slightly crude words used. _Of course he would say that kind of stuff_.

« Okay, okay, I got it. Please don’t say that again. »

Short pause from Yi, head tilted to a side with an expression of light confusion.

« Ah ! Don’t worry ! It’s just a bit surprising to hear you so blunt. We people like to turn around words a little, specially about sex. »

« I understand. I will try not to use a certain vocabulary then. »

This would go on a real talk if he didn’t interfere so Yasuo moved closer to stop it. Going on Yi’s lap, he sat there for what he wanted to do next. The mood had shifted from arousal to a calmer one but again, Yasuo would return to desperation with a few more touch. It wasn’t fair for himself but he knew his body. And he knew too well now how Yi could turn him on while being oblivious to it.

As he was settling down in their short space, Yi watched him do with a certain curiosity. Not even aware, his arms returned around Yasuo’s waist, to hold as sort of instinct.

« Baby ? I want you to do something for me. Is it still fine ? »

« Anything you’d want from me. What shall I do ? » Always so fast to accept. It warmed Yasuo’s heart, in a way.

Face heating up at the mere thought of voicing that need, he handed Yi the lube, gaze down as he spoke : « Could you finger me… ? If you understand what I ask. »

« Oh, I see. Of course I can. I will just require some patience and advice from you, not to harm you in any way. »

« Sure, sure. »

Innerly, Yasuo sighed of relief. This would have been awkward for him to explain. He understood that Yi had never done that before so it would take just a little more time for him to learn.

Arousal in his veins, urging to get moving, Yasuo slightly held himself up, enough for the latter to have access under. A bit of tension but there was no reason in that instant. Nothing he hadn’t done before. Just had to guide his lover and all would be alright.

By habit, his hands went to hold Yi, a grasp over colder skin.

Yi took a few seconds to understand of to open the lube then poured some on his hand.

« Don’t be scared to use more. It never hurts to be cautious. »

Small nod from Yi, attention focused on what he was doing. Complied and lubed his hand fairly. Then he looked up to meet Yasuo’s gaze, as making sure it was correct.

The following kiss was approval, urging to get moving at last. He let go a little in that exchange, drowning in that soft feeling before he tensed a little, digits circling his rim. _Oh_.

« I’m sorry, did I scare you ? »

« No, love, go on. Lube always feel too cold but I forget everytime before it happens. » Laugh to ease the worry and focus instead on what would come next.

Still not believing that h was about to be fingered by a cosmic entity, it would seem. Tried his best to relax, like every other time.

« Just one finger. No need to rush. » Whisper close to Yi’s ear, that way he couldn’t see his face.

So he held him tightly, at the first push inside. Yasuo wasn’t new to that, countless of times he prepared himself for more fun or just for a few lonely releases but it wasn’t as vulnerable than letting someone else open him up. A single digit inside, moving slowly as both grew used to the new sensation. Minimal stretch but it had been some time since he last did that kind of stuff. Yasuo clung a little to him, maybe hoping to get on with that.

If forgotten for a time, now his cock gave a reminder, leaking a little more. Already he started to feel that pang of need, unsure he would last long.

Almost missed the words from the latter : « Yasuo ? Is everything fine ? »

« Y-Yup. Getting used to it. And you ? »

« It’s completely unlike what I thought. How can you feel so warm from the inside ? But I like this. I can feel how this brings you pleasure. »

« Haha, glad to hear you having fun. Add a second one, please… ? » Already his breath was coming shorter, impacted by the stimulation.

Yi did as asked and a second slick finger slipped inside. Getting more confident, the latter started to scissor, push a little. Still with care but also that intention to earn more moans. So difficult for Yasuo to stay still on the latter’s lap, intimate touch that got him weak.

By now his head had fell to Yi’s shoulder, resting there under that increasing warmth. With some effort, he rose enough to give a last advice. Already shivering at what was going to happen but he wanted so much.

« Yi ? Okay, I —Ah ! I see you got this. Now, just listen. L-Last trick. »

A soft hum to his side told that Yi indeed payed attention.

« Oh and when you feel it’s right, add a third finger. Gonna be fun… But now, do this. Try to press your fingers up. Fuck, I-I don’t know how to explain that right. Mmmmh— You’ll maybe find a spot, if you press here it’s gonna feel so good… »

All this was a mess, not yet babbling but sure words seemed to lose sense at the moment. Hoped this would help Yi.

« Where ? »

« Dunno, I could do it but I can’t guide you. Search a little… ? If you find some— » Cut by a sudden moan, loud enough to resonate in the bedroom. Yasuo tensed on that, tingling pleasure running up his spin. « Oh, fuck, r-right here…do that again, please please please…. »

Quit an outburst, for sure. Yi maybe didn’t expect that reaction but he was fast to provide, coming back to that specific spot that rewarded him of many curses and trembling groans.

His unbusied hand went to Yasuo’s thigh, trying to get his attention.

« Yasuo. I want to see you. Would you look at me, love ? »

On his part, no coherent thoughts could be made from now. Still registered the request but he wasn’t as quick to get moving. But Yasuo did, pushing himself up and still struggling to stay upright under such act. His hands went to Yi’s shoulders, tightening oh so often as he rode that sweet feeling. It was good, so good and he was so happy in that instant. Held and pleasured, a loving gaze never leaving him. Emotions were getting louder, filling his chest and soon he would just be able to cry his relief.

And Yi was right here, watching him lose himself. All in gentless, as if he wasn’t efficiently fingering him till climax. Just this, affection in a gaze, oblivious to shame and vulgarity. Just care.

Yasuo couldn’t take more. At the limit of breaking, he took a hold on his cock and stroke himself hard enough to find the end. It would be so good. All flushed, desperate. Almost too much.

Breath punched out of him, a new wave of blinding pleasure then he was gone. Bucking a few times, Yasuo came in his hand. But all this couldn’t be whole without the noise he made at such critical point. A name moaned loud, almost difficult to understand.

Than silence, his ears rang for a time. Slumped forward, leaning to Yi both in lack of strenght and need for contact. _Can’t move…_

There came a sort of pause, drop of tension. Yi didn’t really move, just accepted him close. Then carefully he pulled out. A whimper broke free, still a bit sensitive after that.

« I’m sorry for this. I understand this hurts afterward. I’ll try to remain gentle. »

Quite funny to hear. Could Yi not be gentle even once ? _Impossible_.

Actually, Yasuo could move and lie down by himself but there was also that damned exhaustion seizing him like a snake. So he let Yi do, have him lie down on the mattress. Winced at the feeling of his own release all over his hand. _Urg…_ Contact was broken for a time, as Yi was looking for something to clean up. Returned fast to Yasuo, always back for touch.

But there was a sudden question, coming up after all this.

« Yi ? What about you ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, getting there slowly~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see y'all curious about anatomy xD making my day, for sure
> 
> thanks for reading!! <3

This had the latter to stop whatever he was doing, meeting his gaze.

« What about me ? »

« I mean, do you need help too ? Can I do something for you ? »

This was one of Yasuo’s habits and principles, always return the favor given.

« I’m afraid no. I don’t need. Giving you pleasure was all I seeked. »

Yasuo sat up despite the soft ache, coming closer to the latter. Yes, he remembered bits of that old conversation. But it hurt a little not to be able to return this. Sort of sadness, for only being able to receive but never to give back.

This must have showed in his expression, because Yi embraced him, a kiss pressed to his cheek before he made eye contact.

« Is that wrong ? I can sense your sadness. Why… ? »

_Ah no ! I made him sad too !_

« Not really, please don’t feel bad… » Sighed softly, to find the right words for this feeling. « You see, I like to return whatever was given to me. You made me feel so good but I can’t even give back that pleasure. »

« You want to give me pleasure too ? »

It came out rather innocent, like a concept he had never heard of before. Yasuo didn’t really know what to feel of this reaction. Yes, he was told they didn’t fuck, after a memorable question. There would be no use for immortals. Then there was no possibility for pleasure ? It didn’t seem very likely.

Soft nod, as much emotion in his gaze : « You have been so kind to me. And really, I'd love to give this back. To know I satisfied you as well. »

For a time Yi merely looked elsewhere, deep in thoughts. Like trying to understand such a thing. Taken out of it when Yasuo kissed him gently, embrace shared as habit.

« I am genuinely surprised to hear this. I never really expected any kind of reciprocation. Pleasure. You’re aware I don’t have any use for this. »

« I know… » Hidding a little against Yi, holding him close. This was indeed painful to hear. Of course the latter didn’t mean anything by this but for Yasuo this sounded like a refusal.

Meaningless, to torture himself with these thoughts, since Yi refused nothing. But there was this increasing emptiness, for wanting to give but it wasn’t possible.

The hug got tighter, from Yi’s part after he surely noticed that remaining sadness. So Yasuo snuggled even closer, till they had no space left, just warmth against strange coolness.

« Please Yasuo, what can I do ? I hate to see you hurting like this but there isn’t much I can find. » Always doing his best to soothe the ache. « Is it really important for you to give back ? »

« I’d love to. You know, it’s like any other kind of affection. As if you kissed me but I couldn’t kiss you back. I feel bad for this. »

« Oh. I see. »

More silence so Yasuo didn’t know what to do then. This was somehow a closed matter. A bit sad to settle for one-way sex but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe Yi would be perfectly fine with providing something he couldn’t experience. In any case, Yasuo’s heart ached for not being able to return his own kind of love.

Against all odds, Yi spoke again : « Maybe I can find a way. So you can fully give back anything you want. »

« What ? How ? You said you didn’t fuck. » All in honest surprise because it went against what he believed. _Did I imagine that ?_

« I never used such fool langage. It’s more complex than this. I was refering to reproduction, since it’s obvious my kind has no use for it. We don’t feel need neither, like you mortals would. But some of us do have sex. »

_What ?????_ Today seemed to give Yasuo a hard time trying not to have a heart attack. This was too soon to lose his mind on.

« Some of you ?? »

« Well, do you really expect us to stay quietly watching universes ? Some surrend to curiosity and try new things. Like I did, with you my love. »

Straight through the heart, no chance to dodge this piercing shot. So sweet again, Yasuo wanted to kiss him so bad after that traitorious affection.

So he did, catching Yi into a kiss, pushing him flat on the mattress to communicate how happily angry he was to be so weak for kind words. A shy laugh from the latter, muffled in the exchange but there nonetheless..

Once he was done and this urge satisfied, Yasuo parted to resume their conversation.

« So they fuck ? Between gods or like you they managed to seduce a mortal ? »

A pause he didn’t expect, along a soft gaze from Yi under him.

« I seduced you ? » It was so clear, how Yi smiled despite himself. Glad, happy. Hands went to hold Yasuo close to him again as they gazed at each other. « If that was the case, I never tried to. I would never understand how to seem appealing for your kind. »

_Oh no he’s so cute_.

Funnily, Yi was exactly demonstrating how he managed to steal Yasuo’s heart. Unaware of his own appeal.

So he could resist longer and another kiss among the hundreds already shared. Yasuo would never get enough, always craving that heady sensation.

Parted in a second : « You really seduced me. Utterly. No way back. But not once I would regret falling for you. I’m so glad to be yours. »

« Oh. » If Yi could breathe then at this exact instant it would be taken away.

Yasuo was positive that a blush would take over his face, just like it did for him.

About to say something but Yi was faster : « Then I shall be yours too, in return. »

_He’s killing me and I can’t even be mad…._

« That’s not allowed to be so sweet ! » He came closer and lied on top of Yi, face burried in his neck. « I love you so much… »

« I love you too, my dear Yasuo. » Embrace locked and appreciated, sweet words and a promise not to let go. « My apologies, for changing the topic. I’ll answer your question. »

For this, Yasuo peeked and shifted a little, resting against the latter’s chest.

« There are only two of my kind who are open to sexual activity, and seeked it. They’re in couple. You’re the very first mortal to have a sexual encounter with an entity. Feel as you wish after this information. »

« Oh boy. Please tell me you’re allowed to, that you didn’t break a rule for that. » It would be unlucky, to find troubles for trying to sleep with a god.

« Fear not. There isn’t such a rule. We are allowed to interact with mortals though most of times it’s not as lucky than when I found you. »

There, he could relax and not stress at night.

« So you’ve got a couple among your buddies ? What they’re like ? Do I know them ? »

« You never heard nor saw any of them. I won’t name them directly, to avoid useless attention. Dusk and Dawn. We refer to them as the lovers. Are you asking for a physical description ? »

« Yup, please. You weren’t wrong about your queen so I guess this will be true. »

As he listened to Yi, he felt slow caress. Over his back, arms, wherever hands went it met warm skin. It was nice to rest there, where he was loved the most.

« Hmm what could I say ? Dusk’s beauty is different from our queen’s. She’s like a night sky on some planets, always cloaked with stars. Dawn is brighter, loud even in appearance. Passion given physical form. Usually you hear him coming. »

« Oh so a guy and a lady. Okay ! »

Yi’s description never really answered what he asked but he guessed this was for the poetry. Entities’s approach of shape and beauty. Not enough to imagine on his own but without a doubt it would completely fit if he was to meet them.

And they fucked. Now that he thought about it. Well, it seemed that out there gods and goddesses always managed to have fun.

« Wait, you said before that you could hear each others. Even when they fuck ? »

« We can always hear each one of us, if we pay attention specifically. And yes, we hear them have sex, since you asked. But we turn deaf to that and go on our day. It’s not our business. »

_AH SHIT_. Sudden thought, a good stab of shame.

« You mean they can hear us too ?? Even when we…just then ? »

« Don’t panick, it’s alright. They can hear me, maybe you if they really have nothing else to do. But I don’t think they’ll bother. »

« Right, right. Hope I’ll forget about it. »

It wasn’t really relaxing to hear that but Yasuo really hoped they wouldn’t barge in the ship after hearing them.

Silence was back, like a comfortable blanket. At some point Yasuo moved, not to bother too much his lover. Knowing Yi, he wouldn’t ask for him to move, as he was lying on top of him. So now he was on his side, cuddling with him in cheer contentment.

« I will try to figure something out, I promise. I understand you would enjoy sharing this to its fullest. »

Sweet, to hear him care to that point. Yi always wanted the best for him.

« Don’t feel like you have too. If you don’t want this. » Just in case.

« Oh but I want to. Receive what you wish to give me and return it again and again. Don’t mistake the lack of need for the lack of motivation. »

« Mmmh yes. I just want to be sure you don’t feel forced into this. Whatever you find. You guys don’t need ? »

« I think need is linked to reproduction, in a way. We don’t experience sexual attraction since we have so use in reproduction. But we can want to have sex, we can take part in it and find something enjoyable. There are mortals that feel this way too, we observed it sometimes. »

« It’s not always so easy, isn’t it ? »

« Indeed. On my behalf, I want to please you. I would never feel sexual attraction but I do yearn to satisfy you. To see you happy and sated, lying in bed like right now. May I repeat how handsome you are ? »

A kiss about to be given but it landed on his cheek instead. No matter where it was aimed, it had Yasuo so weak for him.

For Yi, looking at him like he was the brightest star ever created. Cherished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how I manage to write a chapter without 'action' in a fic meant to be pwp. but worry not, smut will happen bit by bit!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop! info in end notes, gonna go on vacation!
> 
> thanks for staying, gentle souls <3

Afterward, these thoughts followed Yi on his day. Of course, it was rather important. Yasuo wanted to share such activities so he would find a way.

Honestly, Yi didn’t really know if he could experience pleasure by himself. Not something he was created for. So for this he couldn’t do much.

On another note, he had an idea to have sex with Yasuo. At least, more than he did before. The first times, he was giving to Yasuo but maybe he could replicate what mortals did. This ran in his mind as he made his way between stars and planets.

_Maybe he want me to directly tend to him_. Yi knew many ways mortals used to please their partner, some only one-sided and other more mutual. It could be right to do. Question was, would Yasuo want to lie down for him ? To receive ? From what he saw before and what they did, it seemed that he liked penetration.

Possibly, this could be a solution. In a shared act, it would be more interesting for him to see and Yasuo would be satisfied too.

Now, he had a new matter. But the answer was easy to find. Himself was an entity, no genitalia obviously. Again, entities chose their appearance so this could be solved very simply. Change shape to a human one.

Doubt crossed his mind too. Would this be a good idea ? Or Yasuo would he prefer to stay at what they already had ? It was complex, since he wanted to share more than this but what if Yi did a mistake.

It wasn’t new, this fear of failure. It happened before he hurt the latter so he wanted to be sure and take minimal risk. Nothing too bad.

In any case, they would have to talk about it, at least to hear him agree or not. All he wanted was to please, so he would wait and see.

~

Next time he could join Yasuo, the man was reading quietly at the back room in the evening. Busy but chances he was waiting for him. Softly, Yi materialized by his side, slowly reaching for him.

The surprise effect was greatly diminished since the first days. Now, it was rather a quick glance to him, to be replaced by a happy gaze and arms catching him.

« Honeyyyyyyyy ! Good evening ! »

There was comfort in this atmosphere, how Yasuo always welcomed him with cheerful mood. A kiss, either pressed to his cheek or directly claiming his lips. If he ever had a home, it would be him. For that warmth filling his soul at the reunion of a day.

« My apologies for being late. Shall we go to your bedroom ? »

Yi was aware the latter could be fully affectionate once behind a locked door. That he would be at peace and relax.

« Nah, don’t apologize. You came back to me and it’s all I ask. » Followed tiny pecks, like as many offerings of love before he resumed : « Yeah, let’s move. »

So they stood and went on their way, hands casually lingering on each other. Yi liked this detail, how even in silent times there was hardly a moment without contact. Constant touch.

As the door was opened, he whispered to Yasuo : « I have been thinking about our last conversation. I may have an idea. »

Mere words yet it had Yasuo to freeze shortly and give a curious yet flustered look. Enough to push Yi against the door once it was close, sealing their mouths and enoying the sweetness found. Endearing, to see Yasuo react this way. Always so amazing to realize that he got an impact on him no matter what he said or did.

Here he was, back to the door and kept there gently as Yasuo came closer. Till there was no breath, no space between them. Hands roamed a bit too, wandering over parts of armor and foreign skin. So Yi returned the attention, kiss and caresses.

Till he came to literally feel Yasuo’s arousal. _Oh_. It was heavy between them, difficult to ignore but why would he ? A few words, more shared kisses and it sparked desire within his lover. Not intended at all but Yi was curious how to make it happen on purpose another time.

At first it seemed to have no reaction from Yasuo though he must have been aware of the consequences on his own body. Carried on making out, urgent hands on Yi.

Then he parted so slightly, just enough for them to share a gaze. And dear, how it touched Yi. A lot of passion burned there but also a reminding embarrassment. There had been some improvement, Yasuo hadn’t bolted as soon as he registered his loss of self-control. So Yi was glad to see this.

He looked like a man aware of his fault – if there was any – but resolute to face wrath for it. Except, it was Yi and he would never do this. Instead, he gave a rather chaste kiss, as his hand went lower and cupped the latter’s crotch. Indeed, more than aroused. Hard under the touch, erection straining under fabric.

For a fleeting second he wondered how such development could happen. What did he do to earn such desire ? Words ? Behavior ? Or simply by his mere presence ? A debate for another time. Right now he had an aroused lover, ready to move.

Face burried in Yi’s neck, leaving a few kisses here, he whispered : « What idea ? »

« I’m not really sure but maybe there something I can do for us to enjoy. Move to bed ? »

No need to ask twice, Yasuo was fast to step away from the door, pulling his lover with him at the occasion. Till he found the end of the bed and fell back on the mattress. Careless, needy, a rare kind of lust in his eyes as he eyed Yi up.

« I’d rather you undressed before that. To make everything easier. » As he sat at the edge of the bed, already about to help Yasuo with that task.

Good thing he wasn’t wearing his full gear. Just shirt, trousers and boots. Yi always liked to take his time in this moment, strangely or not. It was peculiarly nice to take off one by one any piece of clothing Yasuo wore, revealing more skin. Difficult to explain yet it brought him a certain joy. Beauty under his comtemplative gaze.

As soon as he was naked, Yasuo came back to lie down on the mattress. Putting himself on display, spread limbs and confident gaze directed to Yi. _He knows. He knows the effect he has and he’s not scared to use it_. Himself would never complain, it was indeed a breathtaking sight. No matter how Yasuo tried to seem smug, maybe playful, the blush coloring his face and shoulder gave away his inner state.

Yi would stay here just to watch, if there was no universe, no life outside, no time fleeing. A gift, laid there for him alone. Stayed right on his spot, gaze stuck on the welcoming form of his lover. Wanting. There was still a thought at the back of his mind, how he should get moving very soon before Yasuo got bored.

So he crawled to his level, on his hands and knees, the latter under him. Distracting, really. Urge to worship flesh, give shape to his wonder. Express how captivated he was. Leaning down, he kissed Yasuo. A soft gesture, as to thank him for this gift.

On the return, Yasuo sure wanted to get this moving. Tongue begging for entry, a hand keeping him down in this passionate exchange. Take gentleness and turn in it something more heated. Demanding.

In the spur of the instant, he grinded against Yi, whatever he could find. A need to find pleasure but not too desperate yet.

_Wait, I should ask him_.

Parted with some difficulties, from the short show of strenght to keep him close. But Yi would move anyway.

« Yasuo, I have to talk with you about this. About what I could do for you. »

If the latter was about to whine for the interruption, he cut himself as quick to pay attention. A more serious expression too. « S-So ? »

« You may remember me telling you how my kind chose their shape, to their preference. »

« Yeah. » Something in the tone showed Yasuo wasn’t understanding fully but he was getting close to the point.

« So I could possibly modify myself, so we could share more. I know you resent me using technical vocabulary but I won’t use a vulgar one neither. So the closest expression I have is this : would you like us to make love ? »

« Make...love… ? »

As Yasuo repeated this, he could almost hear the utter shock in his mind. Not in the kind of bisbelief but more like a genuinely happy surprise.

« Whe-Where did you get that expression ? » All in blushing haste. Gone, the previous confidence of a young man.

« Was it a wrong use ? I thought it was correct... » A bit angry against himself, for misuse of vocabulary.

« No no no ! It’s the opposite, completely correct. I…I’d want this so much. »

So now Yi could be at peace, for this short panick. No harm done. A kiss given as silent apology.

« May I understand there that you agree ? Would it be alright ? » Just to be sure.

« Errrm if I didn’t get it wrong, you suggest to change yourself to fu— err make love to me. What, you really think I’d refuse bot for you ? Have been dying for it. »

Yi saw the latter laugh a little, a kind of nervosity. _What then ?_

« So sorry, I can’t help this. Like, it’s a bit awkward but I can’t help but imagine that you actually gonna shift just to fuck me deep. I’m not desperate but yes maybe a little… »

It was rather funny to hear Yasuo talking like this, no filter to his thoughts as he let it aloud.

« So it’s a yes ? »

« Of course, baby. I’m all yours…. »

Pulled into another kiss without a chance to dodge it. But why would he, anyway ? It was so sweet to witness mortal urges.

« How do you want to do this ? » After they got to stop, limit of oxygen reached.

Yasuo took a little time to answer, breath short but he seemed to already know : « I want to ride you. Must be so pretty under me, I want to see that. Let me prepare myself, it won’t take long. »

« Ride me ? So you will be on top ? I’m just checking, vocabulary isn’t very easy. »

Curious gaze then Yasuo got it, fast to make things clear : « Yes ! Me, on top of you, best sight ever. » As he spoke, he was busy reaching for lube. « Lie down for me, handsome ? »

Easy praise, something Yasuo enjoyed to use as much as him. For reasons, it was efficient, quick and accurate. Never missed. Trying to hide his own reaction, Yi complied and lied down on the mattress. As soon as he did, the latter straddled him as he was meant to stay here. How a man could look so happy to be there.

So for a few minutes, it was indeed preparation time. Yi had nothing to do, which allowed him to watch all he wanted. From this point of view, he couldn’t see a lot of what Yasuo did but the reactions were the best. Some noise too, lube against skin but also moans. In that exact moment Yi could understand how some people enjoyed watching their partner pleasure themselves. Yasuo seemed to have fun indeed and little by little he bent from the stimulation. Ardent gaze locked on his lover, though it must be difficult to focus while working a few fingers inside.

In wait, Yi kept his hands where he could over the latter. On his thighs, stroking lightly then sometimes to his cock. Flushed red from need, fluid at the tip for the teasing endured.

Beautiful, in the obscene sense. Raw, crude yet he couldn’t look away. This was mortality, enjoying everything but it meant allowing vulnerability. Yi felt this, the need to protect. Coiling in his chest like a snake, a loving snake. It was always so strange to describe this feeling, how love could take different shapes depending on the occasion.

Shaken out of it by an urgent hand over his shoulder, trying so hard to convey his need : « Yi…I’m so ready, take me. »

« I’m here, love, I’m here. »

So it was time to experiment. Changing shape wasn’t exactly hard, they could do it in a second as long as they knew what they wished to look like. Right now, it would be a small change, nothing drastic. Vague gesture, as he had the remanant of his metal armor and cloak turn into thin air. Revealed.

For an instant he tried to gauge Yasuo’s reaction, see if it would be to his taste. A sort of stress again, to make a mistake. But it didn’t seem so bad. The latter’s gaze merely went a little wider at the sight, so did his pupils by direct impact of arousal. _Good_. At first curious hand reaching for him, for his cock standing at attention.

Made sure it would be exact to human’s physiology, except for the skin tone he kept from himself.

What truly he forgot was that it meant a new way of feeling. Indeed, a new part of himself. There was no notion of pleasure nor pain but he did feel this warm hand stroking gently. Yasuo looked a little more familiar with all this but he still took care not to rush. Yi’s head returned to rest on the pillow, trying for a time just to focus on touch.

Peculiar, foreign, maybe good. Not pleasure but to feel warmth was always nice.

« Hey. I didn’t really know what I was signing for but damn I’m no disappointed. Gonna fill me up nice. » Yasuo broke silence, while he handed lube for him to open it.

So Yi did then handed it back, watching as the latter lubed his cock. _Ah, cold !_ Even for his own temperature this wasn’t too appreciable.

Yasuo shifted closer, lifting himself then he took him inside in one move.

But it wasn’t just the suddeness of the move. Several things came to his mind as fast, making a mess of his thoughts as sensations became strong. _Warm_. Really really. Nothing compared to fingering someone. If that was possible, it seemed almost burning. Tight heat welcoming him.

The cry out wasn’t forgotten neither. The instant Yasuo lowered himself, he let out a loud noise that got him to worry for a short time. _Too fast ?_ He couldn’t know what his lover felt in that instant. But at the same time there was this searing sensation, someone so close to him they could melt.

Worried hand over Yasuo, lifting his chin from the bent position he fell in. Like under the weigh of pleasure itself.

« Oh no, are you alright ? Please tell me… »

Yasuo seemed alright though a sort of haze in his eyes. In any case, he could focus on Yi too so it mustn’t have been too bad.

« Fiiiiine baby… It’s just been long since last time, got too fast. » To end on a laugh, something honestly happy.

« Don’t go too hard on yourself, It’s supposed to feel good, not hurt. »

« Gotcha, sir. Just have to get used to it. » Another moan escaped him as soon as he made a small move, driving Yi slightly deeper. « Oh shit. Mmmh even better than I’d imagine. »

All Yi could do was to refrain him if he tried to hurry again. Cautious hands over him, travelling to soothe. _Maybe I could…_ An idea, indeed. As distraction, he stroked Yasuo’s cock, enough not to be ignored. On instinct, the latter’s hips jerked into the grasp, resulting in another move. So to say, he had reasons to shout. Precum leaked, traitorious evidence of his state of arousal.

Since Yi wasn’t so sure about causing more accident like this, he took his hand away but his lover didn’t want that. Urged his hand back and rocked into it, fucking himself on his cock.

_It must be fine, then_. He hoped so.

A pace was set, Yasuo getting increasingly needy and grinding down with vigor. A hand as support on Yi, sometimes grasping a bit too hard but it wouldn’t hurt him anyway. Just clung to him, losing himself.

On his part, Yi tried to rock back, following what would be natural to do. And it seemed to work, from the noises pouring from Yasuo each time their thrusts matched.

Another reason to fall in love, in this surreal timing. Really, it touched Yi to his core to realize how lucky he was to be right there, to see his now lover taking pleasure. It meant he was safe, it meant he was comfortable to be with him. How could one find such sweetness in details ? His soul positively ached at the sight, Yasuo overwhelmed by this thorough display of love. Would do anything to see him like this again and again.

Most of time Yasuo tried to keep eye contact despite all going on but he failed a few times. Rocking down like it was all he could do, helpless. And he kept bucking into Yi’s hand, his own over it to be sure he wouldn’t go away.

This was nice, Yi concluded. As much to see Yasuo take pleasure directly from him than the sensation he got. Again, it wasn’t pleasure, he never felt this. But he could feel something, the latter’s urge to seize something so close.

All this till climax. For Yi, he understood it happened when Yasuo genuinely cried out, louder than anything else. Even tried to muffle it but he was too late. Fluid covered his hand, as the latter gave a few weak thrusts before plainly passing out. Well, not really, not for too long. But he seemed very out of it, resting on top of Yi with a clouded gaze.

Worry kicked home and Yi felt a bit of distress. Was it too much ? Took his hand off, where it was trapped between them. Sticky but he didn’t dare cleaning it over the sheets. So he used his other hand and shook lightly his lover, for a reaction.

« Yasuo ? Are you fine ? Do you need anything ? » It bled in his tone but no care for this, there was more important.

There came some mumbling against skin, at last : « ‘M fine…Was really really really good. Enough to knock me down, haha. » Not so loud but at least it was a sign of life.

The latter crawled a little on top of him, head lifted to look at Yi : « Good for you too ? Sorry, couldn’t do much. »

« Yes, it was really interesting to experience. And I’m glad to see you so relaxed and satisfied. »

« Mmmmh I’m sleepy now. Can’t move. »

« I can see that. Just let me move and I’ll clean up. »

No vocal answer but Yasuo did get the hint, moving to lie on his side. This had Yi to pull out and a whimper broke free afterward, making him look at the latter just in case.

_Yes, sensitive_.

Now he could move and get them clean enough to sleep – at least for Yasuo. It wasn’t really a surprise to find him asleep when he came back to bed. _This really was exhausting for him._

Sprawled on the mattress, drooling a little on the pillow he grabbed, Yasuo sure was a sight.

Last thing before he lied down with him, a hand in Yasuo’s hair while he gave a soft peck. Then Yi took him in his arms, hoping the man’s nightly reflex would act soon and have them cuddle peacefully.

_So this experiment is a success, it would seem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooo this was one brick of smut, hell yeah. i'm so tired and i'm supposed to take the bus tomorrow
> 
> from tomorrow to mid august I'll be on vacation with family so I don't really know when I'll be able to write. gonna try but nothing like a dayly update, i'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, let's get this moving!
> 
> lot of love, thanks for reading! <3

Slipping out of sleep, little by little. For these times, Yasuo felt rather well rested after the night. A good sign, from sleeping with Yi by his side. Indeed it really soothing and enjoyable to wake in someone's arms.

It was the case this morning – if he was correct about the time. Familiar presence, so close. With each new day he could appreciate how this embrace looked like a protective one. Keeping him pressed to Yi's front, small gestures to lull his sleep.

With the waking came also the different sensations of the latest day. So then, the ache after being fucked. Could still feel it, enough to bring a soft pink to his cheeks. They made love and Yasuo had yet to realize. A bit of a first time, actually. At least for Yi. _Damn_. Sure, the blush got darker at the thought. So as to hide this increasing fluster, he tightened the embrace between him and the latter.

In return, a hand came to gently caress his cheek : « Hello, my love. Did you sleep well ? »

« Yes... » Still caught my sleep but it would go away soon.

Yasuo supported himself on an elbow, enough to seek a kiss. Not matter what Yi would give him, he would love it. The kiss was slow, nothing rushed in this calm time. _Mmmh good_.

After they parted, Yi spoke again on a soft tone, embrace shifting so they were on the same level : « I'm glad you're rested now. You seemed so exhausted last night, even fell asleep before I joined you. »

It sounded more amused and fond than a real remark. But Yasuo still felt the need to apologize for this : « Ahhhh I'm sorry about this ! I swear, I wish I didn't pass out so fast. But was it good for you ? »

« Oh it wasn't a matter, don't worry. I took care of it and went to bed. » Like a triviality, nothing bad.

At least Yi wasn't mad at him for that. But he didn't answer the question : « No. I mean, did it feel good ? I couldn't wait and ask if you needed help. »

That new silence wasn't expected, not from Yi. So it caught his attention, searching his gaze. The latter looked a bit confused, for his words.

« Why would I need your help ? I told you, I don't need. » Direct, nothing more.

« What ? But...it didn't change anything ? It wasn't good ? »

Sudden doubt, what if he was wrong ? He was certain Yi took his part in it, since he was able to fuck him. No ?

Surely Yi sensed that change of mood, serious topic. Tried to understand, still that confused expression : « It was interesting, really ! And I'm so glad to see you so satisfied, I loved each second of it. Why then ? I thought you wanted to share more. I wasn't enough ? »

It ended on a worried note, even him could hear it. Little by little, a sort of tension settled down.

« You were good, don't worry ! That's not the question. It's just...you didn't got any pleasure ? »

The look crossing Yi's expression killed him a little. It was obvious, he had the answer but he also knew this wouldn't be nice for Yasuo to hear. But he never lied, so he would have to answer.

« …I didn't. I don't understand why it hold such importance for you, nothing requires you to return this. All I ask is to see you happy. »

So this hit deep. What an act of selfishness, to take pleasure and think it was obviously given back. It wasn't good for Yi. No matter what he said to reassure him. _And I went to sleep without making sure..._

And the latter wasn't even angry at him, because he didn't know what he missed. Despite himself, Yasuo couldn't bear the embrace knowing everything was given with affection while he couldn't return a damned thing.

Let go, sitting up as he still made an effort to face Yi. This was really starting to worry his lover, following the moves. He reached for Yasuo, just to lay a hand on the closest point which was his thigh.

« This is not making you happy... »

Hated this, how clear it was that Yi struggled to understand. Some questions were difficult for him, Yasuo knew that. Matters beyond him. The latter relied on observation, if he saw something wrong he tried his best. But right now it wasn't his fault. Only Yasuo's regrets.

_My fault_. All this tasted like a bitter reminder of the first time Yi helped him, before they even imagined having feelings. Merely took pleasure, gave nothing in return. _I used him..._ Horrible, to see the latter always so gentle, helpful but unaware of the advantage taken. And he didn't mind at all. This was making Yasuo sick of his own behavior. Love was supposed to be mutual, equally returned.

As this wave of negativity took over, Yi came closer and embraced him again. Tight. Hands over his shoulder and head, the kind of hug to soothe someone panicking. Was he ? Maybe, yes.

Lingering fear, convinced of not being as good as the latter always said.

Though, he didn't fight this embrace. Let it happen, while instinct screamed this wasn't right to be held this way. So he couldn't really return it, a bit unfair. Stiff, in Yi's arms, unable to calm down.

« I'm sorry, I thought last night was what you wanted. That sharing such sexual activity was what you requested. I was wrong. » A tone aching to bring happiness back.

« It's my fault, don't...not yours. I shouldn't use you like this, it's wrong. » Saying it aloud was even worse, difficult to bear.

It made Yi react, in any case. Hands moved to either side of his face, bringing him to eye contact. Impossible to look away without forcing. So Yasuo met his gaze and he wished he could escape it. Soft sadness, begging silently. Anything.

« Use me... ? » As to make sure of the words. « Yasuo, stop this. You're talking about that one time I helped you, aren't you ? »

Small nod but at this short distance, Yi couldn't miss it. Pain in his chest, for failing his lover.

« How many times shall I remind you ? I have free will. I do what I wish and no one would ever force me into something. I brought you pleasure because I wanted to. Is that such a wrong idea ? »

Clear, loud, like anything Yi would advice. Yasuo didn't know what to say. He knew the latter wanted to give but how could he explain the emptiness of only being able to receive ?

« No... I like it. Everytime. But it's so unfair for you. » Head resting at last against his lover's shoulder, a sort of acceptance, need for help.

Yi was fast to take this desperate urge for contact, welcoming him closer. Some silence followed too before he spoke again.

« Life isn't always fair. Would it...would it change anything if I was able to experience pleasure ? »

Just this possibility. A dream. Yasuo yearned this hypothesis, of a way to give everything back.

« Yes. I think it would. Do you know a way... ? »

He didn't dare to hope, it could hurt himself just to imagine. Still, he payed attention. Now, despite himself, Yasuo's hands came to rest around the latter, returning the hug though it wasn't as strong on his part. A mere craving for affection.

« Not really. More like an idea, to confirm. I can't be sure so soon. » Since the embrace was returned, Yi seized the occasion to pull him till they fell flat on the mattress.

« Ow... »

A bit of surprise for the move but it was smothered as quick by lips leaving tiny pecks against his neck, cheek to finish by claiming his mouth. Hands roamed freely, a reminder that indeed Yasuo was still fully naked. But this was nice. An effort from Yi to soothe him, find any distraction to take him out of this sad mood.

So he let go, relished the feeling of affection peppered all over his skin. It worked, little by little, melting under such sweet attention.

Yasuo's heart ached less, as the latter made sure not to let him drown in useless guilt. This morning wasn't so lost.

~

_I have to find a way. It's too important_. Not only for him and his curiosity but for Yasuo.

Saw how his lover worked himself up about this matter. For Yi, it wasn't a question of life and death but he started to realize his pain. This peculiar worry Yasuo had wasn't new, he saw it before, many times. It was always strange to see someone having regrets for being given nice things. Affections didn't seem to be a problem, since he could return it equally.

But pleasure was a whole new question.

Yi always did his best to see his lover happy. And this seemed to be a step to this objective. Or it would be the opposite and make him feel worse. Not really understandable on his part, to witness guilt over something like this.

This curiosity about pleasure wasn't so old. Of course, hearing how some of his peers enjoyed sexual activities, it left him wondering. About pleasure itself, how it must feel. Mortals enjoyed it a lot, seeking it by many ways.

The same day he asked Yasuo about other displays of affection, he was innerly hoping this could be possible. Who knew ? Maybe he could try and feel it.

Till then, it didn't happen. But he still wanted to and now Yasuo wished he could return what he received. So this would be good for both.

Then came the real question : how ?

There was a way, he was sure. Or Dusk and Dawn wouldn't be able to enjoy it so much. Why have sex when there was nothing to find in it ? Maybe just to imitate mortals but he doubted it was the case. They found pleasure there.

Also, Yi had an idea how they managed to do this. A mere hypothesis but he couldn't make an attempt by himself. So it was ineluctable he would have to ask them. Maybe not the two of them at once, it would be far too noisy and mortifying.

_I'll ask Xayah_. Rather sure she would give some advice without a lot of fuss, useless remarks.

Loud inner sigh. This wasn't going to be fun. But sometimes it was important to make a small sacrifice for the best things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angst, i caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't  
> but smut shall resume soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i pushed a little too much xD time to sleep!
> 
> thank for reading, you're all cuties <3

The day went on, as it always did. A bit slower, since Yi wasn't by his side. Oh, not a real matter for Yasuo. He understood his lover couldn't spend all his time at the Morning Star. A duty and many other things to do out there, none of his concern. Maybe some worry, for this entity dangerous life but it wasn't important. _He will be fine_.

Though the yearning wasn't so easy to deal with. A reminder, persistent thought at the back of his mind. That at the moment his love wasn't there, in his arms. Time seemed to become so long and slow since he started fall for Yi.

Yasuo's thoughts couldn't get over the last conversation yet. About pleasure and their private time. It still hurt to know he wasn't watchful enough. For caring that much, he couldn't notice that this heated time was fulfilling for only one of them. Yi said nothing of it because pleasure wasn't something he knew. Quite hypocritical, to want to share pleasure while he couldn't even be sure it happened.

So for now he wasn't so excited about having sex again with the latter. Not if he couldn't actually find pleasure in it. Of course, sex was good and Yi managed every time to really satisfy him. But then, it was only for his own benefit. His lover got nothing except knowledge, which he was glad to have.

As if it wasn't shitty enough to feel, Yasuo noticed how needy he grew over the time. Well, not exactly needy but since they shared such activities, his body longed for that new source of relief. A sort of turn on, if he lingered too long on Yi by thoughts.

It was nice, no ? To have a reliable person to satisfy his yearning. What a joke it had been for Yasuo, to realize he not only craved the latter's presence but also a more sexual concept. Desire. He wasn't blind, Yi was right in his taste and a glance sometimes lit again the flames of passion.

So there was a conflict, between his principle of not taking advantage and the yearning.

The day fled, on his own. Joining the crew for lunch time, playing with the lizard, discussing quietly with Sona. Maybe if he tried to think about something else he wouldn't feel it.

It didn't work, though. His plans were rarely that great anyway. It seemed that this day Yi wasn't going to be there at all. At least, for some time.

Fine, he would do. _Not going to die_.

Like anything in Yasuo's life, it hit when he wasn't thinking about it. During a shower, relaxing under hot water, enough to let go for a while. Thoughts following Yi per usual, hoping he would be back at least for sleep time. Till it took a certain turn. New warmth spreading in his body, going lower.

_Oh_.

Should have seen that coming but at the end, he was only human. This could happen and maybe it was for the best that Yi wasn't here.

Shower still going, Yasuo didn't really know what to do. Hand over himself, some brief relief before he withdrew. Couldn't let go right there and jerk off in the showers. For the risk of being heard, if someone ran in. Jinx was the least predictable thing in the universe, better not bet against the odds.

_Fuck this_.

So it would be a tactful retreat to his bedroom, at least for his own privacy. Enduring this in silence, Yasuo got out of the shower quickly, determined to take care of this business in short delay. Dressed in haste then he really ran in the corridors, hoping all he held holy that he wouldn't cross one of his crewmates's path.

Relaxing was allowed only once he locked the door of his room behind him, catching his breath. Now the blush was as much from the run back than the need still boiling in his veins. Seemed that it wouldn't go unless he took care of it.

Small sigh in this silent room. An alert gaze around, see if their lizard was here but no, must have been doing its life somewhere else. Plenty of pillows left for it in several places of the ship.

Yasuo wouldn't be bothered, then.

_Okay, really doing it_.

Sure this way he wouldn't take advantage of Yi, if he was to do it solo. Came to question his purpose in life for a second before giving up on any rationality. Just this, take care of a boner before the latter could hear of it.

_Oh no, they can hear_. Why did that kind of though had to come now ? Really, it was dumb. Tried to reassure himself, they would never care about some mortal doing his thing. Maybe Yi, though. _Arg_.

For now Yasuo would just hope that the latter wasn't paying attention, too busy. Stay quiet and wish silently.

Not even moving away from the door, Yasuo stayed right there. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the metal door as support. No time for teasing or anything, he yanked down his trousers. Enough to reveal his aching cock, standing there red at the tip, hard. Took himself in hand without waiting, long strokes that made him moan low in his throat before he remembered to stop this.

_Stay quiet, stay quiet..._

A hand over his mouth, in case he failed this single mission. It was difficult indeed, arousal running his nerves along pleasure, bucking into his other hand. Closing himself a little, going tense as small noises tried to escape.

Breath coming shorter, another sign of his own fall. It was good but not as much as having sex with a loved one. _Yi..._ All came back to him, even in his absence. Couldn't help but think of these occasions, when the latter made love to him. Not the most perfect display, it wasn't fully shared but the closest he came to it. Filled, loved, cherished.

The grasp turned more slick, precum making the glide easier. Soon a mess. Sharp moves, only noise filling the room as he struggled to keep his own reactions down. Just jerking into his fist, many spasms as the edge came closer.

It was so difficult, desperately trying to muffle anything. Memories filling his mind while he felt like surrending. A few times a moan broke out, only to bring more red to his cheeks. What a sight, he must have been. Horny for a god, doing his best to end this fast before it would be noticed.

Climax sure felt like freedom. Violent spark, vision going white for a short time, trembling against the door. In the last instant, Yasuo tipped his head back to it, a small thud. That last cry was the worst to hold back but he made it, slumping against the door after riding ecstasy.

Breathing was the first instinct the come back, let aloud but not too much. As he recovered, Yasuo gazed around, mind empty for a while.

_Ah_. His hand was a mess now, but at least he managed not to stain his clothes. Sigh, for having to clean up again.

Following instant was like a lightning, hitting him right on the spot. _Fuck_. Looked around. No sign of life, Yi wasn't here. Possibly the best news of the day. Would have to check next time but maybe he really escaped the latter's attention. After all he wasn't always looking after him.

Now this was done. Conscience a little lighter, need taken care of without feeling bad about his lover. Though it was still far from lovemaking, Yasuo missed that. After dealing with the clean up, he went to sit in bed, considering his life and choices.

Would it be better to seek pleasure by himself, without bothering Yi ? Maybe better for his conscience but he doubted his lover would appreciate being put aside for something of the sort. Yasuo had to admit, Yi had an interest in this, whatever he may find worth of focus. And he seemed genuine about making him happy, be it about pleasure.

Oh this was difficult. What to chose ? Feeling bad for letting Yi pleasure him or do this on his own, at the risk of making the latter sad for being refused.

_Whyyyyyyyyyy ?_ Everything was so complex. Couldn't he find something easy for once ?

~

On Yi's part, that day didn't seem so long. For a good reason, he waited a bit uselessly, overthinking. He knew he had to ask his peer about their matter at hand but many times he hesitated. Then he had to travel far, bring harmony or solve something else and here he was busy again.

Still checking on Yasuo but rarely. At least one of them seemed rather peaceful. On one occasional glance he saw the latter's activity and he paused for an instant. Seeking relief by himself. Yi wasn't so surprised but he remained curious too. Then duty called and his questions became too loud. _Maybe I'll talk to him later_. To be separated for long wasn't a fun time.

At some point, he couldn't stop worrying about all this so he decided to go to Xayah, hoping her lover would for once be calm.

« Dusk ? »

**« Yes, Yi ? »**

Since they weren't at the same place, her voice rang in his mind. This name was the one his kind used for Xayah, when they tried not to get Rakan's attention at the same time. It would be unfortunate. In the end, he managed anyway to barge into conversations not meant for him but if they could slow him, they did.

« I have a rather personal question to ask you. May I join you ? »

**« Of course, you're always welcome. »**

So he could freely come around, appearing by her side. At the moment, she was in quite a good mood. It depended on how annoying Rakan was this day. So Yi was right to come at this moment. Xayah gazed at him curiously and already he got that thought she was aware.

Words ran really fast, among entities. Lulu always made sure of it. So there was a fair amount of chance she heard about his 'adventures' and more private activities with Yasuo.

_She knows_.

Like she was trying not to seem interested in such triviality but in fact she wanted to hear all she could about it.

« So ? What do you wish to ask me ? » A hint of a smile, mischievous.

This was partly because he hesitated, to be the potential target of clever words and remarks. Yi just hoped she wouldn't push too far.

« Hmm this is a bit special to ask but how do you and Dawn have sex ? »

Direct as always, while his peer weren't so much. Sometimes it was subject of slight teasing but nothing bad.

A short chuckle from Xayah but she stopped soon to give a proper answer.

Then at this exact moment Rakan arrived in a flourish, along a loud noise.

« Hello ! So, that's it ? Now you get into our own bedroom stories ? How polite of you. » Said a tad too fast but that was his way.

The other reason Yi wasn't sure to come and ask her, since it meant having to directly talk with Rakan too. Not because he disliked him but for someone as quiet as himself, vibrant and noisy people were a little exhausting mentally.

Small gesture, as to calm down the newcomer : « Please, I don't mean to pry. This is...important to me. I could use your wisdom. »

As reflex, Rakan returned to his lover's side, arms all over her in profuse affection. Something Yi could understand now. _Do we look like this when we're alone ?_

Xayah didn't seem to mind in the slightest, accepting him close and even returning a peck.

In any case, her attention was on Yi, as she spoke : « Yes, I heard about you and Yasuo. You know who to thank for this. Now to answer you, what do you wish to know exactly ? »

It was a bit strange but Yi wouldn't be fazed. To merely talk with her while Rakan stayed literally by her side. At least he was quiet.

« Pleasure. How can you feel it ? I have a hypothesis but I'd want to hear how you two managed. »

« Hehehe, curious ? » Not so quiet but Rakan said nothing else, just an amused glance.

« I think you figured this out already but I understand you wish to be sure. We simply modified our tolerance to pain and by so, pleasure. Like imitating mortals nervous system. »

So Yi wasn't far of the truth. He knew that entities and himself couldn't feel pain because they kept pain to a very low level. This way, they had no fear to experience it at the smallest occasion mistake, encounter in universes. Pain was useless for them but they still had it, at such negligible rate it could do nothing.

For mortals, pain and pleasure were two sides of a same thing. A signal, traveling through the body. Sometimes the limit was blurry. So the two went together.

« I see. I wasn't sure how this could be modified but now I know where to start. Do you have any suggestion or is that all ? »

« This sounds obvious but don't change your pain tolerance for too long. Just the time to have fun. Then I think you're good. » This was honest advice, a contrast to the frantic presence to her side.

« Oh hey ! Also, take your time. You'll never be ready for this so don't rush like an idiot. »

It seemed Rakan could give some good information too. Xayah poked him gently : « Guess who's the idiot then ? »

« I know, I know. » Not waiting a second but unfazed. That one knew his faults there but wouldn't learn.

Yi watched them interact, it was always peculiar but sweet.

« I will keep all this in mind. Thank you for your answers, I appreciate it a lot. »

« Now have fun with Yasuo, I'm sure you gonna like it. A lot. » Return of that knowing smile on her face.

« Be sure we're not gonna miss that. » Followed by a bright laugh from Rakan.

As reaction, he earned a little slap behind his head, along serious remark : « You won't bother them. I'll make sure of it. »

« Nah, maybe. No fun allowed... » Dramatic sigh but he would recover.

« On this, I shall leave. Again, thank you for the insight. »

Yi prefered to let these two at peace together and possibly return to his own beloved. Oh the craving was harsh sometimes, even more when he saw what he missed.

« Alright. See you another time. »

Then gone, to think by himself and clear his mind.

It was a good news. _I have a solution_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH  
> sorry for the first part, i couldn't keep two whole chapters without smut  
> I DO WHAT I WANT


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back into business!! just for the good stuff!!
> 
> thank you for waiting, hope you'll like it! <3

Now there was an opportunity for them. To lie together, take as much pleasure in the act. Yi couldn’t wait for this. At last he had a way for them to enjoy themselves while not guilting Yasuo. And to discover more knowledge. Really, this was a good day.

_Should I find him ?_

Good question indeed. He had a solution but was it so wise to immediately join Yasuo ? No idea. And he genuinely feared this would bother him at first, to deal with a very curious yet new to the concept entity. Maybe he could take a little time just to test this, see how it could work, alone. It would hurt no one anyway.

So Yi stayed there, nowhere. Impossible to find except for his peer but they wouldn’t look specially after him if there was no problem around. Though he hoped they would let him at peace for once.

_Modify myself. It shouldn’t be too difficult_. The trick was to visualize exactly what he wanted to change. There, imitate a nervous system, to find the same sensations mortals had. Not long to do. It was more difficult to actually feel the difference, since no change outside. Careful gaze over himself, arm uncovered to have direct access to skin.

From the start he already had touch or everything would be a little more difficult. Touch was fun, enjoyable and didn’t threaten his integrity. But a nervous system implied pain, as much as pleasure. This was what he seeked but he had to stay aware of the other side of the coin.

Pain wasn’t something easy to forget but if he could prevent it, he would. _Slow then_. His hand trailed over his uncovered arm, registering any sensation or else. But there was nothing to find in it. Merely the same appeasing feeling of skin under his fingertip and even that wasn’t so incredible, used to his own skin. Yasuo’s instead, that was really nice to feel. Maybe all depended on the warmth under and life itself, present in each cell.

_What am I doing wrong ?_ This was difficult for him, inexperienced on this topic despite all he saw already. But Yi still had no idea how it was supposed to feel. wasn’t pleasure supposed to be felt even in small amounts ? From minor stimulations ? Possibly it depended on the area touched. _Oh, yes_. While he thought about it, he remembered earlier that same day. When Yasuo went to seek relief by himself. As much as he was a bit sad for not being here to help, Yi could also learn a little. Curious, he tried to repeat the same thing.

Clothing vanished in a second, shape changed for this experimentation. Really, this was a whole new thing to do. Even if he saw things of the sort already done, it wasn’t the same point of view. Again, he trailed his hand lower over himself, till he could grab his shaft. The thing he hadn’t expected, to remain soft since there was no real arousal. There he started to question all this. _What am I doing ? Maybe I should stop_. If he couldn’t even find the exact thing he was searching, then what was the point ?

Yi didn’t question the solution given by his peer but feared by himself he wouldn’t succeed to experience it. Help would be required. So his thoughts drifted back to Yasuo, as he still made an attempt at touching himself. It had been some time since he could hold him and that was tiring. Would give anything just to embrace his man, keep him close, sate this urge.

Cautious touch, not to hurt himself, lingering over skin. This was supposed to feel good ? He couldn’t understand, a bit ashamed to not even be able to find this. So he stroked himself, the way the latter did when alone. _Ah_. There was something. Really light but like nothing he ever found. At first he made him think of a tingling sensation. _That’s it ?_ Going a little faster, he seeked confirmation for this. And it came back, often, stronger. Peculiar, really. For now, difficult for him to say if it was bad or good. Maybe more like good. He couldn’t stop.

A small noise escaped him and it marked the instant he realized. How addicting it was, to chase this. To find, to earn and seek. He wanted. And this was a sort of miracle, he needed something physical. Just as with Yasuo. He craved and it seemed in reach. _Him_. No idea why but the need to be around the latter seemed to overlap with this new craving. _What ?_ Little by little his body reacted by itself, moving into his grasp. Soon his control would slip. But it felt good, why stop ? _Dangerous…_ If he was to continue, what would happen ?

Fear took over, stopping everything. Just this, registering how he even came to shake lightly. Surrender to panick too. Because too much happened at once. Returned to his usual shape, cloak and else but even covered he felt that tremor within his being. The craving. Void, ready to devour him. The unknown wasn’t always so scary but right now he prefered not to give into this. Who knew ?

_They said to take my time_ . So for now it was better to calm this down. Even as he sort of stopped any pain – and pleasure – it still resonated. And the yearning felt like increased, a starved beast waiting for more. He knew, given a certain amount of time he always needed to come back and embrace Yasuo. But now it took a new meaning. _Not just…contact_ . Pictures burned in his memory, time spent together. Each single thing seemed to take a new angle, way of perceiving it. _I need him ?_ In several ways.

_Is this how it’s supposed to feel ?_ He couldn’t get this out of his mind. It was good, every sense screamed it. But was he right ? For now he feared to go all the way and possibly fall in whatever waited for him there. What if he was wrong ? And now his body was convinced it needed something, needed more. _I should see Yasuo_. He would explain everything, give sense to all this mess. Yi clung to this, he wished it could be done, that it was indeed what pleasure was supposed to be. So they could share it.

Innerly, it stung a little to bother the latter with this but they were together no ? So he could help him with something he couldn’t understand. _Please…_

Was that supposed to feel like this ?

There was an effort at composing himself but it was a bit too much to bear the second he appeared in the Morning Star. Directly in Yasuo’s room, where the man was quietly tidying. Indeed this bedroom needed some order.

It wasn’t painful, it wasn’t unbearable. Yet Yi couldn’t ignore this remaining sensation coursing his body even after he stopped all of it. The literal definition of the aftershock.

For now Yasuo hadn’t noticed yet his presence but this would be solved soon. Quick steps in his direction, where he crouched, busy. The pull was strong, to reach and press him closer. Yet Yi wasn’t even sure anymore if this was about affection or more.

Anyway, the muffled noise caught Yasuo’s attention, turning to face him just before he kneeled too and kissed him. There, both of them on the floor, distance closed in a blink. Barely the time to register the kiss, for the latter. But he responded fast and hard, the kind of hunger after a long day. Arms laced around him, urging him closer and Yi couldn’t have been happier to be there. This was going exactly as he craved for.

Actually the kiss was broken when Yasuo needed to breathe, lightly pushing him to indicate it. No hard feelings, Yi understood. But he kept the embrace, coaxing the latter against him. _Good. Almost…_ It wasn’t enough and it hurt to realize. That same sensation echoed in him, a reminder and he thought he would go mad over this. At least the embrace calmed slightly the need.

« Yasuo… I require your help. Please… » Forehead to forehead, gaze straight at him, he hoped it was enough to get his attention.

« Fuck…What’s wrong ? »

The man sounded like he felt this emergency yet he had no idea what exactly. Oh this was going to be so difficult just to explain. How to phrase such a thing ? Also, Yasuo always winced when he used a vocabulary too direct. _What can I say ?_ He had too, fast. By the second, the yearning became stronger.

« I need you, love. More than ever. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i'm sleepy and not enough time to get on the real point xD sorry, it will be for next chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE BACK INTO BUSINESSS YEHAW  
> and i shall sleep
> 
> thank you so much!!

All this made so little sense for Yasuo but he couldn’t complain. At last his love was back in his arms, more than eager to find him. That he could tell, from the kiss shared merely seconds after he arrived.

_My darling…_ There he could call this day a good one.

Yet something was off, or happening at the moment. From Yi’s reactions, his words since he hugged him, and else. _He needs me ?_ It bounced in his mind, trying to understand which level of meaning was used there. Because Yi was an entity, probably meaning something else.

Hands stayed over him, with a sense of possessiveness if he was right. Really Yasuo started to get lost, confused over this. Did he miss something ?

« What you do need, Yi ? Are you alright… ? »

So close to him, stare as piercing through him, everything showed he wasn’t kidding. Never, actually, since Yi couldn’t lie. But this seemed a new matter, not seen before.

Another kiss pressed to his mouth and it sparked something in Yasuo, to witness this urge. Indeed the latter could have a lot of motivation when it came to their relationship but this seemed on another level.

Once the kiss was stopped, Yi parted so slightly to speak : « You. I don’t know how to explain this but please… »

It left Yasuo more puzzled than ever. In another context, with another mortal, this conversation would have a certain innuendo but it was Yi. He simply couldn’t mean something like this. A blush came up, for the impact such word would have if they were about to share. _He needs me. Me_. The sexual tone wasn’t the first potential explanation, Yasuo prefered to look elsewhere.

« Try. Tell me with your words. » He understood this struggle to be clear, when one hadn’t the right words or it was something difficult.

All this time, they kept the embrace, on the floor. Slowly but surely, Yi finished taking him in his lap as distance was reduced. And that gaze. What could he get from it ? So open, worried but also a hint a bit unfamiliar for him.

Yi looked away. This was telling, about the potential topic. _He’s not confident over this ? Scared ?_

Just as he was craddling his cheek so they could again gaze at each other, Yi spoke again : « I asked Dusk, about how they had sex. She told me. »

_OH_.

Just a piece of information yet it already gave the tone for the following. _No… really ?_ Yasuo felt what was coming up. He was right, the topic wasn’t so innocent. This meant, Yi had a solution. And possibly it was linked to the whole thing going on at the moment. What got him so confused.

No doubt the gaze he gave was quite impressed, Yi looked taken aback. As judging if this was a good or bad reaction to start with.

So Yasuo tried to reassure him : « Go on, go on ! What did she tell you ? »

Was that restlessness ? It was getting stronger, clear in Yi’s stance. _He did something_. And that thought killed him on the spot, just to imagine.

It seemed also obvious that the latter struggled to face him, maybe shame or else. Trying to hide if he could but his moves over Yasuo gave away that he didn’t want to go.

« We can experience pleasure and pain if we modify ourself with a nervous sytem. We can have sex. I can… »

Despite no real reason except these latest words, Yasuo held his breath. Weigh of such words falling over him. Yi could find pleasure. He could pleasure him now. The explanation seemed a bit logic but it was some details proper to entities, himself could just nod. Instead, dumbfounded by this new world of opportunities. _Oh gods. We can !_

The embrace around Yi tightened, several emotions overtaking him. If really he went to it, he could cry of joy.

« Baby, it’s so cool ! Thank you so much ! » With renewed energy he gave as many kisses as he could, wherever he wanted. Most of it fell over Yi’s neck, some over his cheeks and a last one directly claiming his mouth.

« W-Wait…I’m not done. » Able to part, lingering gaze over Yasuo.

« Fine, I’m listening ! »

Really, Yi could be so cute sometimes though nothing was intended there. Just to see him a bit bothered, not so calm. Yasuo supposed it was because of an unknown topic yet it was strange considering the entity’s knowledge about sex and else. _Then why ?_

Only possibility, Yi tried something already. This sounded so out of character yet on the contrary maybe ? The latter was curious and if he at last found a way to experience pleasure, then it could be a safe bet to say he tried on his own. Yasuo couldn’t develop more these thoughts, a rush of need in his veins. Just Yi trying something of the sort alone but also to know he was new to this. _Stay calm !_ Or he would lose it fast.

« So…I prefered not to bother you, since I know my experience to be lacking and it would be boring for you. I…tried. But couldn’t by myself. » Gazing sideway, in a fashion close to mortal’s embarrassment.

_Ohhhhh…_ There, pretty picture coming to mind and enough for Yasuo’s blood to go down. A shame, really. But he was a mere human, difficult to resist the imagined scene of his lover trying something considered as obscene in their societies.

_He « couldn’t » ?_

« What did you try, honey ? Tell me, I want to hear. There is nothing to be ashamed of. »

« I’m not ashamed. Not of this. But I resent bothering you for this sort of thing. I apologize. »

It made sense, knowing Yi. Soft peck given, to show he wasn’t mad at all and even glad to have him right here.

« Don’t feel like you bother me. It’s normal to ask, especially about this. Why couldn’t you, alone ? »

The embrace around him got suddenly tighter, arms laced around him till he was pressed to Yi’s front. And the latter kept his face down, against his shoulder.

« It felt… like anything I ever had. Good, more than good. But I’m not sure if this was pleasure, I don’t know if it was the right way. I feared this would break me if I went all the way. Even now, I can feel it, despite having cut off pain signals. Yasuo, I feel it… »

This surely was logical, considering Yi’s point of view, his experience close to zero in this exact topic. Just like love, before. It left Yasuo both incredibly happy for him and also oddly turned on to hear him describe what was indeed pleasure. Strange, since it was part of life itself but understandable.

A chuckle came, despite himself. It wasn’t funny, it was overly touching to hear such innocent description. Yi knew nothing of this but description and observation so actually feeling it was new. A miracle. Life-changing.

Yi’s reaction was a frown, maybe hurt a little.

« Hey no ! I’m not mocking. It’s just very sweet to hear you discovering pleasure. I can’t wait to give you some and more. »

And now, hope. Powerful, in Yi’s eyes, after he dared to look up again.

« Even now ? »

Just two words, enough to punch Yasuo’s breath away. Nothing could translate what went through his mind as reaction. But he would, gladly. Ready to give back everything Yi gave him before, when it wasn’t so mutual.

« Now. » In a breath, not even sure how he could say this right now without blushing fiercily. Chances he already was. Now his mind was filled with possibilities and he knew nothing would come as close than reality once they did it.

_I want too…_ Thinking about what he craved more to do to Yi. This had to be good, perfect. He wanted to give him everything and also explore.

« How ? »

This time he would be the one guiding the other, showing the way.

« Bed. It will be easier. »

No need to tell twice, in the next seconds Yi was standing and offering him his hand as help. Once on his level, Yasuo was caught in another kiss and really he was sure the latter wasn’t in his usual state, as if desperate. Tongue gently pushing, the kiss got deeper till Yi was practically devouring him. _Nice…_ It felt good to be needed. At least if felt like it. _Well, he said so too_.

Once Yi let him go to breathe, he asked him : « Lie down, please ? Let me take care of you. »

His moves showed he would rather to stay close to Yasuo but he still complied, stepping back till the bed then lying over cleaner sheets. Now the sight was nice, his lover waiting for him with unvoiced impatience.

In the back of his mind, he knew what he was going to do. To please Yi in this very first experience at two. _I want to have my mouth on him_. To find each little place to make him feel good or find new ones. Would Yi be sensitive or not ? Would it be as with a mortal or a completely new experience ? Only one way to know.

« Yasuo, come here… »

Taken out of his thoughts, about the beauty in front of him.

« I’m here… Can you undress please ? »

Joining Yi on the mattress, just above to enjoy the sight. Another kind of wonder, another nuance. No matter how, the latter looked stunning. A small gesture made and indeed the cloak and everything else vanished into thin air. In all glory. Breath and attention caught for a few seconds then he remembered to breathe normally. _Handsome…_ Really, having Yi with him was like the biggest fuck adressed to karma and destiny. No way he deserved him but here he was.

Perfect, indeed. Yasuo trailed his hand over ethereal skin, relishing the colder sensation as much as the gaze Yi gave him, oppositely ardent. Glancing lower, he was hard but no surprise since the latter used this trick to pleasure him before.

« Stunning. » Just as he gazed back, showing his dedication.

« Thank you. This is just a body but I’m happy to hear you enjoy my appearance as well. » Soft in tone, compared to the whole rush Yi seemed to feel at the moment.

« Then I love how you chose to look like. All of you. »

Leaning down, he kissed Yi gently, to convey that sweetness of feelings. Yet that shaky hand grabbing his neck to keep him there told how it wasn’t maybe the most appropriate time.

Unabashed gaze over Yi, enough to make him question lowly : « What’s wrong ? Shall I do something ? »

« A-Ah no ! Don’t worry ! It’s just… you don’t look really calm. Are you alright ? »

Looking away, the latter answered and indeed there was something : « I can’t explain this well but I feel a sort of new need. Around you. Before contact was all I asked but now…it’s taking a whole new meaning. »

« Like, sexually ? »

This was a bit crazy to hear, all this time knowing him for feeling no need. Then he confessed needing contact. And now this. Yasuo was dying little by little. _He’s horny ??_ Really this could be some great news.

« Since I tried, it barely left me at peace. I don’t know, I just feel this…pull. So I suppose it’s just like when you say this : I need you. »

Curiosity awaken. Once more.

« What did you try ? » Still gazes locked on each other, so close yet he didn’t dare break this talk to move on.

What could Yi have tried to test about pleasure ? Good question and all answers would give him ‘bad’ thoughts.

« What you did in your room, against the door. During the day, when you seeked relief by your hand. I tried to repeat that but I suppose it wasn’t as natural. »

_He was watching !_ Part of Yasuo wanted to hide for that one information but it was past now, no reason to cry over this. At least Yi hadn’t bothered him at the time or he would have taken this worse.

Also, new warmth through his body, hearing his lover touched himself the way he did. Because it was the closest example. Yasuo couldn’t stay still for too long, yearning awaken too.

« You must have looked so pretty… Wished I was there. »

« Now you are. Please, I hate to force you but it is getting extremely difficult not to move. Soon I may lose my mind… »

No physical sign of arousal yet everything in his voice made it clear. It was peculiar to have a cosmic entity in one’s bed, since no usual mortals signs were useful. No heavy breathing, no blush. Yet he understood Yi was getting too aroused, as foreign as this sounded.

« Yi, can I try this ? I swear it will feel good. I want to find what you prefer. » Just as he lay a hand over Yi, pressing lightly.

« Oh. Yes, please. Do as you wish, as long as you do something about it. »

Dizzying, to have such power over a god. An illusion, he was aware. Yet it was incredible to be allowed. Since Yi didn’t seem able to wait for too long, he would have to keep the thorough worship for another time. But not a reason not to have some fun at last.

« Tell me, are you supposed to be sensitive like us mortals ? Any special areas ? »

While he got to work, careful hands over skin but it didn’t seem to hurt him even slightly. Good news, surely he was right about this assumption.

« I imitated the nervous system of a human, like you. I think it should react all the same. »

Yasuo listened closely, confirmed, as he took more confidence. If at first he had been scared to hurt Yi, now he wouldn’t worry too much..

« Is it on, now ? Will you feel it ? » Looking up shortly.

« Yes… » Already so impacted yet nothing happened.

_He still feels what he did before_. Maybe Yi wasn’t familiar with the very concept of arousal, that wouldn’t go away so easily. _Time to experiment_.

First, he had his hands over Yi’s chest, appreciating the feeling under his palms. Cupping, massaging, as he paid attention to any noise. No real indicator here. He glanced up, to Yi. _Not here ?_

The latter returned the gaze, king of soft yet needy. Then a hand was burried in Yasuo’s hair, pausing shortly before untying it. _Ah yes, he prefers it this way_. Yasuo didn’t mind, it was nice to feel the latter carressing him.

Since he hadn’t anything potent, he changed method and trailed his mouth over smooth skin. Small kisses from Yi’s collarbone till his chest again. There he decided to try and tease a nipple, to see.

Here came a small noise. The first heard in his bedroom, from Yi. _Oh_. And the grasp in his hair even tightened before letting go again.

« It was good ? » Looking up as quick, to hear what Yi had to say about this.

« It was. But if you take that long and ask me everytime, I think I’d better take care of myself. » Was that a spike of impatience ? Probably.

« Ah, sorry. I won’t make you wait. »

To be needed sure was a change for Yasuo, instead of bothering his lover for relief. Really, he decided to let his exploration aside and to get on with it.

_I’ll make him scream_. This was his new goal, since till then he didn’t seem to have great impact. Eager tongue trailing even lower, enjoying that light shiver under his touch. Till he was between Yi’s legs, cock at attention.

Just the first stroke ripped another noise from Yi, low in his throat and again he tensed a little.

« Ah… »

Yasuo wanted to hear more. This was truly amazing to cause pleasure and to have proof of it. And he wouldn’t check everytime, since Yi seemed eager to get this done.

Returning to his erection, he kept a gentle hold over him, not too tight. Stroking leisurly, bringing what he deemed to be sufficient pleasure to start with. Twisting his grasp around the tip, going a little faster. The only odd thing was the lack of precum or anything of the sort. Well, once more, he supposed it was normal. Yi didn’t bleed, no bodily activity so this was another thing less.

Yet the pleasure found in his careful handjob was loud and clear. Yi’s reaction became louder, at first a sort of hushed noise then more moan broke free. As if surprised of his own reactions, he brought a hand to his mouth.

« No, let this out. I want to hear you, love. »

« Alright… » Trembling, vulnerable. There came the clues about Yi’s state of completion. « Y-Yasuo… ? Is it what it’s supposed to feel like ? »

« Yup ! Good enough for you ? It’s like when you tried ? »

Just while he stroked Yi, a bit tighter to earn better moans. To hear him slowly losing it.

« Oh — ! Yes it’s… the same. Good…. Please don’t stop… »

_Damn_. Really Yasuo had to hold himself back or he would have a pitiful end just after his lover. Melody to his ears, such kind words turned obscene by the need displayed. Even more to know Yi was discovering all this, so new to it.

_It’s time_.

Craving to do things properly and a little to sate himself, Yasuo went down on him in one go. A bit difficult since it had been some time since last one but he was positive it would come back quick. Just as his cock was envelopped in wet heat, Yi jerked into contact. First reflex and probably not the last. The hand kept all along in Yasuo’s hair was very useful now.

« Yasuo — ! How… » This was an entity losing grasp over reality, too shaken to understand.

Called, it filled his heart with joy. Now he could repay Yi all he deserved. So he redoubled his efforts, licking around his shaft, sucking. Each tiny move got the latter so twitchy, barely able to hold himself together. Little by little, he would break him.

Then Yi’s hand abandoned his head, to his sadness. _Would be alright…_ When he looked at his lover, he had his hands without any focus. Just there, holding himself in a sort of self-control but the edge would come anyway. Yasuo understood this as a measure not to hurt him. And knowing an entity’s strenght, maybe it was for the best. _Awww he’s scared for me_.

It was useless, Yasuo was used to this – maybe not to giving to a god but still. Always coming back to him, taking more. It was certainly an experience for him too. Different than with a human, to say the least. There, no real taste except this odd reminder of purity, clean. And sure it wouldn’t be difficult in the end, he supposed. Since no aftertaste and else.

Now Yi was bucking into his mouth, control turning to dust. When he looked at him, the latter had his head turned on one side, hands over his face. _Oh no he’s cute_. Sort of closing himself little by little, till he would snap.

Pleas, urgently said. Begging for him to make it stop, give more, whatever he could give. This was too much even for Yasuo, to see and to hear. Such precious sight than the one experiencing deep love. All this kicked his instinct to please, giving the last effort required for Yi to come. If he could come like mortals. Fleeting thought.

It still took a little longer than what Yasuo expected but not a matter in itself. Once more, he took Yi down his throat, let him fuck his mouth with little fear for the risk. _Don’t care_. Used as he was, happy to hear such praise from his lover.

Cry out, sudden tensing and Yasuo understood he came. As he half-expected, there was no release, no load spilled. But he did feel that fullbody shiver that took Yi, quite intense it would seem. Yasuo pulled out and lay a gentle gaze over the latter.

« You did good, baby. Just for me… » As he joined his level in bed, hovering near.

Yet something was different. _What ?_ It wasn’t over, he realized. By now, Yi was lying on his side, still shaking in a way a bit alarming. Like hugging himself, overwhelmed, a few moans still escaping. What struck Yasuo – after the whole thing – was his gaze, wide, unfocused to the afar.

« Hey hey hey ! You alright ?? »

Reaching for Yi yet when he was about to touch him, his hand passed through him. Yasuo’s heart would have gone dead if he didn’t recognize this from the first encounter with the latter. Like an hologram. _What the fuck…_ Now he was really worried, shaking his hand in Yi’s vision.

Then the shaking stopped, little by little. And recognition came in those eyes.

« Yasuo… ? Oh I’m sorry, I wasn’t ready for this. » Voice a bit raw anyway, he noticed.

This time when he reached for Yi, he was very solid under his hand so the scare was over.

« Holy fuck ! What was that ?? »

Indeed it got him so worried for a time, to see the latter so unresponsive. _Is that what his climax looks like ?_ It seemed a lot longer than what mortal usually experienced, for sure. Now Yi looked fine, maybe exhausted but he beckoned Yasuo closer for a kiss and everything was good.

« I have no idea. It was…beyond my imagination. Thank you Yasuo. » And another kiss given, deep and hungry.

Another matter came to his mind, a bit more personal. « Yi… ? Help me please ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear, classes will start soon and my rhythm is utterly destroyed xD but at least i could get this brick posted!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh i need sleep
> 
> thank you for reading! glad to see you enjoy it!! <3

_He needs me too !_

What a return to reality. But Yi would never let his lover down, even less right now. Yasuo stayed above him, something desperate in his eyes as he waited for him to answer, do anything. Always beautiful to notice how need and lust could be seen in details. Chain of reactions, courtesy of mortality. Breath coming shorter, skin taking a darker hue. Yi really loved to see him, as odd as it may sound. To witness that blush.

And the latter waited, obviously craving yet he was patient. On all four above him, bulge in his boxers impossible to miss when he glanced lower.

« You’re wearing too much. Do you want me to undress you ? » Said as he couldn’t stop eyeing Yasuo, lips a bit more pink after the attention provided, some shine due to saliva. Yi had found his pleasure already yet the pull never really stopped, right now begging him to kiss the latter. Claim such sweet mouth, devour any noises that would pour soon.

Arousal was clear in Yasuo’s stance, features but reason crossed it for a time, realizing it wasn’t stupid to get naked if he really wanted more.

« Oh, yes. Erm no, don’t worry. I’ll be quick. »

Indeed just the time to sit up on his knees, take off that undershirt then his trousers and underwear. All this was really pleasant to watch, from Yi’s point of view. A bit hasty though but nice nonetheless. Yasuo had barely finished that he was grabbed and pulled back to his lover. Skin to skin, warmth to slight coolness, a moan bubbled up between them and Yi hoped he would let more out. _Lovely…_ He saw indeed and now he felt the latter’s erection, slightly grinding against him after being confined so long.

_What should I offer him ?_ There was already several ideas coming in mind but also many things he hadn’t tried yet. And Yasuo just gave him a wonderful example. So why not ? Yi was curious and seeking to please him. Given how good it was for himself, this would be too for his lover. _If I do it right_.

So a change of position would be required. Fast enough, Yi held the latter and rolled them over, to end above him. Now Yasuo had his back on the mattress, registering the move after letting out a quite confused sound. He seemed to understand the situation, going back to hold Yi close to him. It was nice, to feel and to see in this exact position. Right there, Yi had an excellent sight over his man, feeling him oh so alive and aroused under him. Also, a hand came to rest over hip and that mere gesture was so intimate despite all they already shared before.

Bent down, kissed him slowly though making good use of his tongue, as much as he could. There was still some he could learn but at least kissing felt quite natural by now.

« Please… »

The struggle was real, easy to read in his moves, the light shaking and that deep red coloring his face. Observation of a second, how this red even came to Yasuo’s ears. This was cute, Yi concluded. All this need, displayed just for him. And now it was his turn to please, thank the latter for his incredible offering before.

« Yes, I’m getting on it. Just let me… »

Yi crawled back, far enough to return the attention received. A bit difficult to figure out the best position for him, since he had to lean down. _How did he do ?_ Remembered how it went then he understood what would be best. Get down the bed and ask the latter to come.

« Come closer, love. It will be easier. »

For all this time Yasuo was watching with attention the smallest move made, not just curious but also crushed by need. Merely nodded, when he was asked closer to the end of the bed.

As soon as it was enough and Yi settled down between his spread legs, it seemed to hit home.

« Ah. Ah ! Y-You want to try ? »

Yi gazed back at him, glad to hear this would be good for his lover. That even imagining this could earn such flustered reaction. Of course, since Yasuo had to see the latter so close to his cock.

« Do you want me to do something else ? » Just in case. It would be bad to misread his reaction and go for unwelcomed attention.

« No ! Do as you wish ! Just, damn baby, I wasn’t ready for this… » Hand covering half his face though he kept his gaze on Yi.

_Oh. Then all is good_. Understanding what Yasuo meant was always a challenge but as time passed together, he got better at it. And if he trusted himself, his lover really craved this, hidding a bit behind fluster. Especially after waiting, arousal building up to this. No doubt Yasuo wanted and needed since they even started and while he tended to him.

Curiosity stayed and made him pause for a time. _I wonder if…_ Yi trailed his hands over the latter, from his hips to thigh, thumb stroking the inner part. He knew this would be more sensitive and right on he noticed how Yasuo breathing picked up. This was a nice area to explore, between his aching cock to his inner thigh. Yi leaned closer and had his lips follow the same path than his hand. Peculiarly nice to feel by that mere contact. Repeating what Yasuo did elsewhere, he had his tongue over flesh, nothing too harsh. Just tenderness.

To prevent the latter to wait for too long, he stroked his cock while his small exploration went on. A series of gasps and deeper moans followed his work, along a shaky hand burried in his hair.

« Yes ? » Lifted his face for an instant, still very cautious around Yasuo.

« Nah…you’re doing good. But don’t be surprised if I come soon. Very soon… »

« Then I shall entirely focus on your need. Lay down and enjoy this. » Soothing words, as he decided to move on. Since he was really needed.

_I didn’t know he was that close to climax_. It seemed logical but Yi still had some to learn, about the time before the end and else. If Yasuo admitted he was about to finish then it must be true.

Yi still kept his grasp over the latter’s cock but didn’t put at much pressure in it, just in case. He really wanted to give what he received minutes ago. _Slow, slow_. Even for stroking shortly, his hand was a mess, fluid coating his fingers. It still helped in that chase of pleasure. More leaked down the shaft, twitching faintly as contact was resumed.

Now it was time to start and learn. Tentatively, Yi got his tongue over his cock, licking lightly as he looked in memories about the right thing to do. Really, a few licks and already Yasuo moaned low in his throat, not looking at him anymore. That hand remained in his hair though he never urged further. Just stayed.

Little by little Yi grew confident, taking the head in his mouth and sucking. Yearning to please. The taste wasn’t bad, nor good. Really, he didn’t know what to expect. It was just human. He took more of him and there came the first sign of the end. Some bucking into his mouth, not too strong, a mere reflex that Yasuo couldn’t keep down.

« A-Ah, sorry… »

_There_ _i_ _s no harm_. But talking was the least thing asked there. Instead, Yi decided to go down on him and take his cock fully. See what was the fuss about it.

A shout answered that effort. Something trembling, as suprised than desperate. After that, there was no control left. Yasuo let go and he felt it himself, how he couldn’t help but thrust into his mouth. Yi let him do, it wasn’t bothering and to witness such need was heartwarming.

« Yi…Oh gods…please, let me… » Slurred, losing its strenght as words fled. Yasuo really lost it and no more filter over his words.

Strange but nothing shocking. Yi could understand that for any mortal this was probably more difficult to endure but he wasn’t one. No urge to breathe again, stop that instrusion. The end was getting close, he could tell. By now, he let Yasuo do whatever he wanted with him, be it merely following his instinct. His cock hit the back of his throat and no mind paid to it. Yi embraced it, hoping he was indeed good for his lover. Gentle hands over Yasuo, not even keeping him down.

Sudden warmth, spilling inside. _Yes, now_. Yi took everything, swallowing around his cock , as the bucking got fierce. The last instants always seemed to be the most intense. Yet not once Yasuo had pushed his head down, urging him to take more. Not once. So there was still some self-control or a really deep rooted fear.

What really hit Yi was the latter’s reaction, crying out his name like a sob, breaking into thousand pieces. No way to see Yasuo’s face but at least he heard him. Begging, crying for him. _Good ?_

In any case, these thrusts slowed down till it eventually stopped. Then the room was filled only with the noises of heavy breathing. This time, Yi was the one pulling out and laying a soft gaze over his lover. Proud, happy to provide.

Everything he asked, Yasuo still trembling in the sheets, an arm over his face as to hide. _Good, indeed_. Enough to take his voice away for a time, recovering slowly.

Vulnerable and so beautiful at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boyyyyyyyyyyyyy this gonna be long indeed xD no real plot but sure it nice to have smut and fluff in combo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya!! back on tracks! hope I'll be able to give as much as I can before classes resume.
> 
> thank you for staying!! <3

This was a good look on his lover and for the first time Yi understood the reasons behind it. To feel pleasure, in that exact attention. Well, maybe he wasn’t as good as Yasuo when he kneeled for him but it seemed close enough.

To see the latter so pliant, open just for him. Soon the blush would fade away but it was beautiful to see.

To make love. This wore its name very well and Yi was so happy to have come to that point. To share such affection. And he couldn’t even imagine all they could try for now, many many things that Yasuo would gladly suggest.

_I want to do it again_. Maybe not right now since the latter seemed quite shaken, recovering but he wouldn’t mind to repeat that.

Protective hand caressing that warm body below, Yi let his thoughts wander. To be cut a few seconds later.

**« So so so ? How was that ?? Good ? »**

**« Yes, tell us ! This looked really fun ! »**

Two clear voices, ringing in his mind with that particular loudness these two entities got. Inner sigh, Yi should have seen it coming. _Of course they would try to watch_. So it wasn’t a big surprise to hear Rakan, he was good at bothering everyone. On the other hand, he was a bit disappointed to hear Lulu. Nothing against her but that curiosity was tiring sometimes.

« You two, go away. It’s none of your business. » Annoyance pouring in the tone. It was just after saying this that Yi realized his lover could misunderstand all this. _Ah yes_.

Indeed, confused gaze to him, peeking under his arm : « Yi… ? »

« Don’t worry, love. My peers are just too noisy. I’ll be back for you as quick. » Along a gentle gesture, hand to Yasuo’s face to soothe.

**« Too noisy ? Too noisy ??? Everyone just heard you taking your sweet time. And we’re the noisy ones ? »** Despite the possible remark, this was plainly Rakan being his extra self.

**« My apologies, Yi. I’m very glad for you two. »** Quiet voice now, no doubt she understood that wasn’t very nice to do.

« Just go. I don’t bother you and Xayah when you’re at it, no ? »

The conversation would easily give someone a headache but at least Yasuo got it, lying down in silent attention. This let Yi focus on the other two, not even at the same place yet paying attention to a private time. Nice to hear Lulu admit her fault though it wasn’t that bad. Just to learn boundaries.

**« No because Yi at least have some fucking respect. RAKAN, SHUT UP FOR ONCE AND LEAVE THEM ALONE. »** And here came the second love bird, anger flooding in their connection. Not always Xayah had to yell but sometimes it was needed. Only her could keep Rakan at bay for good.

**« Ooooh sorry folks, ya know how I love these conversations but…my lady is calling. »** Still very noisy as he seemed to go – at least out of this.

**«** **Yes ! Have fun, Yi ! »** All cute and happy, as the small enchantress went on her business too.

Then silence at last. _They’re gone_. Good news, now he could maybe enjoy his time with Yasuo. After paying attention for some time, he came closer to his lover.

« It’s over. Only you and I now. »

« Damn, what the fuck was that ?…They saw us ? » Yasuo didn’t look too anxious compared to previous times, maybe it was the afterglow still clinging to his mood.

« It’s alright. Yes, two of them must have paid attention but now they’re gone. No need to care about that. »

Yi still did his best, aware that privacy was really important for mortals and his lover in particular. _I should tell the others not to do that. It’s not funny_. It would be terrible if Yasuo got scared of any risk of interaction with the other entities during vulnerable times like this one.

« Okay okay, if you say so. » The latter seemed to relax slightly but no doubt the topic wasn’t off his mind.

So to calm him further, Yi leaned down to give him a kiss. This was as much for the latter than for his own craving.

Yet he was stopped, hands against his chest as to prevent him from going closer. Almost able to kiss Yasuo but suddenly his expression turned surprised, frozen. _What ?_ Kept away.

« Yasuo ? What’s wrong ? » Indeed curious and maybe a bit hurt to see his attention refused.

That pause or whatever it was called didn’t last long. Yasuo’s gaze widened, still stuck on him but probably realizing something. And the blush returned, light pink over his cheeks. Nothing made sense for Yi, even less when the latter averted his gaze and laughed awkwardly.

« Oh fuck, sorry honey…Didn’t want to be mean like that, I swear. » Unsure tone and his hands still kept Yi out of kiss distance.

« I don’t understand. Is…it my fault ? »

This was the only possibility to such move, almost a kind of reflex. Not once Yasuo had done a similar one before, though.

« No no ! Well, not really. It’s so dumb… »

Head tilted, Yi indeed was lost. « Then what ? »

Yasuo wasn’t meeting his gaze, looking anywhere else. This looked like embarrassment so Yi was getting a bit the mood. At least it wasn’t something too serious.

« Just…I came in your mouth and haha I don’t want to kiss you…right now. I’m sorry baby, I know it’s stupid. »

_Oh. That’s it_. Still a lot to learn from mortals. Now he would remember that one. Indeed he understood that this kind of attention had a downside, a taste not everyone tolerated. Yi didn’t mind but he would to what was needed if it bothered the latter.

« I see. I apologize, it didn’t came to mind that it could be a bad idea. I shall come back soon. »

Guess I’ll have to wash that off. Because Yi really wanted that kiss and it wouldn’t happen unless he found a fast solution. As he got out of bed and stood, Yasuo made a sort of panicked noise.

« No Yi ! It…it’s not your fault. » Sitting up, reaching for his lover but he already a bit too far. « You don’t have to. »

« I don’t mind. Don’t worry, I’ll be back shortly. »

Right there the urge to kiss got stronger, as he did when he left for a time but Yi had to resist and wait. _Where ?_ Good question. Nearest source of water would be good. No doubt he could find it on the Morning Star.

Indeed, after quickly looking through the ship, he found the bathroom. _Oh, Jinx is here too_. No need to bother her, he just needed to use the water for a short time.

It was a bit peculiar for him to use mortal devices but not a real problem. Just funny, for him. Usually he would have no use for this.

The background noise of the shower running stopped and there he met Jinx in the least place both expected him.

« Oh hey ! Doing fine ? Wait, what are you doing here ? » Still that sparkly loud voice, enough to bring joy everywhere. Still soaked, Jinx took time to dry and looked around, before going to that pile of clothes left in a corner.

As she went on her business, she kept a questionning yet amused eye on Yi and whatever brought him right there.

« Sorry, it wasn’t my intention to bother or scare you. I came to use some water. See, earlier I pleasured Yasuo and he didn’t want to kiss me afterward. »

Jinx seemed to understand, struggling with her clothes before she stared at him following that latest sentence.

« For real ? Holy shit ! » Dissolving in a fit of laughter, strong enough for Yi to worry a little.

« Calm down. Don’t push yourself. Yes it’s true, I never lie. »

Even went to step closer to her since she finished on the floor, laughing all she could. « Oh gods, that idiot ! I can’t believe… » Then it was enough for another round.

_Well, if she finds that funny_. Yi was finished here, he could join his lover at peace. Since there wasn’t much he could do for Jinx and this wasn’t bad, he let her while he stepped to the door.

« Wait wait ! » Still that crazy laugh at the corner but she seemed to recover a little, hint of tears to her eyes. « So it’s done ? You two are fucking now ? »

Yi stopped before going outside, to answer her : « Yes, we are. I must admit, it’s quite recent. Now, if you let me, I shall return to Yasuo. »

« Oh yeah, go go go ! Don’t let lover boy alone ! » Another laugh followed, surely she wasn’t over that news.

As he crossed the ship quickly, Yi focused back on his man. Registering that the urge never went away despite the pause. Appearing in the bedroom, he found Yasuo lying down lazily, gaze wandering over the ceiling. To fall on Yi immediately.

« Crap. Sorry baby. Now I feel a bit bad for that. »

« No need. Honestly, I just yearn to have you back in my arms. »

Distance to bed crossed in a second, ready to catch Yasuo as he said, even more as he was opening his arms for him. Sweet embrace, quickly falling over the mattress and followed by a deep kiss. Really, Yi needed that one. So glad to be right there, sate this urge once more.

Under him, Yasuo moved as if he would never let go.

_Better_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, a whole chapter without smut in a fic meant for this xD but don't worry, next chapter will go back in the right habits


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who needs to sleep? yes, that idiot
> 
> thanks for reading, love you all! <3

_Holy fucking shit_.

Here was Yasuo, quietly waiting for sleep. Indeed this had been quite a day and now he had some time to think about it, remember. _Damn_. And Yi was here, holding him close while he waited for him to drift away. It was nice, to be held and it brought him peace without fail.

So, this day. Even now he couldn’t get over the fact that at last they could have sex mutually. That Yi took his share of pleasure. Well, he made sure of it, treating him right for all the goodness before. A kind of first time yet not so much. Tonight he would fall asleep less stupid.

… _He was so cute_. Not to say his lover wasn’t most of times but he found a certain sweetness in this eager discovery. To hear Yi trusted him for this but feared to bother. To see him experience orgasm.

_Oooh that one was surprising_. Truly, neither would have been prepared for this. And it sure scared Yasuo at first. Indeed a bit different than what he was used to see. He wondered if it even felt different, more or less intense. _Maybe just he didn’t know_.

After all, that was the point of their intercourse. To give him pleasure. Thinking of, Yasuo wanted next time to have him and explore his body. Find out which way was the best to satisfy Yi.

_I want to hear more…_

Train of thought doing its thing, it brought Yasuo to the other entities. _Ooops_. In fact, at first it was scary to hear about gods paying attention but the more he thought about it, the less it seemed important. Yes it would be awkward if they tried to interrupt but it was like any mortal interaction anyway. Nothing worse. _Let them hear_. And anyway if they did, it was a sign he did a great job at pleasuring his lover.

So as long as they didn’t come around, he wouldn’t care.

Because there was the worst case already in his dayly life. Jinx. Oh as the day neared its end he couldn’t stay calm about this one. _She heard ! She knows !_ Indeed their pilot had been in such a mood during dinner, a real pain for Yasuo. What a terrible meal it was for him, she never stopped laughing, mocking him.

So it seemed that Yi met her at some point and this was why he asked him later, in the privacy of his bedroom. It wasn’t Yi’s fault, not at all. But still he would have to ease the burn of shame for being called out where everyone was for dinner. _Shit…._

It was absolutely his fault and he deserved that anyway. Payback. Yi didn’t seem to be mad at him, not taking that wrong. But Yasuo knew he could have been wounded, unaware of the reason. One bad move, captain. So next time he would make sure to do all he can to be forgiven, take care of the latter.

Sigh, for getting himself in a problem. _So dumb_.

« What’s wrong ? You don’t seem to fall alseep. »

It actually got Yasuo to look up, meeting Yi’s gaze. True, he never slept so he could pay attention to whatever troubled the latter’s rest. There he found quiet worry, their embrace shifting slightly to take him closer.

« Oh no, don’t worry. Just…I’m sorry for today. » Light pink to his cheek as soon as the topic was mentionned.

« Again ? What should I do to change your mind ? It’s alright. » Gentle hands moving around Yasuo, till between them, to at last lift his chin and kiss him softly.

Soothing indeed, Yasuo just craved this kind of attention. Pressing back, melting in that kiss. Though Yi made sure to let go before he could run out of air. The kindness lingered, in his gaze and gestures.

« If there is anything I can do to appease your mind, tell me. Sleep is very important for you. »

« Let me love you, tomorrow morning. I swear I’ll take good care of you, find every way to make you feel good. »

« Would that be so different from what you give me everyday ? » A grin lit his face, happiness echoing around.

« Yes, because I’ll do my best ! Please let me… » Definitely blushing, from that sweet smile and the fluster following any of Yi’s attention. Yasuo hugged tightly the latter, face burried in his front.

« It would be a pleasure to let you have me. However you see fit. Just let me remind you I can’t know if I’ll be required elsewhere at that time. »

« Okay, okay. » It ended up a little muffled but Yi seemed to understand.

« Good night, love. »

Maybe now he could find sleep, or hope. In Yi’s arm, held with all the love in the world.

~

The night went, mostly blurred in his perception. Yasuo didn’t know when but at some point he was alone in bed, no matter how far he reached in that heavy state of mind. Sleep wouldn’t let go that easily. He remembered lying in bed, looking for someone that wasn’t here.

Then a change in temperature, slight cool over his cheek before his hands found again what he missed. Love.

Words whispered yet it didn’t make sense, even if he focused. Just, it couldn’t be bad. No matter how lost he was, Yasuo knew. It was Yi, returning to him after who knew what kind of mission. At last he pulled to him the latter, so glad to have him back. Then he could fall again and rest, everything would be alright.

Last faint memory was the feeling of lips against his forehead.

~

When Yasuo came back to reality, some time had already fled since the latter’s return. Blinking slowly, registering each of his sense till he deemed he wasn’t exhausted anymore. Arms were still holding him, kept close to Yi as they spooned.

Had he just moved a little to stretch than a peck was given to his neck, soft.

« Hello my dear. I’m glad to see you slept for so long. »

« Oh, really ? » Not completely awake, it could be hear in his voice.

« Indeed. It’s a good thing, you needed to rest. I enjoy to know you healthy and happy. »

While he spoke, one of his hands was taken till Yi could press a kiss to his knuckles. This whole gesture made his heart ache of sweetness.

_Unfair !_

With a low growl Yasuo moved out of the embrace and came on top of the latter, pushing him to lie on his back. Then he bent and kissed him with that new fervor of being so spoiled with affection, denied to give back as much. He kissed Yi, till his own limit could be reached, till his head swam a bit, from the sudden move and the lack of oxygen. Hands on either side of his face, he kept his lover right there and showed all he could.

Till a hand pushed firmly against his chest, having him to stop that exchange that asked too much of his energy.

« Breathe, you…idiot. » Gentle words with equal gestures to have him stop this foolish rush.

Yasuo could still hear that smile in the tone, heartwarming. _Success_. Hard breathing but getting back little by little, he still tried to give as much pecks as he could, moving to Yi’s jaw to his neck. This familiar move also awoke something, memories. And a new interest was found. _I could now_.

Completely lying on top of Yi, he left his trail of attention and made his way over bare skin, free to be explored.

No doubt his lover noticed the change of focus. Now Yasuo kept his mouth over him, a soft kiss to his shoulder then he gave more and more over his arm. To finish by his hand, kissing his knuckles just as Yi did a mere instant ago. When he did, he gazed back at the latter to acknowledge this, show the purpose. The beauty in this – other than Yi’s – was that he let him do, that kind gaze following every move.

« So you decided to start. I must confess, this is very pleasant. »

« Is it alright ? Can I ? »

« Yes, love. Do as you wish. »

« Erm, just…this is also meant to feel good. Like, for real. Sexually. Just so you know, I can’t keep that chaste for so long. »

« Don’t worry, I won’t keep you from that. I’m sure you will make good use of that mouth. » At first a small laugh, clear sound like his peers and this was even beautiful to hear.

As that last sentence sank, Yi’s hand moved to craddle the latter’s face, thumb brushing over his lower lip. And that hit deep. On several points. Leaving Yasuo craving for more, ready to give and possibly receive later. But now it was time for him to prove himself, thank and be forgiven.

Indeed Yasuo used his mouth and not shyly. Worshipping ethereal skin, so smooth under his lips and ready to be loved. Fleeting thoughts as he went on, equal attention given to Yi’s other arm, final kiss over his open palm. Each time making eye contact, to show his own love in more than one way.

 _Would marks work ?_ Really a good question. So at a moment he stopped and asked.

« Hey, baby. Does your skin can be marked ? Like hickeys, if you know what I talking about. »

Already a sort of gentle haze veiled Yi’s gaze, not gone but no doubt he was enjoying this. Still able to answer with all his reason.

« I don’t think so. Hickeys are a mortal reaction. About blood and else. But try if you wish. »

A bit disappointed but it was to be expected. Not everything could work, as different as Yi was from any human or even mortal. Unique.

« If I bite, won’t it hurt ? »

« It will but really nothing serious. I doubt you’d be able to cause anything bad, or even less try to. » Still that grin, as he turned his face in the pillow.

« No way I would ! Mmmh, can I try ? Nothing harsh, I swear. »

« Do as you wish. I’ll always let you know if it’s too much or the opposite. »

So Yasuo tried, going up to the latter’s neck. There it would be better for both. Gently he bit, sucking a little though he knew this wouldn’t turn into a hickey. Under his mouth, Yi took this rather well, slightly tensing but nothing bad. Hands returned over Yasuo, a sort of anchor. Deeming this enough, he parted and looked at the bite.

 _Strange_. Indeed, there was no mark, not even the bite. Surely because nothing could impact physically Yi’s skin. Untouched, preserved. Sad to see that but he would find another way to love all over Yi. Maybe teach him to leave marks over his own skin. A shiver ran down his spine. _Oh, it would be good._ But next time, not now.

Moving on, he focused on Yi’s chest, just like the other time. Teasing a nipple, nibbling till he heard a soft gasp. So this worked. Important thing to know. While provided his own attention, Yasuo’s other hand played too with his chest. Going a little harder, gradually. Till it was an actual moan let out as praise.

Looking up, he found Yi staring at him with unconcealed lust. This was a good look on him, becoming vulnerable. All so new, to see his lover want him in several ways.

« Doing fine, up there ? » A hint of smile, pride for bringing such pleasure. And he wasn’t even close to what he planned silently.

Keening low in his throat after a playful bite, Yi spoke and even this gave away his desire : « You’re very good at this, I can’t stop myself. I…I think I need you again. »

Still showing how unfamiliar Yi was this this whole concept of arousal. Aware of his body’s craving yet so careful about the way to present this.

« You think you can wait ? Or you need me right now ? » Still prefered to ask, in case Yi yearned too much. It was for him before anything else.

« N-No, you wanted to take your time with me. I can wait. »

This was a go for Yasuo and he would do great use of it. Deeming the area well explored, he trailed lower, down Yi’s chest, flat stomach and still that smooth skin. Too much to kiss, worship gently but he wouldn’t give up so fast.

Beyond it was still clothing, Yi’s habit not to stay completely naked in bed. As soon as Yasuo got his hand lower, fabric vanished and revealed the latter’s need. No a surprise anymore to find him hard.

To indulge his lover, Yasuo stroked hi cock a little, loose grasp not meant to take him closer. By now he couldn’t stay on top of Yi and moved back completely. Warm hand to the latter’s thigh, the silent request was answered and he spread his legs for him.

_Awww gorgeous_. Eagerness so obvious in Yi’s move. New skin to explore, leaning down to nuzzle his inner thigh. Lick a little, gentle bite and just this earned him a short jerk from the latter. _Impatient_. Yasuo paused on this, aware that his lover would want him to finish his happy worship and refuse to even ask for more. Maybe it would be better for them if he went on.

So he sped up his exploration, still taking care not to hurt and giving as many pecks as he could. Appreciative hand trailing down Yi’s leg, massaging lightly. _I should move_.

Arousal wasn’t as obvious in Yi’s body but plenty of reactions showed he was quite far already. Unable to hold on too long. After all, he just started to learn pleasure and this could be a lot to take. One time Yasuo merely brushed his cock and a desperate noise escaped the latter. When he looked up, Yi had his hand over his face, not trying to stop these noises but rather out of fear of himself. Clinging to control, no matter what.

« Honey, I’ll take care of you now. Lie down on your front, I swear it will be good. »

« F-Fine. » Not even fighting that decision nor denying his state.

Yasuo watched him comply, rolling over so his back was turned to him. Also noticed how Yi took the pillow under him, grabbing it and the sheets in a not so calm gesture.

So he came closer, warm hand wandering over his back for a time. Under his palm he could feel the struggle, not so relaxed, terribly craving. He was aware during this he wouldn’t be able to see Yi’s face but it was a small price to pay for such experience offered.

Crawling back, he spread Yi’s legs again and settled right there. Yasuo couldn’t help it, his hand traveled again his lover’s body and stayed over his rear, kneading gently. Admiring the detail of accuracy to any human. _He did a great work_. His face heated up a bit at the thought of tending to Yi this way, it wasn’t often he did it. But it would be good, sure to be rewarded by the sweetest noises.

« Yasuo… ? » Unsure, probably confused about that pause.

« Sorry baby, I’m getting to it. »

So here he went, leaning down to worship his most intimate place. Large lick over Yi’s rim, not so tentative since he expected no taste. That sense of purity, clean. Better. What caught his attention was his lover’s surprised moan, suddenly clutching the pillow.

« Ah— ! What did you do… ? »

No time to answer, Yasuo returned to it, craving any kind of praise for his work. Tongue pushing lightly, teasing and passion put into this attention. He kept his hands over Yi, registering any reflex, jerking as he properly ate him out. Drool made a mess of it but he didn’t care, he was allowed to love all over his lover.

Curious, he sneaked a hand under and indeed Yi was hard, bucking against his hand the second he went in.

Noises poured freely, a name repeated several time before Yi cut himself and cried out in the pillow. It didn’t even make sense as Yasuo gave everything, alternating between large swipe and gentle push.

No way to talk during but it wasn’t as important as hearing Yi losing himself. Rocking back, thrusting into that slick grasp around his cock. Enough to drown. _Close ?_ Couldn’t stop to ask, Yi would be too desperate.

Then words made some sense : « ‘M close… might come… »

Closer to reality and orgasm than Yasuo thought. A few seconds later, Yi’s back arched in a fashion alike humans, outrageous moan left to be heard. It died over his tongue, sounding like breathless but it was impossible. Rutting into Yasuo’s hand, he rode the feeling for a time, face down.

 _Oh wait_. He still feared it would go as before so he braced himself, observing closely.

When it was clear his ministrations weren’t needed anymore, Yasuo pulled back and laid a careful gaze over his lover. Pleasure was still shaking Yi’s body, hand clutching the sheets and pillow before letting go, then doing it again.

Afraid to touch, Yasuo stayed near. Cautious hand trying to anyway, he still found the latter very physical under his fingertips. _Oh, it’s fine_.

« Hey, still here ? »

Since he was to wait, Yasuo lied down next to the latter, paying attention to anything. Slowly, the trembling came to an end. His hand never left Yi’s back, rubbing to soothe him.

Then Yi turned his face, looking at him. Breath taken at the sight, so precious in that bliss. A hand previously holding the sheets instead reached for Yasuo, clumsy but he still made it. Merely contact but it was sweet. Moving to his face, same gesture done before, this time along a praising gaze.

« I…I’m fine. Shaken to my core. Blissed out. Really, your mouth didn’t disappoint. »

A few seconds was all it took to be kissed again, accepting the kind words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next round incoming!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm off to bed, good night
> 
> thank for reading toooooooooo <3

Merely his second climax ever and it shook his expectations all the same. Strong sensation, running his body till he had no control left. Then everything felt blurred, heavy for a time. In that gentle moment, Yi lied down and held the latter. Grateful.

_It was good…_ When mortal used that word to describe the following bliss, Yi could understand now. An accurate word, for one of the best feeling to experience. Mind gone, merely able to praise Yasuo for his attention.

At first Yi had been quite confused about what he felt and what exactly his lover was doing. But soon enough his need gave reasons not to care, it was delightful and far from what he got already. Like, he knew it was possible to pleasure someone this way but at the moment he forgot about it.

What a passionnate display, anyway. To see that just Yasuo’s mouth and dedication to please were enough for him to come.

« Talented. Really. » Maybe out of the blue but he always made sure to express how well his lover did. Especially for this, since Yasuo wanted to be forgiven for his latest error.

In front of him as they lied on their side, Yasuo grinned warmly. His hand covered Yi’s over his cheek, basking in that gentleness.

But it wasn’t enough for him to forget. Now he had his share, it was time to return the favor. No doubt Yasuo was craving at the moment, wide pupils betraying his own arousal yet he hadn’t said anything.

Rising a little, Yi didn’t feel as frozen than before, energy coming back. He sat up then went to straddle Yasuo, pushing him lightly to lie back.

Despite the barrier of fabric, he could feel it. Arousal, the latter’s erection straining to be freed, even a wet spot in his boxers. _He’s needy too_. Yet not once Yasuo asked him nor voiced that urge.

As clear as water, he could see through his lover and find desperation. Just after he settled on top of him, Yi registered a small rocking, shy enough to be an error. Everything showed how Yasuo fought his own craving, suppressing it for a time as he gazed back, a kind of flustered shock in his features.

« You need help. Let me make you feel as good as you did for me. »

No immediate answer but he saw Yasuo about to speak and take it back. A few more times, as if seeking his words, a proper way to ask without being too forceful. Then it seemed to come.

« Please… Anything… » Low, not exactly begging but no other way to communicate this.

« Would it be right to repeat the attention you just gave me ? Would you enjoy this ? »

Gentle hands over his lover, carressing as he leaned down and claimed his lips once more. A kiss returned ardently, a hand even coming to rest over his nape and never letting go. What Yi intended to be soft turned quickly into a needy exchange, thirsty for any kind of affection. Even a moan echoed in it, let out on the end as he broke the kiss. Yasuo wasn’t stupid enough to forget to breathe but in such state, it was better to stop him.

« Yes or no ? » Just to remind the question. He prefered to ask this before making a mistake.

Yasuo shook his head at the negative : « No, not today. Sorry, baby…I need you now. »

Self-control fading away, as this short jerking under him, seeking friction. Yi thought fast, about what to do then. Per the latter request, he had to move quick and give something.

So he moved off Yasuo and came to his side, lying down. This was answered by a soft whimper, probably the absence of relief for a time.

No time lost, he went to Yasuo’s boxers and asked him : « Take this off. It’s in the way. »

While his lover did quick work of that, Yi let his gaze wander a little. Really, it was incredible how bothered Yasuo grew, intense blush all over his face and going lower. Not always meeting his gaze, perhaps in a sort of shame for his crude display of need but he was one to love this sight. So human, alive. Yi wanted to have his own mouth all over him, just like he did before. To earn as much noisy reactions, make him scream his name out of pure pleasure. There was so much to find in one’s body and he hadn’t been close to explore all of it.

Craving, craving. His thoughts ran faster, about how nice Yasuo looked against him. By now he had turned his face to him, silently begging. Even went to stroke himself, too far to go back.

« I’m here, love. Let me take care of you. » Right now he was pressed to his lover, smooth hand going directly to his hard cock and giving a few pecks as distraction.

It was good, it was easy and he felt like he could give him everything. As soon as his hand joined Yasuo’s, the latter’s reactions became noisier, hard to hold back. Jerking into the grasp, obscenely easy to seek relief this way. Yi couldn’t take his gaze off his lover. _Lovely…_ The struggle was obvious, all too clear and the pleasure found too. Saliva turning his lips a little shiny, for the passionnate attention provided before. Beautifully filthy.

When he wasn’t completely overwhelmed, Yasuo glanced at him, panting. And a rush of something hit Yi too. Love, he thought at first. It was so often he felt this, overcome by emotion. _No, it’s something else_. Found out quickly, realizing. _Oh_. The pull again, beyond affection. Even for having felt it since the day before, Yi wasn’t so good at identifying it.

_I need again ?_

This wasn’t the right time, far from it. Yasuo deserved all his attention, getting twitchy under that fast pace he took himself in. Even as his need increased, all too obvious now, Yi didn’t stop. Giving his affection and the relief the latter seeked. It was nice, to hear him losing it.

Yet his own body refused to be ignored, craving getting out of hand. Despite himself, he finished grinding against Yasuo, impossible to stop this. So he clung to his lover, urgent hand stroking him till it was enough.

« Yi… ? » Voice breaking bit by bit but Yasuo seemed to have some reason left.

« Yes ? » He fought so hard just to save his composure but at such reduced distance, the latter couldn’t anything. Even less since he was directly chasing relief against him, at his own violence.

« You need…twice… ? » Gazing back with as much intent as he could but it still looked pretty hazy.

« Not now. Let me take care of you first. »

All this was without counting Yasuo’s motivation even as gone as he was. So stubborn, he still made an attempt at relieving his lover, his other hand previously holding him close going lower. Yi couldn’t fully understand his body’s reaction, furiously rocking against his hand. _No…_ Since he couldn’t fight this, he went to finish Yasuo off, tightening his grasp.

« Come, come…Please… » He wouldn’t forgive himself if he was first to climax again before the latter even could once.

First sign of the end came and before it would shake Yasuo, he pressed a last kiss ot his mouth, enjoying contact for a time. Then Yi let go, relishing the instant of his lover losing control. Chain of reactions, each more beautiful than the other. Eyes closed, his man tensed, arched off the bed before falling again. Like waves of pleasure, hitting several times before calming for good. Hand covered in fluid and the rest making a mess of Yasuo’s stomach.

A good distraction for himself, focusing on the relief provided.

But as seconds passed, Yasuo completely drained of his energy and looking for comfort, the yearning came back as fast to strike. At least it was going well with the latter’s urge to come closer, embracing him in that blissed state.

« Oh…yes. » A bit dreamy, not so far as he came back to reality.

Yasuo’s hand returned to stroke him, using without shame his slicked one to make this better. So it rendered Yi speechless, not even able to voice his pleasure. Clinging to his lover, chasing another orgasm without knowing if he could indeed. Electrifying, shuddering. It took him by surprise again he didn’t know how to do. So he did what seemed best, instinct. Face down, hidden against Yasuo’s shoulder, body trembling on the brink of climax.

_Wait !_ He couldn’t do this, cling to the latter. Fear took over once more, at the limit of his future mistake. Desperately took his arms away and hugged himself, still leaning into contact. At least he would do no harm like this.

That hand working him fast and hard felt like heaven, crude relief taken. Just a little more and it would be enough.

Last thing he registered before the edge was kind words, whispered to him yet he couldn’t use his mind right now. Just acknowledge the sweetness, this other hand burried in his hair.

Climax happened and like before Yi felt like he just shattered. Too much energy, lightning too powerful. It blinded him for a time, gentle spasms breaking through him. All over again, endless. Riding this sure was exhausting, even for him yet it was good to feel. This was as close to mortality he could get and it was beyond satisfaction.

Just as it went for Yasuo, he felt like lying down, rest though it wasn’t supposed to be needed for him. Time seemed to pass a little, he saw and felt his lover moving around, less contact for a time before he returned and embraced him tightly.

Words started to make sense again.

« Thank you, baby. Thank you. It was perfect. »

Many kissed pressed to his cheek, forehead, shoulder, wherever Yasuo could reach.

Truly, it was such a moving experience. To feel alive, for an instant. The return to reality was nice too, love poured all over him in that welcoming softness.

When Yasuo was about to give another peck to his cheek, he turned his face slightly to steal that kiss. Gentle surprise in that exchange then it turned into a happy purr, laced closer.

Tangled in bed, nothing could bother them in this quiet morning. Not even the other entities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof  
> i'm tired  
> gee, wonder what else they can try~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouh let's go to bed  
> also, feel free to ask me anything as prompt for this AU, I can always use more inspiration :0
> 
> thank you for reading!! <3

Later that day, Yasuo still let his thoughts wander freely about their latest fun. Good time indeed and he simply couldn’t focus on something else. All so new and fresh. Not so innocent thoughts that followed him in the ship, trying his best to act normal but innerly he just daydreamed about their time together.

_So niiiiiiiiiiice…_

Fine, several times Jinx snapped at him out of this, because he would have no work done in the end otherwise. Not his fault if Yi could be so distracting. At the moment the latter was far away, busy somewhere but he did stay till lunch with him then the crew.

What else could he do ? He had been graced of this perfect love and he wouldn’t stop thinking about him, no matter how annoyed Jinx got. And anyway, it was payback for everything she put him through since the beginning.

In a way, it was the most peaceful time the crew could find, since he wasn’t to bother anyone. Merely staying in that back room, sometimes paid a visit by Sona. Being far from Yi wasn’t so terrible, he could physically survive but his heart yearned like a youngster discovering love. Maybe that was accurate.

His thoughts weren’t so idle, focusing on one thing in particular. That morning he could enjoy some sweet time and not only Yi found his second climax but also his third ever. Twice in a row. For mortals, this wouldn’t be so rare, depending on each person but entities were a topic full of uncertainties. Here was Yasuo, wondering about possibilites. _How many times ?_ Would it feel even better or worse afterward ? From what he saw, Yi really enjoyed each time he tended to him. The worship too, all attention brought to his body. If he wasn’t more or less sensitive than a human, maybe there was some differences on other plans. The limits.

_Mmmmh would love to try that~_

Exactly his sort of thoughts during the day, nothing transcendent. As he lost all attention to his book, leaning to the large window. From time to time he noticed how Sona gazed at him curiously but she said nothing. Of course, she couldn’t. But she didn’t seem to have any comments to do. Merely staying in that quiet room, far from the two walking sources of noise in this ship.

This was also why he glanced in her direction sometimes, to see if she had something to tell. Then Yasuo returned to think about his dear love and any grasp over reality left.

One time though their gazes met and he saw Sona about to express herself. Ora shifted in silence as Yasuo paid at least some attention.

« Yes miss ? »

« [So everything is well between you two ?] » At first rather expressionless, now Sona smiled gently.

« What ? That’s so obvious ? » Not so shocked, she heard the day before from Jinx his latest mistake. Damn girl made sure everyone knew.

Soft laugh, all too telling about it. « [Well, it’s difficult not to see. Today you look quite far from us. A bit silly sometimes too. Lovesick.] »

From her expression, it wasn’t a remark or anything of the sort. Just amused observation of the merry life on the Morning Star. Of course people would notice if the captain spent his time sighing while his love was away.

Still, some pink came ot his cheeks, for being caught like this. Not that he made an effort but it was strange to see the other pay attention to his life. Maybe because his and Yi’s story was interesting to follow, more than the potential threat of another visit from the Ordinal.

« Geez, didn’t know I look so stupid. »

_But yeah, lovesick…_

Oh it would be so sweet to have Yi back to him and just take a nap together. And slip a little, share more heated things. Till now, they hadn’t tried all the way and Yasuo really craved this.

Back to his thoughts, gaze lost by the window.

A small clap of hands brought him back to their conversation.

« [Exactly what I was talking about. At least, I’m glad to see you and Yi got along so well. To share such a bond is beautiful]. »

« Sorry, sorry… » Bowed slightly, genuinely apologizing for this. No doubt it was annoying to see him zoning out. « Yes, I’m lucky to have him. Really. »

Yasuo didn’t know how much she knew, if indeed she heard about their private things or not. Starting to know her, she was too polite to mention it. At least, openly. So he was confused and searched for possible implicit there.

Looking up to see what she would maybe say then, he found Sona a bit surprised. _What ?_ That gaze wasn’t on him but higher, he realized, just as a soft noise came from behind and arms laced around him.

_Oh. Yi !_ No need to guess who it could be, given the sudden arrival. Turning to face the latter, he indeed found his lover right there, having joined him on the floor and coming to hug him gently.

« Sorry for interrupting your conversation. » Quiet apology, mainly directed to Sona as he gazed at her. Then his attention came back on Yasuo, so happy to have him right there : « Hello love, I have been waiting to find you again. »

« Baby ! » Coming as close as he could, face burried in the latter’s hood. Then a temporary regret, remembering Sona was right there. Looking back at her : « Ahhhh sorry. »

This wasn’t as awkward than last time, he would recover. And Sona didn’t look so shocked, merely smiling for such sweet scene.

« [It’s alright. You two are really cute together. Perhaps I should leave for now ?] »

« No no no ! We’re leaving, don’t worry. Yi, let’s go ? »

Fast to solve this, standing in a second to move. Yi followed him, joining his side as they went to the door.

« Sorry miss…See you later. » Really that wasn’t the most respectful thing to do but he hoped Sona wouldn’t be mad at him.

« [Enjoy yourselves ! Don’t fret, I won’t tell our trusty pilot.] » All in sweetness, as she waved them goodbye.

« To a later occasion, Sona. » Yi wouldn’t forget this before he closed the door behind them.

Then it was the run to Yasuo’s bedroom, fearing to find the infamous Jinx on their way. At least this went well, they made it quietly, Yi keeping contact in silence. No doubt, as soon as they would find their privacy, it would go again, stronger.

_Can’t wait !_

Wish granted, once the door locked. Now Yasuo was free to love all over him, without any problem. As he turned to Yi, the mask was already down, facing his lover like he was the only one in the universe. New emotion squeezed his heart, for pining all day and craving to have his hands over him.

So as soon as he could, he pushed Yi to the door and claimed his lips. Not that overly sweet exchange after sex but instead the ineluctable passion after hours apart. Pushing even more, pressing the latter to the door till there was no space left between them. Trapped and welcoming.

Parting so slightly to give an ardent gaze, he just found great softness directed to him, as Yi laced his arms around him again.

« I missed you. » Low, a whisper. Just for him to hear.

_Oh no. So precious_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, another chapter without smut xD worry not, friends, they shall have more fun in next update (and all to come next xD)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleep? what's that?
> 
> thank you! comments and kudos are appreciated! <3

Caught by love, easy to surrender. How could time affect him that much ? Affect them ? It was a mystery.

Pressed to the door, arms keeping his here, each single occasion of contact taken. Yi felt like home, having found his love again. Distance wasn’t so much a matter but the time apart played in this. Sometimes glancing to see what Yasuo was up to, in his dayly life. What the crew was doing, if they were in near-death danger. Habit. He noticed too that he wasn’t the only one longing.

Not new but it was a sort of comfort to know the yearning was shared. Two souls waiting for future reunion. And both were realist, they would find each other soon enough. Just, it weighed on them, their patience.

So the mere fact of finding Yasuo and take him in arms was enough to soothe him. They would be alright. When they made it back to his bedroom, Yi could sense his eagerness, ready to be unleashed once they were out of sight. And oh he would give back all he could, glad to have him there. All this led him there, back to the door and a very cute Yasuo holding him close.

Love blossomed once more, always guided by that constant pull. Yi still couldn’t understand this one, if it was affection indeed or a more carnal need. Strange wording, himself didn’t have this but sure he felt it. Deep in his chest, the core of his being begging to be reunited with that mortal, vibrant with life.

Always so fresh to have Yasuo in his arms, craving to show his own love. This time, it took the form of a needy worship, mouth lost between kissing him deep and indulging himself . Many many pecks, given without counting, from his lips to his neck. It looked like the latter would never have enough.

What convinced Yi of the definitive change of mood was the at first shy but persistent rocking against him. If for a time he thought nothing of it, too enraptured by the loving display, now he couldn’t ignore it. Yasuo was literally pushing him to the door, small moves that betrayed his need. Maybe on purpose, maybe not. In any case, Yi was left wanting too. Not better idea than embracing his lover, he let him do and followed a bit these waves of warmth, rolling through them.

Quickly it came to mind that he wouldn’t feel more than the actual touch. Since Yasuo was probably seeking some relief there, he decided to modify his perception again, to feel it. Then it would be good.

What also touched him greatly were the gentle words, whispered close when the latter’s mouth wasn’t busy. Which wasn’t very often but he still gave his attention. All this gave out his need, impatience to have Yi back to him. So much for patience, given how he could barely stop himself before pining him to the door. It was nice, it was endearing and Yi left these wonderful emotions shake him as a start of arousal came. _So fast…_

_Are we really doing this right there ?_

To be honest, Yi didn’t mind, it was just the first the latter didn’t have him lie down for anything heated. But he would take whatever he offered.

« So, right here ? Won’t you prefer to have me in bed ? » Spoken low, head resting to the door as he relished the worship. It was wonderful to be able to feel so much, detect sparks of pleasure in specific moves.

Against him, Yasuo’s breathing was getting shorter but he went on his attentions. Still, he looked up when amid all these soft noises a voice came up.

« Oh errrm you want to ? I like to have you right here. Plus, it’s…hot. »

Head tilt for this then he understood. _Ah, he finds this alluring_.

« Fine, I shall let you. Everything works for me, love. Also, would it be better to undress ? »

Now Yasuo averted his gaze, gingerly kissing his neck with tenderness. As Yi started to think he wouldn’t answer, words were said next to his ear.

« Like this, it’s good. But do as you wish. »

The rocking resumed, now obvious hardness trapped between their bodies. _He needs too_. To see such eagerness was pleasant, Yi held him tighter, as way to encourage him. Since he was given the choice, he had his clothing disappear, bringing skin to fabric.

Immediate reaction from Yasuo, noticing the change. No wait, his hands roamed freely over revealed skin, pressing so lightly. But there was practically no space between them, just the grinding, getting faster as time passed.

Quite a show for Yi. In several ways he could feel and sense his lover’s arousal, obvious in his moves, craving awaken. How it guided him to push harder. Now he was panting harshly, seeking air as he little by little couldn’t give as much of his special attention. Came a point where Yasuo was merely able to cling to him, face burried against his neck, all sorts of noises pouring.

Himself wasn’t unbothered. Slowly it seized his being, making him crave contact like a rare thing, a luxury. Arching against Yasuo, following a very mortal instinct given by desire. Contact also was a new one, how his lover rocked back fully clothed, new sensation. Yi decided it felt good too.

Then there was a high-pitched cry, gasped loudly against his skin and Yasuo got twitchy. Bucking fiercely against him, lot of strenght used to hold him close, never letting go. Yi wouldn’t, never. A few more choked moans after that shaken cry and he understood it had been enough for the latter to come. From mere embrace against the door and enthusiastic grinding. Patience could do so much.

Soft smile while he helped Yasuo through this, glad to hear such melody. Pleasure singing through one’s body and reactions. _Beautiful_. If that could be, it spurred his own chase of release, enjoying the quick thrusts. Sadly, it slowed down as his lover rode his high, sort of exhaustion settling down. _Oh…_ Yi wasn’t too disappointed, no doubt they could go on and help him too. Also very glad to see Yasuo taking such pleasure, though he was able to see his face during it.

Yet as time went without much stimulation, Yi couldn’t stay still. It felt like burning, not it the usual meaning but more like vicious flames consuming his patience.

But he tried to keep it down, as much as he could while Yasuo recovered. The embrace let go a little, still enough to hold but not as tight. At last the latter moved from his hidden spot, gazing at Yi. That was the softest look possible, thankful and loving.

It was too much for his own craving, Yi bucked against him despite himself. And so the gaze turned surprised, wide.

« Ah ! Sorry for that ! »

Yi couldn’t even tell him it wasn’t so urgent, cut off by a whimper as a hand stroked him fast. Fast to comply and seek forgiveness, for his own lack of attention. It was one of the things he liked about Yasuo, how dedicated he was once he took something at heart. It could do wonders if he was to focus on his pleasure and so started a spiral of craving.

Not even taking this slow, the latter worked him fast and hard, aiming to bring him to bliss as soon. All that Yi asked, now the one clinging to him.

« I-It’s alright…I could have waited, don’t worry… » Still difficult to talk clearly.

How could pleasure and need bring him to this ? Barely able to hold Yasuo, take it and fight any noises threatening to come out. This was another mystery, to be shaken so easily, till he was nothing but able to feel.

« No, that’s not right for you baby. Let me do this, will make you feel good. I promise » Soft words, starting to make less sense but he clung to his comprehension, be able to thank Yasuo for his kindness.

The end would happen anyway, he wasn’t one to stop his lover from pleasuring him. Not now.

« Just a little more…Please… » Rendered mortal in these instants, so needy he could barely put words one after the other.

When Yasuo wasn’t whispering sweet nothings, he lingered around his mouth, sometimes giving a gentle peck, sometimes trailing his lips over his cheek. Feelings left open to be seen, offering relief and love.

_I won’t hold…_

Yi could feel it, the loss of control as much as the fast edge coming. It was going to break him, take him apart, have him kneel. It was impossible to dodge, already so close. Another rush of fear, about hurting Yasuo in his peak. _No no no…_ So he moved his arms to hug himself once more, instead of clinging to the latter. An accident could always happen and prevention was needed. So he fought his urge till the end, hands over his shoulders and hoping he wouldn’t break completely.

Flash in his vision, possibly going blind of a few seconds then pleasure washed over him like a storm. Hard, fast, impossible to get away. So much he feared he would fall, not able to hold himself up. But Yasuo was here, holding him close while himself couldn’t by fear. Many words whispered, surely praise but in such state of bliss it got mixed up, impossible to understand.

Just, it felt good. Yasuo was here. Everything was fine.

Still, exhaustion seemed to catch up and the latter ended up sitting down, keeping Yi in his arms. Yet himself barely registered that change, too taken by climax. It went on and went on, never letting him go. Spasm wreacking through his body and he never saw the end of it. Not even aware of the many noises and small gasps he let out in this constant rush of pleasure.

It started again and again, bringing him to his knees, in Yasuo’s lap.

No longer in control.

Face resting against the latter’s shoulder, eyes open as he endured. No, it wasn’t bad, the opposite. Each move, each time Yasuo rubbed his back to soothe, each single detail made him live.

Till it ended. Both a relief and sad note. At least now he could relax and take back his control. There Yi registered his position, how he brought them to the floor and completely leaned on his lover. Unlocking the embrace around himself, he got back the use of his arms, glad to see he caused no damage.

And now words made sense. So tender, seizing his soul.

« Gorgeous…You did well. Just for me. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kids, ya got a whole train of smut coming this way  
> good luck xD


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, let's get this sleep!!
> 
> thanks for reading, means a lot! <3

It seemed that each new orgasm would be something to behold, from Yasuo’s point of view. The one he just gave to Yi was indeed worth the sight, for the plethora of sweet noises let out and the dear abandon displayed. So nice to see, every time.

Right now, the latter was still recovering from it, in his arms. Sure neither could stand for so long at the door so he had to sit on the floor for a time. Also because Yi was too shaken to even notice this, nor hold himself up. Merely leaning into him, precious.

The habit of gentle words came back, a sort of reflex each time he had his lover in such mood. Vulnerable, open, infinitely mortal even for a short time. In these occasions exhaustion could catch up and it was his mission to make it better, give his love till bliss faded away and he could think again. _My sweet darling…_ No way in these universes to bring down a cosmic entity yet he found the closest one, with a lot of tenderness and some skill at pleasuring.

After a few minutes quietly basking in each other’s presence, Yi started to get back to life, hugging back. Such a cute display, a bit lazy, greatly touched by that previous orgasm. Now he properly went to cuddle, kisses pressed to Yasuo’s neck. Just this, the feeling of lips against his skin, reflex or not to continue affection.

« Hey, doing fine ? » Making sure, just in case. Because he still had some ideas for them.

Slowly Yi parted while his hands stayed over him, offering a soft gaze. Satisfied, glad. There came a fond smile, surely he got some happy thoughts going on then.

« Very well, dear. This was good to feel, even for this unexpected choice of situation. I liked this. » One of these hands went to craddle Yasuo’s face, gentle gesture for an equally gentle mood.

Burst of joy, difficult to keep silent as it hit him. Always soothed everytime Yi did that kind of move, guided by love. He said entities were created for this, bring life and it was true, he did feel alive and happy after this. As if he could literally give joy. Maybe not truly but Yasuo was so smitten, it made every gesture so unique and wonderful. Even in such heated context.

_Ahhhh…_ And now the mood was quite soft, he didn’t know how to bring up what he wanted then. Sure this would be a certain fall on the topic but Yi would follow anyway. As gift to be forgiven later, Yasuo closed distance and kissed him, directly going to deepen it. Tongue pushing eagerly, meeting his lover, he tried to pour as much of his craving and passion in it. Quickly he came to cling to the latter, glad to feel a response wanting to be equal. Of course Yi would try to meet him half-way, giving back all he received. And now it got faster, no break. Till his lover parted and gave a gaze only translated as melting. Had he been human, no doubt Yi would be blushing so nicely. At least that glint in his gaze was worth everything.

This would be Yasuo’s special gift, to be able to bring the worst out of him. Not really the worst but these carnal thoughts, guided by lust, this was his doing. Yi was barely new to all these concepts of need and desire and already he realized such power of distraction he got. In no way a corruption, just brought him to pleasure, since Yi asked him.

He watched this unravel, how he came to be needed like this. Right now not so much but a thorough kiss and he could already picture his lover gasping against him.

« Tell me, baby. I’m curious. How many times can you come ? » Not so innocent, this was why he needed the mood to go on.

For a time Yi seemed still caught in that short wonder after ardent affection but soon enough he registered the ask.

« I have no idea. Probably as much as we go on. We’re not subject to exhaustion or any of your mortal limits. »

_Really ?? Holy !!_ This could make sense and already Yasuo’s mind raced. Had been planning to find the limit himself but if it was so far, this would require some imagination. _Damn, I want_.

« Could I try ? To find the limit ? I want to see you in my bed, blissed out and utterly loved. Please let me ? »

Such enthusiasm seemed to impress Yi, pausing for a few seconds, so dear gaze directed to him. Still, an answer came : « If that is your wish, I can let you. But don’t push yourself too much, I have no idea if you would even find a limit. »

« Even if we don’t find out, at least you will feel good for a long time. Thank you, honey. » Small peck to Yi’s cheek, spontaneous and happy to give. Then jumping on his ideas, Yasuo got out of the embrace and stood, hand held out for the latter. « Come to bed, it will be better. »

Maybe all this was going a little too fast for Yi but he still followed. Quiet, curious gaze over his lover as he joined him in crumpled sheets. Yasuo saw this and indeed slowed down, prefering to make this was gentle as he could.

« Is it fine, though ? Tell me if it becomes too much or else. »

« Oh, it is. No need to worry about me. I’m merely curious to see what else you haven’t tried yet. »

No doubt he sensed Yasuo’s worry, self order to go easy. So he came closer and kissed him gently. Truly another kind of kiss than the latest, sweet and calm. Peace in the form of affection. And so he let Yi do, pushing back gently, craving quenched partly. Till he got him to fall, back to the mattress and a very glad lover all over him. Still cautious but aiming to please.

Now that he towered him, he grinned as to hide that deep blush taking over. How easily could this sight still fluster him, to be right there, able to witness such a perfect being. Yi looked beautiful under him, skin free to be explored once more and open arms for him. Really tempting to give up on hsi ideas and merely curl up against him, napping for eternity. _Not now_.

Since he had to find many possibilities to bring sufficent pleasure, Yasuo decided to stay right here and straddle him properly. Himself wouldn’t be able to take so soon, to his own chagrin but his focus was Yi, not his urge at sleep for now. _Or maybe ask him what he would like._ But again, Yi told him he wanted to see more, new things. _What should I do ?_

Idea illuminating his thoughts. _Oh, why not_.

« Yi ? Remember that time you fingered me ? Wanna know how it feels ? »

On his part, he burned at the mere picture of Yi writhing under him, knowing that just for him it was excellent. So it could potentially be to his taste too.

The latter stared at him for a time, not shocked but maybe remembering indeed that one time he had the opportunity to prepare Yasuo, explore on his own.

« I…I’d appreciate it a lot, I think. Please, do. »

This was the overly polite way for Yi to say he really wanted this, given the anticipation readable in his stance and light twitching. As to confirm, Yasuo had his hand over his chest, stomach, trailing lower as he paid attention to the smallest reaction. Now even words could impact his lover and he started to realize. No doubt Yi’s imagination could do a lot too, that he let his thoughts wander and try to piece how this would feel. And now it got an effect over himself, half-hard when Yasuo came to focus down there.

A soft noise had him look up, just after he gently stroked his cock. Shy reaction, for a need getting too strong by the second. Not in a day or two that Yi would understand how it worked, how short it could get to him. Yasuo teased lightly but this wasn’t his goal. The fun would come soon.

Moving on, he reached far of for lube, usually kept nearby. Though it wasn’t so easy to find, he struggled a bit while Yi waited quietly. Just touching him gently, clue that he couldn’t do much without contact.

_Here it is !_ Hurrying to make it up, Yasuo lubed his hand and went to sit by the latter’s side.

Fleeting thought, stopping by when he was about to go for it. Still, he didn’t really stop, but he took his time circling Yi’s entrance, making himself known there. This would be teasing too, if he decided to go on for long. Before he would try, he gazed at Yi.

The latter was in that same position, lying on his back, face turned in his direct to miss nothing. But gods, his expression. Even better when he felt that at first cold touch and persistant stimulation in a place he merely registered last time.

« Tell me, will you feel like humans do ? ‘Cause, you know, there a damn sweet spot that could make you scream but no idea if you have one too. »

Now arousal was all too clear in Yi’s moves and expression. More difficult to perceive than for mortals but still very obvious. Light tremor in his body, that Yasuo could feel under his other hand over his chest.

For a time he looked like searcching his words. Maybe it got difficult to think as he grew needy, gently teased. No idea why himself reacted that way in this intimate place since he hadn’t explored this before.

« I d-do. There are some nerves ends there and so I copied this too. Yasuo, do something. Please… » And now he went to paw at him, trying to get him moving though it was difficult.

Yasuo would never push him too far, not when he could be so damn gorgeous in his need. « Hold on, baby. Be ready and most important, relax. »

Slowly he pushed a finger inside, registering that unusual temperature. Sure it made sense, since Yi was slightly colder that him but it remained a surprising note. On the latter’s side, he seemed to have taken this rather well, not clenching too hard on the intrusion.

« How you doing ? It’s alright ? » He couldn’t help but let love to spill in his voice, enraptured by such sight.

In this hell of craving, Yi had covered his hand, lingering over his chest. So they were still linked, basking in that semblance of contact.

« It’s strange…but I think it’s good. » Even the tone slipped to raw need.

So Yasuo decided to go on, adding another finger and this time scissoring inside. This specifically earned him a shaky moan, repeated several times as Yi got used to the stretching.

Easy to fall into a sort of pace, happily thrusting inside, massaging his walls with care. It was nice, for him and for Yi since he got really twitchy, sometimes jerking into contact and moaning lowly. Always his face turned to keep eye contact, sort of last anchor before the end. And his hand was still held, increasing strenght.

« Still good ? » Oh he took his own fun in making Yi react, like a puppet. Pull the right strings and the most gorgeous reaction would happen.

« Y-Yes… I understand why you liked this so much. » Slurred though breathing would never impact Yi. Yet so many clues on hsi state.

« Alright~ Love, be ready. »

Last warning before he actively searched for Yi’s sweet spot. It wasn’t so difficult to find and just as he brushed it, a loud cry pierced through his lover, graps tightening in a second.

« Ya-Yasuo— » Half gone, the instant he was touched. And now barely able to pick up the pieces.

Far from done and hungry for more, Yasuo returned to that spot. Not too hard but he made sure to be accurate, come back against it so very often, Yi couldn’t even stay still over the mattress. If that first cry was impressive, it was small compared to all that resonated in that bedroom. The latter couldn’t even keep eye contact, head tipped back as pleasure overwhelmed him, wave by wave. Truly the best thing to see, Yasuo felt so blessed.

A third finger and Yi’s voice was gone. Yet peak was found in that crude stimulation. Bucking, jerking into contact like a rare thing, chasing the smallest drop of pleasure till it would end. Yi came undone, just by his hand and nothing could fill him with more pride.

Over his chest, the grasp got so tight, unforgiving, to the point Yasuo feared it might hurt. But the sight was too distracting.

As following the waves, Yi’s body went in this relentless cycle. From his point of view, Yasuo came to the conclusion that climax for the latter was a sort of loop. Always coming back, always running, bouncing back. The real question was what caused the end of such peak. Maybe because he still needed a break. Anyway, he kept fingering him till it last, providing all he could .

By now, Yi’s voice could be heard again, so close to hushed whispers as if it broke earlier. Maybe it did. So Yasuo came closer, almost enough to kiss him but he prefered to wait. Take in any memories, make sure he was satisfied for this second orgasm.

What a beautiful sight, always. Now Yi was completely disheveled, hair all over the pillow and settling haze. Climax seemed to slow down, having brought him to close his eyes. Merely a weak jerking against his hand, nothing more. Safe to say it was over. Yasuo pulled out and leaned closer, peck to the corner of his mouth not to be too surprising.

It was also very sweet to see his lover’s reflex after the end, closing himself a little. For this Yasuo had the solution. He lied down and took him in his arms while making sure not to take his held hand away. There, it did the trick and Yi ended up snuggling to him, probably in need for contact.

« Cutie, cutie. Still with me ? » Softly asked, as he relished the embrace.

No spoken answer, instead Yi met his gaze. At last. Only his love could compete with the one found there, consuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear, they not even close to the end of experiments xD


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school at the corner, this was the last dayly update T__T
> 
> thank you for reaidng, kudos are appreciated!! <3

_Okay, two done. What next ?_

Already Yasuo thought about following this experimentation, thorough worship. Till then, Yi seemed to take it fairly well. At the moment, he lied down in bed, searching any possible contact. Probably recovering and that very concept left him wondering. It meant finding pleasure could make him more alive, even for an instant. Anyway, Yasuo was glad to see him so satisfied, rocked gently in their embrace.

Since they had already tried certain things, he wanted some diversity. Have Yi discover new ways, sources of pleasure. Right on he thought about a good lovemaking. _Ohhhhh why not ?_ Himself craved that from the start, to be fucked senseless. And now this would give equal satisfaction to his lover, perfect.

At the back of his mind, still lingered the fact that Yi was already prepared. They could do it this way too. _I don’t know_. It required to ask him and also for him to actually want that. Ready for anything with his love but still prefered to be the one receiving.

« Yi ? Do you want to do more ? » Still important to ask, for this was for Yi before anything else. Even his own requests and need.

It was some time since they had fun against the door, enough for him to crave again. Insistent, difficult to ignore while he explored Yi’s insides. And here he was now, yearning.

Small move in the embrace, the latter parting just enough to look at him : « Anything. I’m sure you will find something even better to share. »

Then he went to kiss Yasuo, tenderness flooding the contact. This was probably the moment Yi realized he held his hand all this time. Even through climax. Enough panick to move away, give a worried gaze.

« Oh no. Did I hurt you ? »

_Huh ?_

« What ? » Given how Yi let go of his hand, he started to understand the matter. « Ah, my hand ? Don’t worry, baby, you still had everything in control. I swear it didn’t hurt, though you’re damn strong ! »

Something appeared in Yi’s eyes, worse than worry and he feared he said the wrong thing. _But what ? It’s alright_. The latter leaned close, face resting against his chest and everything screamed this wasn’t so fine.

« I wasn’t in control. At all…I could have hurt you. »

« But you didn’t. It’s alright, please. Stay calm. »

In no way he saw that coming and the depth of the matter was beyond a small issue. For Yi. Because in all honesty, there was no harm. Yasuo hugged him tight, doing his best to soothe something that really touched the latter. Not as much as panick but close.

 _That’s why he doesn’t hold me during it ?_ This made sorta sense, even if he was positive nothing could go wrong. Indeed Yi was really strong and could cause damage but he didn’t, even when he thought he lost control.

Not always he was the one comforting the other but it had to happen someday. A bit complex even to detect such worry though. In his arms, Yi seemed to stop whatever punitive thoughts he had, holding himself.

« Will be fine ? Do you want to stop ? »

« I don’t want to harm you…I have no control over myself during this, I can’t risk… »

This was probably old, that fear of his own actions when gone. Maybe Yi realized it the first time he tended to him. Memory, how he kept his hands for himself while Yasuo did his best to pleasure him. Yes, all made sense.

« You don’t have to hold me. I can do without it, while you’re not in control. Don’t worry for me, honey. »

To be the most convincing and appease Yi’s worry, he seeked another kiss. Equally gentle, languid as he resolutely kept it slow. Craddling the latter’s face, communicating some peace.

« Trust me ? It will be fine. »

« Alright… » Low but enough.

So nice to feel Yi accept everything, his trust, his love and urge to please.

« Hey, I know what we could do now. Wanna fuck me ? »

Short pause while Yi looked at him, head tilted slightly : « You want me to take you ? »

Turning it that way, it sounded like he was the one needing this. Maybe, yes.

« Haha, I’d love to. But I’m asking you if it’s to your taste. We already did it, just you couldn’t appreciate it fully. »

Eager nod as answer, the best thing to see : « I want, please. Just make sure I won’t have to hold you when it goes too far. »

« I will ride you, don’t worry. Just enjoy this third round. »

New energy guided his move, as he got out of the embrace and stood to undress. At first Yi clung a little to him but let go, when it seemed to follow their plans. Then, a curious gaze stayed on him, watching this stripping.

At last Yasuo was free, though it wasn't pleasant to see the mess made after that first release. Sure it would need some cleaning later. Not now, he had more urgent and important at hands. Grabbing lube nearby, he slicked again his hand and this time went to prepare himself.

« Wait, let me see. » Softly requested. Yi came closer, facing him so he could indeed watch this.

Fluster coming soon, coloring his cheeks as made him in display for the latter. Spread legs, supporting himself on an elbow then he actually got to work. Really peculiar, to have Yi’s whole attention on something of the sort. Obscene but worthy of his interest. His lover kept his hands over him, his thighs. Could even feel some light twitching against his skin when he pushed a finger inside. Easy, nothing new and his body got used to regular intercourse. It wouldn’t take long to get used to this, just the time to stretch a little. Directly adding a second finger, Yasuo worked himself open.

It wasn’t just his increasing arousal, his own hand thrusting inside that got him blushing but the enraptured gaze he found. Already so hard, precum leaking a little and paid attention to everything. Beyond curiosity.

« Like what you see… ? » Where did his breath go ? Suddenly he couldn’t even stay calm, trying to keep it down but it was difficult.

Short nod from Yi. Then it seemed to prompt him for more than watching, looking for lube. Yasuo didn’t really notice all this till the latter brought a slick colder hand to his entrance, lingering there gently.

« G-Go on, if ya want… »

« Yes. » Shy, so serious as if he was trusted with the safety of the universe. Truly the case but it was special to see him give equal dedication to his lover preparing himself.

A finger slipped inside, along his two already working him. Tentative, trying. The stretch became a challenge but he could take it. It was also very sweet and arousing to see Yi look at him like this. Cautious for any reaction, matter.

Then that tender spot was touched and Yasuo swore he saw stars for a second. Small noise from Yi too, desperation in his gaze as he came even closer, thrusting gently though everything told he wasn’t so fine.

« Yi… ? You need soon… ? »

Closely, he could indeed see that his lover was hard again, light relief taken from his own hand, unbusy. That gaze told everything else.

Real questionning, how Yi could still find some focus to tease him down there while being at the brink of letting go.

« Do you feel ready… ? I fear this is already a lot, I won’t be able to stay in control for long… »

There, confirmation that the latter was hit again by arousal.

« It’s enough, come here… »

Purely following the ask and his instinct, Yi returned to his side. Still paid attention for a few seconds to his hand, after giving such intimate relief.

« Lie back then we can go for it. » Some breath back but Yasuo knew he wouldn’t last. At the mere idea of taking Yi, watching him lose himself in that very first lovemaking, he felt his end coming.

The later complied gingerly, the sweetness of such need obvious in his moves. Even that gaze killed Yasuo softly. Silently begging,

« Yasuo…Please… » Just to make him even more desperate.

Rush of anticipation, Yasuo straddled his lover, enjoying the sight shortly. It was nice to be there, watch Yi about to lose it at the start. Fleeting note, noticing how the latter kept his hands over himself, folden or ready to cover his face. Too bad, himself would greatly enjoy some nice bruises over his hips, proof of need and love. But it was important to keep Yi at peace, let them enjoy themselves quietly.

This didn’t mean he had to keep his hands too. Yasuo’s went to the latter’s chest, enjoying the feeling for an instant then he braced himself. Soft exhale, lifting himself then he guided Yi’s cock inside. No big rush though he was really tempted to. Instead, he relished the stretch, slight difference of temperature but mostly how the latter inched little by little. Managed to catch a glimpse of his lover, after a gasp slipped out. Yi was close, he could tell. Trembling under him, his palm, barely able to hold back this litany.

« Pretty… » This slipped out too, he couldn’t help but point out his exact thought.

« And you’re…incredible… » Strange to hear an entity like this, rather breathless yet it couldn’t be that. « This is beyond what I thought… »

Indeed it must have been quite a change compared to the last time. Since then, he learned to feel pleasure and Yasuo was dead sure it made a hell of a difference. Now that Yi was sheathed inside, he tested the waters and rolled his hips, earning a few moans.

Farther he went, more the latter grew noisy, a hand over his face to keep it busy. The most beautiful thing was to feel how he rocked back, body made slave to instinct and need. Yi couldn’t fight that, he just followed and let himself be guided to the edge.

So Yasuo gave all he could, spurred by the sight. It was so good, to feel the latter’s cock pounding into him as if nothing else mattered. The complete loss of control would arrive soon.

All flushed, craving to the unbearable point, Yasuo rode him with abandon. So happy to know this time it was truly mutual, that pleasure was shared. Thrusts grew sharp, beyond what himself asked. This was Yi’s work, so close to the end.

Then a sob broke out and Yasuo knew it was from him. Looking straight at him, surprised and deeply touched.

« Baby… ? » At the limit of unvoiced.

« Too much…too much… I can’t— »

Yes he could. Before Yasuo could even feel it, another cry came up to announce his climax. Difficult for Yi to fully give himself, since he tried to clutch at his control but the violence of his peak translated in his moves. Erratic, really deep, several times it reached that spot and sent Yasuo reeling.

How would it go this time ? Third orgasm in a row. Yet he couldn’t pay attention to this, shaken to his core.

« Yi…. » On this his voice broke, nothing else to do.

White stripes over Yi’s stomach, making but neither was able to focus. Just sensations, invading till there was nothing left.

As expected, Yasuo was the first to come back to a certain level of awareness. The haze settled, gentle and he was really ready to give up and fall forward. This wouldn’t do, he knew it. Instead, he tried to focus on his lover, see how this was going.

For now he was too blissed to even feel overstimulation, as Yi kept rocking inside. Though it got slower, slower, till it came to and end. Not everything, still. That strong tremor never stopped, running Yi’s body like a cycle.

Pulling out, Yasuo felt drained as he came closer to collapse by the latter’s side. Hand over Yi, he seemed still solid so nothing to fear for now. Gently he came on top of him, to steal a kiss or just to check on him. It wasn’t over, obviously. As he thought, it started over and over again. Yi wasn’t even aware of his presence, gaze stuck on the ceiling or further away. Wide, almost shocked. When he came closer, soft noises could be hear, low in his throat. Nothing coherent.

_He’s still deep in it_.

Now he wouldn’t freak out too much over this. Instead, rather proud to have given such pleasure once more. Yasuo decided to stay there, snuggle against him till his climax would end. Also because it was the best thing after sex, cuddles. Even now he could feel how Yi shook gently, low gasps. Not once his hand left his face, clutching nothing. At least he got some peace for no harm.

« Come back, honey darling… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> indeed, uni starting again ;;; probably gonna update three times a week, sorry for this  
> a new series should arrive soon!! modern AU!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> i'm very tired, uni is fucking me up, sleep left me, i should be writing something else and i have classes today
> 
> anyway, thank for reading! <3

Too much. Not enough.

Both feelings at the same time, the last echo of pleasure running his body. Yi wasn’t even truly aware of this, the slow return to reality. Felt everything and nothing at the same time. Overstimulation. If that could be. But a different kind than the one mortals could feel. This time, he merely lied down and stayed hyper aware of every little spark of pleasure. _It’s….good_. So much for his vocabulary, this time it was lacking to describe what he felt. Nothing came as close. Good. Pleasant warmth, if he was to trust his senses. _Warm ?_

As the surface was reached, he realized it wasn’t really his own temperature but Yasuo’s. Quietly snuggled to him, holding him dearly. It dazed him shortly to see that he completely lost himself in that intercourse. No way to find a temporal point, how long since he was out. It shouldn’t have been too long but still, he was unsure.

Also because he couldn’t remember well how it went after a certain moment. How could Yasuo make him so helpless ? It was all too sweet and hot and messy, easy to slip and fall. For his fear of his own strenght during loss of control, this wasn’t as good. But it would seem nothing dramatic happened, a bit of a relief.

Tranquil breathing nearby, warm body pressed to his and already he felt love well up. His lover had been so good to him, now all he wished for was to please in return. Gently, Yi moved from his stiff position and returned the embrace, careful hands over naked skin.

Immediate reaction, Yasuo moved to rest on top of him, that beautiful grin he had in such intimate setting. Exactly what made him crave a kiss, no matter the time and situation.

« Hey, baby. Glad to see you back. » So so loving, along a hand lifting his chin. No doubt they both had the same urge in mind, to quench thirst.

So Yi wouldn’t wait any longer and pulled him closer, hand behind his head. Begging a kiss, accepted fast and full of desire. Peculiar, to actually need something that much but he wouldn’t question it. To have Yasuo so eager to please sure was a blessing, too much for him. But he would take anything, as long as it was given happily. Like this kiss, quickly overwhelming them. This wouldn’t have stayed quiet for long, too restless, glad to oblige. If at first he thought to be the one needing most of the exchange, Yi was proven wrong as time stretched. Yasuo didn’t let go, no once, so opposite to the previous sweetness. He kept his hands over the latter, covering him completely and providing even more.

All this stopped suddenly, after a good making out. Yasuo was the one parting so fast, only to give such an ardent gaze to his lover. Piercing, burning to offer. From here, it really brought up his blush, deep red over his cheeks from the lack of air. And so he fought his breath back, pinning Yi down to the mattress and passion given form. This would give him the wrong idea, really. _He still needs ?_ No way to know, this wasn’t the topic he mastered. But seeing Yasuo in such state, he could make a guess.

« Love ? Do you need more ? » The mere question got him craving too. All this was really new, Yi couldn’t know yet when these urges would go away, if it ever would one moment. Or just cut it off but even that seemed useless. _I don’t know_.

He remembered, his own body betraying, seeking his lover’s presence and love only to beg for more. Till it reached the carnal point and then it would be enough. But how to make it go away ? Stop any pain signal for some time ? This was his peers recommandation but he thought the time between his encounters with Yasuo was too short.

Anyway, for now he didn’t suffer from it. Just, it really was taking to notice how much he could need.

As another proof, he saw the short time Yasuo took to answer this, deep gaze lingering on him. Starved for more, not too violently but enough to be seen.

« You first. Do you want to continue ? » Still a hint of need.

This left Yi wondering about how long he zoned out. It must have been long enough for Yasuo to want more, probably. Or really he was desperate, just like himself. _Such a pair_. Imagination could do so much, when one only had it as distraction. But could he even reach three times ? It still was Yasuo, never underestimate this man. He would prove the contrary to the whole universe.

« You’re not answering me. » Chuckle left to be heard. Sometimes he loved how caring the latter was, even in the wild sense. « Do you need relief ? I never went with you until a third release so I’m curious. »

« I…I don’t really need right now. But I would soon, very soon. Honey, I just want to see you…You look so pretty when you’re letting go. »

New wave of emotion, mixed with need as he heard this. Always so kind, even in his stubborn ways. A surprise to hear he wasn’t craving at the instant but no doubt Yasuo said the truth. If they were to continue, he would get aroused as quick. Yi himself got this rush of anticipation. _Still, it would be the last one if we go for it_. Not to doubt his lover’s stamina but already they were at his usual maximum. Maybe able to push a little more but no further a third.

« Tell me how you want me, I’m all yours. And don’t fret, I shall provide you equal relief if you ever feel the need later on. »

Even words had an impact, he could watch it happen before his gaze. Yasuo, still lying on top of him, breath held for a few seconds while arousal clouded his eyes a little more. _He won’t hold for long_.

So Yi was curious what he would ask him. They had tried so many different things this day, was it possible to discover something else ? He waited patiently, gentle hands roaming the warm body pressed to his.

« Touch yourself. » Said in a breath, almost quiet but given the close distance, everything was heard.

Yi didn’t know how to react to this request. An order, more or less. Still, it was a choice offered. But he never really expected Yasuo to ask this. Something he wouldn’t get involved in. _Really ?_

« Are you sure ? I’d rather let you do whatever you want with my body. »

How to intensify a blush by the second. Really, Yi wondered if there was a limit for that, if his lover would stop getting redder in the face at a mere offering of himself.

« I-I keep what I asked. I’d want you to touch yourself. » That time eye contact broke, when Yasuo hid against his chest. « But don’t if that’s not you thing, I understand. » Almost shy, muffled against skin.

Always so strange to hear Yasuo’s requests, when it wasn’t directly tending to his own need. It left Yi wondering what he could get from that or if he merely seeked to pleasure him without an ounce of relief back.

« I can do this. But what about you ? » Still worried to have nothing planned for Yasuo. After all, sex was before anything a way for him to make him happy.

« I’ll be fine ! I just want errrrrm to see you. I’d really really love this. »

_Oh. He finds this arousing_. A concept Yi still had to grasp yet but it left him very curious. To hear about people finding relief in someone else’s. To watch. Maybe Yasuo had this just for him but all the same, it made him weak to know. And to understand. Because this made sense, to find joy in seeing his lover satisfied, happy. Only thing to check was if he could indeed get physical response from this. Another time, though.

« It’s alright. If this make you happy, I’ll do it. Just tell me, how do I do ? What position ? »

For this, Yasuo lost no time and moved off him, sitting up by his side. « Do as you wish ! But if really you don’t know, maybe sit. I think it’ll be good. »

Since he had no preference, Yi did as suggested and sat too. Facing the latter, who decided to get a bit closer while still leaving some space between them. After some shifting, Yasuo seemed to be happy with that. This way, he would miss nothing and it left Yi touched, no idea what kind of emotion. Sort if vulnerability, being open like this for his love to see. There was no such thing as shame for him but in occasions like these, his need to mask himself came back so faintly.

« Like this ? » Quietly asking, to be sure. The situation came on him, wondering how he was doing this. Never done similar act before, or at least succeeded by himself.

Yasuo nodded eagerly, blush still staining his face. This wouldn’t go away soon. In such open position, Yi’s gaze could just travel a little and fall on the latter’s crotch. Still craving, after all this. Quick to catch up. Really tempted to help Yasuo instead but this was his request, he couldn’t do something else.

There came the feared pause. No idea how to do this. Well, he knew but under such scruteny, it was like half his reason had left. Yet he needed, needed so much. But he couldn’t bring himself to this.

« Baby ? » Of course Yasuo would notice, ask. As small and worried this sounded.

« Ah no, don’t worry. It’s just, I’m not very familiar with all this. »

« Go on, there is nothing to fear… » All too sweet, smiling at him while he held Yi.

_No fear. There is no wrong way_. So Yi took himself in hand, careful. Yet at the first touch his yearning felt like doubled. Couldn’t help but squeeze a little harder, stroking his cock a few times. Still lubed after their lovemaking, the glide was more than easy. And already Yi felt the pull, getting stronger.

« Oh… » A few noises let out, not really aware of it. As soon as he noticed, Yi looked up and indeed that gaze laid over him was priceless.

His love, burning with passion, coming a little closer to hold. It may seem innocent, hands casually staying on his arm and waist. Sometimes it twitched lightly, when he accidently moaned aloud.

This seemed to go well, for now. Chasing that spark of pleasure, seizing it with determination. It was so bright, ready to consume him. Seconds passed and Yi couldn’t think about anything else. Too strong, too taking. couldn’t even take his hand off himself, bucking into the grasp. Half aware of his small pleas, a certain name spoken with need.

So much desire for this and. It seemed in reach, so close. Soon he would break and fall into another rush. Very soon.

Not a single thought spared to the debauched sight he was giving, how vulnerable this situation was. No care, it felt good and it was what Yasuo asked. By the way, his lover’s gaze never left him, entranced. So much desire in a man, devouring just from a gaze. Once Yi looked up, he couldn’t avert it again. So much love, begging to be given, so happy to see him in this instant.

Yet once Yi looked lower. See if the latter was as affected than him and indeed he was. Very hard, a mess of precum trailing down. If he could pay as much attention, he would notice the light rocking, seeking relief but there was no way to have it. To see Yasuo rendered to equal yearning was a blow, not sure if he would recover.

As he grew closer to the edge, something happened.

Or maybe to say, didn’t happen. Yi had no idea why but he couldn’t, as simply as that. Climax was there, so close yet it was out of reach. It didn’t happen. _What….. ? What am I doing wrong ?_ His thoughts were already a mess and now his body couldn’t let him focus. It was so good but he couldn’t go further.

« Please…. » Didn’t realize he said this out loud, to be heard. Pleasure was maddening, at the brink of bliss yet he was stopped there.

« W-What’s wrong, baby ? It’s okay, you can come… »

Gone for good, body spiraling into need till there was no way back. No control over himself anymore, merely fisting his cock and crying out of frustration.

« I can’t…It’s not…enough…Please ! » Urging, begging, whatever as long as it made it stop.

Choked sound nearby, Yasuo hit by the meaning of all this. But just this was too long for Yi, not able to take more. In despair, he yanked his lover to his body, taking him in his arms to sob his need. Now he could feel Yasuo’s arousal, jerking into contact despite himself. Completely forgot his inhibitions about embracing the latter during this sensitive instant. All that mattered was to make this end. _Please please please…_

It turned even more messy, when Yasuo took his hand away and instead rocked against him. Crude contact, cocks brushing and all the previous lube and precum got this filthy. A hand around both of them and no care to the universe, whoever may hear. Yi finished back to the mattress once more, a very needy lover in his arms and delicious friction around his cock. All that it took to bring him to climax, crying out brokenly

« I’m— coming…. » Eyes definitely closed, curling into Yasuo and orgasm rippled through his being.

Harsh, violent, black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really, i hate not being able to write that much. this week is horrible, can't even write during the half of it. next week should be better. still, small update.  
> on parallel, i'm working on a modern AU and this will take some time to build up, give a proper introduction.  
> and kinktober is soon, some prompts will be written during the month


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yehaw!! i'm not letting this one down, dw xD
> 
> thank you for reading!! <3

Not even able to stop himself before the edge, right as Yi clung to him through this.

« Ah— ! »

Sure it was a sweet thing to be able to find climax together but Yasuo would always prefer to watch it happen, second by second. One of the best instant. Strong embrace around him yet he couldn’t pay attention to this new detail. No matter how long he wanted this during their fun.

Barely supporting himself, Yasuo surrended to bliss. Shaking him to his core like he was nothing, breath held despite himself and instinct for survival. That final cry wasn’t coherent, far from it but chances that Yi didn’t hear him.

Jerking into contact as orgasm started to fade away, sudden peak now soothed. Still, his body couldn’t stop moving, seeking friction. Soon it would come to an end, when everything calmed down and no new stimulation.

Then exhaustion, crushing him in an instant. _Uh…_ So hard it had him collapse on top of Yi, not even able to move himself immediately.

As if he could anyway. The embrace remained and soon he came to a certain level of awareness. Still a bit foggy but he could think again. After all, it was his third release in such a short span of time, of course it would hit him low afterward. _Damnit_. At least he regretted nothing. So good time, worth everything.

Now it was time to rest a little.

Especially since he had to wait for Yi to come back. So close yet so far. Opening his eyes, he gazed gently at the latter, in this non distance easily reduced. Nothing new now. Yi was still here, holding him close yet not nearly aware of anything going on.

Pleasure could do so much. What a show and sweet discovery to see the impact of relief over an entity. Maybe it was specific to Yi’s case, no way for him to check. Anyway, Yasuo enjoyed this, to cause such pleasure. Giving back everything he failed to convey before.

Impossible to move away, he was literally trapped against the latter but it was fine, he didn’t wish to move. As if it was uncomfortable for Yi. Still, he wouldn’t be able to answer if he asked.

Restless under him yet so quiet at this. This time he had his eyes closed, slightly leaning into Yasuo as to seek his warmth. Hidding, cuddling, fighting his own control. Who knew ? It didn’t look so peaceful, sometimes a few noises escaping .

Yasuo put himself at ease, lying there on top of his lover. Always looking, see when it would end. Oh he really needed another kiss. Difficult to resist indeed but now he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be fun, or even satisfying since he knew Yi to be out of this. Praise for his skill but still, he prefered to have him aware and thinking.

Hand coming to the latter’s cheek, soft as if kindness would bring him back in a few seconds. No reaction, merely a few gasps. So he snuggled closer, face nuzzling Yi’s neck. Protected.

It made sense that Yi would be scared for him, about embraces and such but anyway need struck and they ended up hugging. Inevitable. Truth, he was held very close and doubted he would ever be able to get out if they were to stay like this. Hopefully, Yi would let him go once he got his mind back.

« Babyyyyyy. Not yet ? » Asking since it was supposed to end soon. Maybe it would make him react.

Silence answered, followed by a moan barely voiced. Not yet indeed. If really he was to stay like this, sure he would fall asleep. Yasuo never bet against himself, it could bring so much troubles. And right now it was so comfortable, arms laced around him. Only worrying thing was time.

_It’s getting late_. Frowning slightly, for the minutes fleeing. So it was time for him to worry again. Maybe there was indeed a limit not to cross, maybe they went too far. It got Yasuo worked up about this, some fear to have pushed the latter beyond his comfort zone. Well, they were supposed to discover and try. And now it meant waiting icy minutes for Yi to come back to reality.

If at first he wasn’t scared, now he was, rising as he could to lay a cautious gaze over the latter.

« Yi ? You’re fine ? »

And he wouldn’t be able to answer, how smart of him to ask. _Fuck_. So here came low fear, seizing him despite himself. Yasuo knew it couldn’t be that bad, merely enough for his lover to recover but still, he didn’t like to be so uncertain.

Unfair, to have Yi right there, seemingly alive yet no response. Surrending to this new urge to cling, Yasuo gave many pecks, sloppy kisses he wished would be returned. Soft pleas whispered, asking for him to react, anything.

« Don’t worry, he will be alright. Just need a little more time after each climax. »

Voice coming out of nowhere, unknown. Intrusion in his room. Right on, Yasuo turned to look at the source. There appeared someone, not far of the bed. They sat down there, giving a piercing gaze yet it didn’t seem hostile. An entity, no doubt.

_WHAT THE FUCK ?_

« What the fuck you’re doing here ?? Get out ! »

A bit of a rush, maybe too rude for a first meeting with certainly one of Yi’s peers. But he had reasons, someone just came out of nowhere to chat while he was worrying over his lover.

« Chill. Really. I didn’t mean to scare you. But looks like you two wandered quite far. »

This was too open. Yasuo barely realized he had some fucking visit from who knew which entity and he was naked on top of Yi and the result of hour of sexy time. So not clean. At all. In a rush for decency, he fumbled for the blanket, pulling it as he could though it was difficult with the locked embrace. At least to cover them a little.

« Still that’s no nice to barge in here. Do you gods have any sense of privacy ? And who are you even ?? »

Physical appearance wasn’t really helping. That one got face uncovered completely, under a large hood. Blue hair, a braid and strange ears. Yasuo glared at them so the message was given, bothered by all this. Yi wasn’t even aware. And here came troubles. As if he needed another reminder that they watched everything, even this. To be honest, it was also really awkward to have another entity coming right then while they recovered after sex.

_Can’t they leave us alone ?? Please Yi, don’t leave me for so long…_

« Hey, don’t be so rude. I know it’s not correct to do but you were worrying for nothing. Anyway, I’m Xayah. Dear Yi mentionned me and the other idiot several times. »

_AH_

At least it made sense to hear about the same people that told Yi what to do about their private business. Still, it wasn’t more correct to bother them.

 _He’s fine ?_ Now it registered, worry soothed for a time. But remained the odd timing for such arrival. Yasuo wished she would go away. Not easy to relax when someone came like this.

Since he said nothing yet, Xayah resumed : « We warned Yi, it’s better to take your time for this. He’s quite new to it, of course it would be tempting to rush. Specifically because of your influence. »

_What now ?_ Maybe it was true, Yasuo was the one what wanted to search the limit. So part of responsibility. Yet there was no real harm, just a small scare.

« So he’s alright ? » Unsure, hopeful.

That made her sigh, probably she lacked the patience to teach a mortal : « Yes, don’t worry. He should be back in no time. Just now you know what happens if you try to get him for too long. We maybe don’t have that issue of time between climax but we can’t go on forever. Recovering takes time. You know, just to feel requires us to be a little more mortal. It’s not a mere matter. »

Still paid attention, this remained interesting to hear. Now they got their answer, there was a limit. Possible to reach if really they tried.

« Okay okay, I get it, that was stupid to do. But…can you leave ? It’s weird to have someone watching there. » How to put that simply without being too rude ?

« Hey, I’m doing this for you. Very well, I’m leaving. One last thing, Yi should be up very soon, so stop crying. »

« I wasn’t ! »

Then she was gone, small light vanishing. If that was some lack of luck, even entities went to make fun of him. Sulking a bit, Yasuo returned to snuggle against the latter. Yes, what a perfect time to have a conversation while he was out. Yasuo couldn’t get over this.

Light twitching in the embrace, taking him out of his thoughts in no time.

_Oh !_

Gaze met right after, a bit clouded yet that unmistakable spark of recognition. Back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uni, kinktober and modern AU came to my house and beat me down so yes i'm sorry for the rhythm T__T I'll still try to update this


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyyyy  
> sorry, i counted last week's kinktober C/O Au as participation so i didn't update this one xD forgive meeeeeeeee
> 
> and thanks for reading!

As quick love overwhelmed him, despite the interruption breaking the sweet mood before. But Yi wasn’t aware at that time so no real problem. Now he was, closing the embrace on reflex.

Yasuo shivered under that soft gaze, the closest glimpse he would ever have of his lover ‘waking up’.

« Hello, baby. Slept well ? » Even pouring his affection in the tone, for it was too much.

Fear was gone now, recovering slowly after worrying so much. It was such a relief ot feel him responsive, welcoming Yasuo closer. Hand lingering over his nape, shyly asking for a kiss.

Lips almost brushing, Yi still spoke, very low and touched.

« Was it so long ? I feel as if I drowned for a few seconds then came back as quick. » Careful hands around his face, holding gently like scared to hurt. Merely pressed his lips for a few seconds, waiting for an answer.

_Errrrrrrr what should I say ?_ This would be quite ridiculous to explain that one of Yi’s peers came here, because himself was freaking out for the extended black out.

« Sorry to break the mood but here is was what happened. One of your friends came here, the lady in couple. Guess she saw me panicking. »

Gaze a little wider, head tilted to a side as Yi seemed to register this.

« Dusk ? »

_Huh ? Ah, yes._ Quiet nod, while they kept their hands on each other. Reunion was sweet anyway, now the latter held him dearly and he couldn’t stop himself from basking into it.

Then a small move, Yi looking suddenly in another direct for a time before he got all his attention back on his lover.

« Alright, I understand. »

No doubt there was a part of conversation between entities that he missed but Yasuo wouldn’t worry for this.

Another move and this Yi rolled them over, bringing him under. Short surprise, soft gasp for this. He relaxed fast, lying back so pliant after their intercourse. Tender, raw. To move even so slightly reminded him of the future soreness. _Damn, next morning gonna hurt_. This was seriously one of the best night and the one he would still feel following day and beyond. Though maybe not a word to Yi, he would worry for nothing.

In this new position, lover on top of him, Yasuo felt like drifting away. It would be nice, held and dominated by gentleness. Yi’s hands remained to craddle his face, serious gaze never leaving him. Till it was a bit scary and it rendered him anxious, as if he did something wrong.

« Baby ? » Small gigle, unsure.

« You panicked ? Was it because of me ? »

_Oh_. This was to be expected. No way to stop Yi from worrying, especially during sexy times. A moment he deemed so vulnerable, open. The harm done could be horrible yet Yasuo wasn’t so caring. The latter wouldn’t hurt him.

On the other hand, it was true. The increasingly long time to recover from climax took him aback. To the point of catching an entity’s attention.

« Mmmh not your fault. Just I didn’t know it would take more and more time. » Trying his best to soothe, it would be a shame if Yi blamed himself for not being conscious at that time.

Indeed, sadness hinted his gaze, before he leaned down and lied on top of Yasuo. Cuddling, protecting. So clear affection, marked by self discipline.

« Yi, don’t. It’s alright. I’m good, you’re good and now we know better. »

« I’m sorry. I left you alone dealing with this. » Curling into him, words barely voiced in their embrace.

Before it could slip into a sad mood, Yasuo hugged him tight, clinging to him as the hope to calm.

« Babyyyyyyyyyy. It’s fiiiiiiine. Xayah even went to babysit me to be sure. » Relishing contact, touch, everything. Low whisper : « I knew you’d come back. Always. »

For this, only one solution. Yasuo pushed the latter enough to yank him into a kiss afterward, eager press of tongue begging to enter. Giving his last strenghts of the day to make him forget worry, fear and everything that could hold him back.

Resolutely, he kept Yi in this kiss, taking him till the end. _A little more, please_. Till there was nothing he could focus on except the burning feeling of life, their different points of touch. Soon he would need air. But no fucks given, Yasuo went on, clingy.

There arrived the first sign of parting, from Yi of course. He was always careful around him, to be sure he wouldn’t suffocate. But this was exactly was he was looking for. The distraction. What a better plan than to – not so – nearly die from ardent passion, keeping it till he would pass out.

At first he struggled to keep the latter in, moaning into the kiss but as seconds went, Yi would really try to stop him and part forcefully.

It happened, as Yasuo felt like losing grip on everything. But he had his kiss and distraction. The second Yi broke it, oxygen returned and he realized how breathless he grew. Chest heaving quickly, slightly colder hand over him as to check.

But nothing was as strong and rewarding than the gaze of fond annoyance for this. Yi wouldn’t be mad at him, this was alright. But still putting his own body through with would earn him an earful.

« Oh I can’t believe you tried this again. Listen to me, dear idiot. You need to breathe, even before affection. Don’t hurt yourself like this. »

Definitely over the latest panick. Nothing as heartwarming than being gently scolded for stupid actions. Yi wouldn’t forget the topic but now it went on something lighter.

That laugh escaped him, so proud of himself and genuinely touched to be cared for to that point. Still an attempt as playing around, pecks sneaked where he could over Yi’s face.

« I know but you’re just so damn cute. »

Joy burned brightly, the latter couldn’t do anything against this. Let it happen, even caught a few pecks for himself, kissing back shortly.

The rush went, like a dance. Trying to catch each other, hands wandering then holding dearly. This was far too much energy after love but Yasuo lived for this.

Till he was crushed by exhaustion, after too many seconds lying down. Catching up to the events, body craving its rest. And so finished the lovely attention, going quiet and slow under his lover.

No doubt Yi saw him struggle to stay awake, even to share more. So little by little he relented, coming to cuddle instead of forgetting themselves in playful sweetness.

« Love, it’s time to sleep. You need this too. » Softer now, hand above his cheek.

« Aww yes, okay… »

It wasn’t such a matter, Yasuo was glad to have him this night. Sometimes Yi couldn’t make it. So a reason to enjoy the presence, snuggled to the latter as he seeked the best position possible.

Last kiss pressed to his forehead, arms laced around him and already so far.

When morning came, he was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much happening but still sweet stuff to come!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN
> 
> thanks for readiiiiiiiiiiiing <3

_Oh nooooooooo..... Where is my darling ?_

Yasuo already had his answer though it wasn't that accurate. All he needed to know and so so obvious, Yi wasn't here. Gone during his sleep time, without a doubt.

It meant he had to, for various reasons. So not worth getting sad on it, the latter warned him from the start.

Yet here he was rolling in bed to find nothing but emptiness and increasing solitude. _Fuck....._ It could happen sometimes. Again, it was always better to have Yi to stay, right in his arms. Home. Why cry about it ? Even the day before his lover had to leave for a time. He was no one to hold him back, after all, Yi had a purpose and mission to fulfill.

« Arggggggg. »

So these day would be spent doing nothing, sighing after his gone love and dreaming of a better time. The moment he turned around in bed Yasuo remembered everything. Soft ache, after such thorough exploration the evening before. It hurt so slightly, in the delightful way. No way he told that to Yi, he would get worried for nothing.

Still, he was so glad to feel it even in the following day. Proof he got his lover to enjoy himself. And more.

For a time it crossed his mind to seek relief by himself, right now. Just to give a private show to Yi, as far as he could be right now. To show him how he was missed. But Yasuo didn't really know if it was so smart.

It had been some time since he got outside and the others would consider him dead by now. _Hungry_. And this indeed.

Teasing Yi could be fun but now wasn't the right mood. Probably he was too busy, if he had to leave in a rush.

Yasuo blowed a kiss in a random direction : « For you, baby. Hope you'll come back soon. » It was heard without a doubt but the answer would wait some time. This whole thing seemed ridiculous but he gave it meaning, holding dear to show affection even when it couldn't be provided face to face.

Somewhere he made Yi's day better, he hoped.

Solitude was a bitch sometimes and so was hunger, reminding him that he couldn't stay in his room forever. _Okay okay_. A tactical expedition would be required.

Given the time, he was likely to run into anyone from the crew so Yasuo decided to actually wear something decent. At least to be presentable and not pass as the lazy idiot he could be.

Not so awake – but still more than minutes ago – he made his way quietly in the Morning Star, to the kitchen. There some happy fuss welcomed him, sign that Jinx indeed tried to cook despite the usual results.

This was the instant he walked into the kitchen, registering the other people there. No Malphite. Sona was here, sort of fleeting panick as she watched this tragedy occuring at the hands of their pilot – and not cook of the Morning Star .

Jinx was indeed the first to notice him after such a long time.

« Holy shit ! Look, a ghost ! I was think we'd never— bwahahah you're walking funny ! » Too much at once, said in a rush and already she was dissolving in laughter.

Given this splendid announce, Sona looked around to indeed register the sudden appearance.

_I'm done_. How, after all this time, could Jinx make him want to quit with merely a few sentences. This was an incredible ability and Yasuo couldn't fight it. Right then his tolerance got greatly lower.

« You. Go fuck yourself. And shut up at the occasion. » Threatening anger, ready to go free if really she pushed too far. But it wouldn't happen. And if really he couldn't hold, it was still possible to go away before he broke something.

No need to scare Sona further, she saw already too much crap in her life. She still looked quite relieved to see him now, maybe in hope he would stop the small carnage.

« Looks like I wasn't the one fucked recently. » Cheerful, playing around and so oblivious to the wrath that could break free after that. But Jinx laughed at the face of death, why bother ? It was true anyway.

Too much implicit in all this and Yasuo was torn between stomping away, stay proud as the captain he was supposed to be or just calm this down before it could shock their poor guest. But it did urge him to vent and shout after Jinx. Looking desperately for his ounce of self-control.

« You're not wrong but please don't bother him with that. I take entire responsibility for this. »

Clear voice ringing in the kitchen, too familiar.

_What_.

Silence fell on everyone, like a heavy blanket of snow. Even Yasuo, the instant he was held gently. A hand pressed to his chest, embraced in the most peaceful manner. His heart went crazy before he even fully realized. _Yi !_

The latter held him close after such unexpected arrival. All gazes on him.

No words came to translate his reaction taken aback in his longing and too unfamiliar setting for them. Here was Yi, hugging him though not all the way, maybe in a shy display of affection.

« Eeeeeeeeh ! You gonna give me a heart attack one day, geez. » Jinx seemed to be the first to recover, going back on her business though her attention never left.

« My apologies, this wasn't my intention. But please, don't bother him. »

« Alright, alright. But ya know he's far too easy to target, not really my fault. » Back on her tracks, without suprise. Then a hint of mischief : « Still, the night was good ? »

« I am quite sure you have heard of privacy. So I won't tell anything. » Equally playful, bright smile as he replied.

Not the most usual side of Yi, it left him a bit surprised. But nothing bad. He merely talked back on the same way than Jinx.

So Yasuo stood there, dead silent while words refused to work for him. Even as he slightly relaxed in the embrace, the presence. Instinct told it wasn't the right place to go handy on Yi, even to show, coo gently his affection. Jinx was right here and he feared so much for his peace of mind.

Contact got a little tighter, as if in reaction to his train of thoughts.

« Guess I'll just stay here with my questions, nah. Promise, won't bother lover boy too much. For now. » Followed by a high chuckle, so typical.

« So do it. » At last he managed to get out of this frozen position, going for one of the chairs nearby.

It had as obvious result to lessen their contact but Yi went too, merely keeping a hand on his shoulder when he sat down.

Small scene happening and Sona said nothing. At least the conflict was over.

When Yasuo wanted to ask what his lover would do, maybe stay here and take a sit, Yi spoke again : « Sadly I can't stay. I am still needed elsewhere, this was merely a small visit to see if you were doing fine. I shall come back as soon as I can. »

_Oh..._

So short relief, blooming softly as contact stayed. But Yi had to leave him again.

The instant he turned to really look at the latter, Yi came in a flash and pressed a peck to his cheek. Shock of cold, maybe the result of the mask but it made Yasuo both shiver and blush despite himself. Strong hue, staining.

As quick, the latter disappeared. Small light turning into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, sorry for that one. now it will be rather quiet, between updating this one and the modern AU  
> gotta hope!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok ok let's go back!!
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Here he was, blushing like a lovesick teen, right in the middle of the kitchen with the worst person who could witness that.

Yasuo saw in real time that wicked grin split Jinx's face, the second she registered the instant. Not so shocked on Sona's part, merely averting her gaze in quiet manner for privacy.

So he acted, before anything could be said : « SHUT UP. » Better be safe than sorry, as always. Yasuo stood, fighting the slight sting of the temporary separation and indeed stomped away, far from the ineluctable.

Loud steps in the corridor he walked barely minutes ago, this time with the firm intention not to hear anything from Jinx. That was going to be hell.

No fucks given to his hunger, he was in no mood to stand her for the day. So Yasuo returned to his room, sliding down the door to sit once it was between him and the entire world.

A dramatic sigh got out. Now two emotions, both fighting to take over and rule his mind for the next hour. Petty anger against Jinx although he was aware it was useless, next day – or even in a few hours – he would be able again to bear her presence. On the other side, he couldn’t calm himself down, almost too hot after such open gesture of affection. Right in front of the wrong person but he wouldn’t blame Yi.

It felt nice, no matter the situation. Living the memory again and again, he came to rest his face to his knees, pressed to his chest.

« Ahhhh…Fuck…. »

Question of the day : why did he have to get so emotional over this ? Not in a bad sense, of course. But if the most chaste show of affection could get him weak when they were to be seen, Yasuo doubted his heart would keep up.

At least he thought Yi wouldn’t kiss him in public. His own self-consciousness prevented it, to avoid showing his face.

Not problem for Yasuo, it meant more profuse love once they were in private. And he didn’t mind small contact, it was sweet. Yet it sent him out of the kitchen even as he was starving, just because he couldn’t bear the next fit of laughing.

His heart fluttered gently, without more explanation than a peck on the cheek. Yasuo really needed help, this was getting out of control.

« Please baby, come back soon… »

~

Except that first encounter in the kitchen, the day went rather well. Admitting that Jinx couldn’t make it unbearable no matter how hard she tried.

Nonetheless, Yasuo had to get out again, for his empty stomach wasn’t glad for the failed attempt. Once he deemed it less risky and most of all ready to face any jokes, he sneaked outside.

What he found in the kitchen was a not so busy Sona, having not moved from her chair since the last time he saw her. Thanks everything, that was merely a hour ago.

She gave Yasuo food left aside for him, which he was very happy for the attention. No Jinx to see around, he could relax.

So he stayed in the kitchen even after having finished eating. Company was nice and really he needed someone to chat with while Yi was gone. It weighed on his soul, little by little.

Also appreciated on the other side. Sona really enjoyed these discussion, each crewmate of the Morning Star had a particularity. Since Jinx was the most available all time, it could get tiring to chat with her. See her personality, difficult to focus on one topic at once.

There, it was fine. The lizard made a small appearance, jumping on the table and both of them played with it.

Hours, without a new sign from Yi. Yasuo came to regret that discreet embrace shared before, to remember how it felt be held with love. Time passed to make him yearn in silence, at least not voicing that part.

Till he couldn’t find more to say to Sona without repeating useless stuff. The day wasn’t over but he got his share for now. So he moved to his reading corner, to mourn quietly the time lost and absence of a soft embrace.

Still an attempt at staying dignified, seeming unbothered if any of the others tried to sneak on him there. But innerly, Yasuo was so sad. Still cherishing their latest interaction but each time it resulted in another deep sigh. Which became very very often.

No doubt this was the most busy day for Yi since he got to stay at the Morning Star. Noticed absence.

~

Evening and Yi hadn’t showed up yet. It was time to die in bed, like Yasuo knew so well to do. Face down against the sheets, not a single move as he considered his life. _Anything, please. Just a kiss_. Not even tired but to pace around, search any distraction had him less and less motivated. Longing was so heavy, never letting him at peace.

Only comfort was to know that Yi thought the same. Distance hurt and neither could hold very long without the other. Somewhere his love was waiting too. Probably glancing at him with amusement because Yasuo was in a silly position in bed, mumbling his complaints.

« Babyyyyyyy…. » From time to time, just for the knowledge that he was heard.

Was is true, anyway ? Maybe Yi tried not to hear him for this time.

Here came solitude and the many questions. _Uhoh_. Better not start on this path, it could get depressing in no time.

_Okay, what instead ?_ There was indeed one last thing he could do but he would earn a soft remark for his eagerness. Well, it wasn’t forbidden. And Yi wasn’t here to cuddle so he had to make do.

Maybe he would catch his attention and check if he was watchful.

Here came the second half of the craving. More insidious, warming his chest and lower at the first thoughts. _Here we go…_ Almost magic, how he could get aroused in no time. A few well chosen memories, pictures to remember then it was done.

The problem was, Yi wasn’t here. All came back to this. So it meant he would have to get off alone, by his hand. Grumbling lowly at that.

_Oh wait, where is it ?_

Somewhere in that room he got a toy, he knew it. Good use except for these days, since he had Yi around. Far more fun to have the real thing. Thinking of, this could be something else to try with his lover. Still plenty of things to test, make him discover. _Mmmh maybe next time_.

To actually find the toy brought a light shade of red to his cheeks, thinking of what Yi would say for this. _Will he watch ?_ If he called him, without a doubt. And if he was as needy as Yasuo, he would start watching even before that.

_Make a good show,_ _then_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm too tired and if i was to end this properly, i would get no sleep xD next chapter will be smutty!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE now i shall sleep
> 
> thanksssssssssssss for reading!!

Soon enough his trousers became too restrictive. He took it off quickly, along his shirt and anything else. Left on the floor per usual. Now it was time.

It was peculiar to move, lie down in bed while very aware that Yi could be paying attention. Watched even though he was technically alone in here. From where the latter would see him ? What angle ? So many questions, all too useless.

« Mmmh honey, mind if I start without you ? » To test, see if he wasn’t getting any help tonight. Secret hope that if he did good enough Yi would come here faster.

Silence answered him, as expected. Put on display for an invisible audience and legs spread without shame, he lubed his hand. Light touch over himself, trying to ellicit anything before he ran for it. His cock twitched as soon as he teased, bead of precum at the tip. This would be quick but he wished to make it last.

« …Oh. » Even the smallest brush could make him moan softly. A bit unfair to be reduced to such need because of a whole day alone.

Yasuo reminded himself not to come too fast. He still wanted to see if Yi could make it in time, no matter how involved he could get. Make it last as much as he could.

It would be difficult but he craved to be found out there and taken as quick. How debauched, to have fun alone so he was truly prepared for his lover.

Hell, if Yi never made it there, at least he would have endured the sweetest teasing.

For now, he ignored his cock completely and brought his attention elsewhere. It would be greatly tempting to force a noise out of himself by being rough but the need to relish each single touch was appealing too. _Let’s do it_. Cold finger, circling his entrance gently for he new too well this wasn’t the most pleasant part. Just had to wait for lube to warm up a little.

Then it went better, slowly pushing inside. Alright. It would require a lot more stretch to have him squirming in the sheets but he had time.

Slow, slow. Even too much for his own taste but he had to. Sort of discipline, challenge set for himself. Instead of rushing, Yasuo explored and pushing lightly to his insides.

Like a game. He knew exactly where it would make him writhe and beg lowly. But that wasn’t the point. He played around, made sure not to come even close to that spot.

Now the stretch got better, as he pressed a second slick digit in. It was felt, cock twitching from the sitmulation, angry red at the tip. Soon arousal would burn him alive, he knew it. But it was good as long as he could deny himself. Scissoring, spreading himself for someone that wasn’t there.

Was Yi already paying attention ? No way to know. Possibly he was distracting him from whatever mission he had and Yasuo would have another cosmic visit just to have him stop. It could be. His mind prefered to think of something else, it wasn’t so alluring to know people out there could bother them here.

« ….Like what you see ? » If he was to make a show, he could very well do that. And if Yi had more important to do, well, too bad.

Indeed, what a sight it must have been. Light tremor running his body for each second spent without actual relief. Yasuo wasn’t close to let go, he still had a lot of motivation. Adding a third finger and as quick the stretch had him lose it for an instant, back arching off the bed to fall back. Gasp turning into a laugh, he didn’t expect himself to need that much. _Damn_.

Precum pooled gently on his stomach, proof that his body enjoyed that beyond the teasing. From time to time he lost his touch and risked to brush his prostate, despite his effort. It was so good, shameful how his fingers thrust inside like it was nothing. Ready for Yi yet he wasn’t here.

Many moans echoed in that bedroom, and only a few were playful, meant to make Yi react. Unanswered. _Okay…_ Yasuo could tell, he wouldn’t last long. Jerking into contact with increasing need and no way to hold himself back.

And now his breath got lost too, chest heaving as his rhythm faltered. It got more difficult to focus on what he was doing, repeating the same move again and again caused it to weaken. At the same time, he grew desperate, other hand grabbing the sheets to avoid the urge of touching his cock.

A bit sweaty, low gasps till he genuinely cried out when he hit that spot. Mere accident but Yasuo was losing the point of all this.

« Yi….Please… » It managed to slip, between deep groans and more quiet noises.

Why was he doing this, already ? His mind was getting so slow, breathless urge to seek pleasure. Head turned to a side, he saw indeed the toy and remembered. _Ah, yes…_ As quick he moved though everything felt heavy, crushed by need. It even showed in his moves, shaking too badly.

But he still made it, reaching for the toy, black dildo and lubed it for next step.

Almost feverish, the way it reduced him to a mess. By now he couldn’t exactly remember what was his initial purpose. To catch Yi’s attention and keep it. He yearned to find the latter again, by the honest need to hold him. Even in a chaste way. To hold Yi close. And maybe hope for more, though, to be taken raw in this same bed till he couldn’t think anymore.

On instinct or possibly because that small fantasy took over his thoughts, Yasuo rolled over to lie on his front. Mind empty, just able to feel and grind against the mattress. So he pressed the toy to his entrance, so loose it gave in without problem. In one thrust he was filled and clutched the sheets a little harder.

« Annnngh…. » It didn’t make sense. At least it matched his thoughts, shattered for a time.

With his other hand, he yanked the pillow to him, face pressed to it. Not his habit to muffle any noises but this was merely because he needed support, of any kind. Enough to endure the pace he inflicted himself.

Oh, nothing rough. He knew his own limits and he wouldn’t hurt himself by msitake. So he rushed, till it was nearly unbearable. Till he saw stars even with his eyes closed. Pleasure shook his frame with each thrust and each time it resulted in a more frantic rutting.

To madness. Barely able to form words, remember anything. His body needed and he would take it, be it with violence. The instant the toy brushed his prostate, Yasuo felt as if he was punched. Crying out, it even got voiced.

Imagination could do so much. If he focused, he could feel Yi, remember any time spent together. They never did like this exatly but it was easy to pass that detail. Just imagine, sweet words whispered to his ear while the latter brought him to climax. Strong rocking along gentle touch, soft ambivalence he cried for. _Yi…._

How much till the edge ? Good question. Yasuo was so close to embrace it, dear end.

Then he registered contact, at first only in one point then all around him. His breath got stuck for a second, when he realized.

Next second, he was gently though firmly brought to lie on his side. His teary gaze met the person responsible for this. No one but Yi. Right now sitting by his side, hands lingering over him with great tenderness.

« …Yi ? » It broke into a sob, his body couldn’t take more. Also because his wish was granted, heart full of love for the latter returned to him.

A hand craddled his cheek and words started to make sense.

« My apologies, I am late. »

Gap closed, Yi claimed his lips for the kinder display he could manage.

_He’s back…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahah, smut is back! it shouldn't end so soon


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sleep now
> 
> thanks for staying, damn T__T

_Oh what a beauty._

This would be an overly strange statement for any mortal, to find such debauched sight worthy of praise. But Yi enjoyed it greatly, even mroe for the tease offered. Yasuo really outdid himself.

The second he was free of any mission, he return in a flash to the Morning Star, more than longing for his lover. Especially given the show. Even without this he craved to hold Yasuo but right then, he missed him before anything. Impossible to ignore the quiet calls, resonating in his mind like the sweetest sound in any universe. His peers sure gave a knowing look when it happened but they said nothing, to his relief. Anyway they weren’t all required for this peculiar mission. Something about Rhaast.

And now he could reach, touch, kiss. It was possible. So many possibilities yet Yi lost it just to chose what he prefered in this instant. He would first satisfy Yasuo, it seemed clear he craved as much.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, even after their kiss stopped. So much love shone in that gaze though greatly clouded by lust, need. Yi could pause on these details for a hour but he doubted the latter would be able to hold that long. Trembling under his hands, wonderful glimpse of desire.

Decided to please, he gave a second peck and rose a little.

Even now it was obvious, how close Yasuo went. Maybe he would come in less than a minute.

Still his curiosity struck and Yi trailed a hand down there, where the latter relieved himself. _What is this ?_ The concept was known, toys used in a sexual context but it was rare for him to be able to see one. Mortals hid these pretty well, along their shame.

For all the time since Yasuo started and while himself was bound to glance from time to time, he saw it at use. A substitute. No doubt his lover would rather had him around at that time. Now he was here, it would be alright.

« Fuck me… » Small plea and tone.

It caught Yi’s attention, from his silent observation. Right then he gazed at Yasuo, to reassure. A hand to his face, gently making up for the later arrival.

« Don’t worry, Yasuo. I will take care of you. You deserve it, for such a show. » Warm tone, smile softly to appease. Although he sensed his arousal, squirming in this pause.

The latter stayed like this, head resting on the pillow and a vulnerable gaze on his lover. « Please… » Was that blush already there ? It seemed to intensify by the minute.

Shame wasn’t much Yasuo’s thing so this could rather be a sign of his desperation. He put himself through a lot, merely to make Yi react or come sooner. It didn’t work, neither had a say on the end of mission. But he tried and now he lied there, a bit tense.

It took all of his willpower not to embrace him, use enough strenght to make him understand how loved he was, how powerful these feelings were. Instead he took at heart to make him come.

Seizing the toy from Yasuo’s hand, there began his short exploration. Not much for his own interest, this was before anything for his lover.

Yi played on the angle and a mere turn had the latter to cry out, clutching at the pillow. « N-No… I need your cock… please, Yi, please…. » Still able to whimper lowly, a hand fumbling till he could grab the latter’s thigh.

How vulgar. No care for the vocabulary from both part.

« Give me one from this, love. Then I shall please you however you see fit. » While he moved the dildo, pressing as far as he could with cautiousness. How terrible if he came to hurt him. But right now it seemed highly pleasurable, making Yasuo writhe in the sheets.

The position wasn’t the best for him to have access so Yi pushed him gently to lie on his back.

« …Y-Yi ? » So confused, as if he shook his world.

« It’s alright, Yasuo. I’m still here. »

After coming a little closer, he could resume. Now he had a clear sight on Yasuo’s cock, aching for touch. This was also why he wished this change of position.

_I hope this will work_.

The pause wasn’t really intended, he registered how needy the latter was though he didn’t voice much of it. A hand covering part of his face and the other clung shyly to Yi’s cloak.

So he moved, thrusting the toy inside exactly as he stroked Yasuo’s cock.

Violent reaction earned in return, the latter literally shaking from the steady start. It merely took Yi a few strokes to make him come, a real scream rewarding his dedication.

To end this properly he kept a good pace inside, providing sufficent relief till Yasuo rode his climax. Second by second, he was letting go and his voice broke. Yi watched with a lot of wonder, lively display and amazing reactions from a few well aimed stimulations.

His own yearning gave a reminder, to see his love in such bliss. Overwhelming, to know he was good enough. With care he took out the toy when it seemed useless and went to embrace Yasuo dearly.

Accepted as quick and this got him a little more smitten.

« Shhhh…You did very well, dear. Gorgeous. »

The trembling didn’t stop though, at least not yet. But it still got better, as Yasuo clung to him with his remaining strenght. Face resting against his chest and now he breathed more quietly.

Idly Yi burried his hand in hsi hair.

Soft exhale then lips pressed against skin. As quick Yi relaxed, to know everything went well.

« Was it good, Yasuo ? »

For this he parted, supporting himself to gaze at the latter. It really was a peculiar time, when Yasuo remained quiet, dazed by the lingering bliss.

When their gazes met, Yi had to repress this profuse urge to love in every possibility, hold and kiss till he made him breathless. The sweetest feeling, to be crushed by affection and craving to offer it again and again.

A laugh bubbled up, the most pure emotion after love. Yasuo grinned despite it, obviously touched by the same surge of affection.

« Damn yes, baby. Sorry, I almost came before you arrived. »

« I saw that. You seemed quite into it. » Whispered while he leaned into him to kiss his cheek. There was still the trail of tears, another beautiful detail.

« Oh. So you watched ! I knew it ! »

Such enthusiasm, it was endearing to see. Yi didn’t resist the urge and kissed him quickly, before answering.

« I always try. But sometimes duty calls and I have to shut any distraction. »

Had he barely seen it coming, Yasuo rolled them over to get on top. What a proud man, for this move and the sight he earned over his lover.

« So I’m a good distraction ? Was it difficult to resist ? » Hint of mischied although he remained quite sweet at it.

Probably a reason among many others for why Yi loved him. Difficult to predict.

« Mmmh indeed a good distraction. But sadly I won’t forget my purpose so easily. »

Yi enjoyed this moment greatly, under his lover. Even as positions were swapped he could still hold him close and relish proximity.

« Is that a challenge ? » For this Yasuo came closer and spoke right to his ear, sulky tone heavy of promises.

_Still, no_.

« You know I can’t defy my very reason to exist. As entertaining as you can get when I’m not here. »

« But I miss you…What am I supposed to do when you’re gone ? Might as well have fun and give you a reason to come back. »

Right there he lied on top of Yi, as if all his strenght was lost, exhausted. Taking each single contact possible.

« Oh love, I know and I’m equally sad to be away from you. But you know you’re allowed to relieve yourself without me. For a show or not. »

« It’s better with you. » Said in a breath, right before he kissed Yi deeply.

Feelings bloomed one more. Losing sense of reality. Was that warmth from Yasuo or feelings taking a physical impact ? Yi couldn’t know, it was good in any case. Pushing back gently, welcoming the latter.

It burned brighter, almost blinding. Why ? Emotions caught him again but it seemed deeper than that. An echo.

Love. And maybe a start of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where is it going? no idea. but a lot of smut incoming xD


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!
> 
> thanks for reading!! <3

Something changed, even though Yasuo had some difficulties to say exactly what. He let it slide for now, taking his sweet time in this kiss among many others that evening. _Good…_ After waiting for so long he could keep Yi in his arms, share love till he ran out.

Pleasure still gave a small reminder, that typical spark under his skin for having to resist so long. Enjoyed anyway.

It happened again. The shift of mood in Yi’s gestures. This was what he struggled to pin point. Right there, he was on top of the latter in the maximum of contact available. So he could sense the light change.

Yasuo parted to give a curious look to him, hands coming to his face gently : « Hey, you alright ? »

The answer wasn’t so long to wait, a sigh along a rather conflicted expression : « I think that I need you. To wait all day had been quite painful, even more given your enthusiasm for this show. »

A lot of words for a very simple idea. _Oh damn_. Yi missed him as much as he did and this instant reminded him of the distance apart.

It also explained very well this increasing restlessness, hands that couldn’t settle on him for too long. All this warmed his heart, dizzy at the thought of Yi getting horny just like him. Except his lover wasn’t really used to it, mistaking the feeling or even voicing it once it was too late and already invading him.

« Oh boy, tell me sooner ! Gonna make you feel good too, honey. » As quick, he leaned to catch another kiss before putting some distance, moving off Yi.

« Don’t go… » Softly asked in immediate response for the lack of contact. He reached for Yasuo as if it would kill him to be left by himself.

So many reasons to find this endearing. He paused shortly on this, a new wave of affection taking over before he remembered what he wanted to do. The second round. Yi had literally received nothing in the first one, it was his responsability to pay everything back and beyond. Yasuo knew exactly what he was going to do.

No fucks to the fact that he barely came a minute ago, he craved to treat Yi right, give the best thing he could which was his own body. And he was already prepared. _All planned~_

« Okay baby, this is what I suggest. I lie down and you fuck me like there is no tomorrow. Sounds good ? »

Still wanted to have confirmation, consent or it wouldn’t be fun. Yasuo knew he would say no to almost nothing but he wanted to hear it from him. How much he craved to claim him, pound him into the mattress just like he dreamed of it before.

« There will be a tomorrow and you know it. But I understand, you want me to give everything I can. »

All this was useless, for taking down word by word what he said. But it was sweet, to hear Yi clinging to the notion there would still be together next day.

« Yes or no ? I can find something else if you don’t want me. » Just fooling around, to keep this moving. Of course Yi wanted him.

« No, no, love. Please, I really want you. » The gentle panick of using the wrong word.

How cruel to put him through this, although he didn’t mean to. Yasuo was fast to kiss him deep and hard, to shut such train of thought.

After it got enough to convey the feeling, he parted and lingered close : « I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It was a joke. So, let’s go ? »

A short incident turning soft by the second, following the few kisses exhanged to soothe the temporary scare.

« Yes. Lead the way. »

There, everything was stated and forgiven. No need to worry at all.

Gingerly, Yasuo got on his plan and pawed urgently at the latter, a sign to take off the remanant of his clothing. « It will be easier once it’s off. »

So for a time it was just this, him providing some early relief to Yi’s cock once he was naked. Not too long, enough to lube his cock for next step but Yasuo jumped on any occasion to bring pleasure. He had to stop at one point, when his lover urged him to after a strong reflex.

Without waiting anymore, he lied down on his front, giving an eager glance to Yi. « Like this, please. » What a thrill, to try it this way. His body still remembered the pleasure taken some time ago in that same position, rutting in the sheets for a lonely release.

« From behind ? »

There was slight shyness in that tone, or something else, he couldn’t tell. It had Yasuo to pause, turning a little to look at him properly.

« You prefer another position ? » If Yi wanted him another way, he would let him. Even if he craved to be taken like this. Love wasn’t meant to be scary because of worry or else.

« No, it’s alright. Just, I prefer when I can see your face. To kiss you. »

Arrow shot through his heart, impossible to survive this. _He’s so cute…_ And he told the truth, himself loved to be able to kiss, to cling to Yi during sex. But this was a small sacrifice for a good fuck.

« We still can though it’s a bit more difficult. Come here… ? »

Time was fleeing and he doubted Yi could hold much longer in such obvious state of arousal. Yasuo too was catching up, blood rushing lower after sweet thoughts.

Yi complied, probably equally crushed by his need. Legs spread to let him come closer, it sent a vicious pang of arousal from a mere move. _Ah._ It dawned on Yasuo that this wouldn’t be so easy, natural for the latter.

« Wait, maybe this will be better. » Right on he got up, on all four and still his back to Yi.

« Very well. »

Difficult to detect anything in that tone but Yasuo supposed he was a little worried, unsure about how to do this. How to explain to someone to follow instincts ?

« Gonna be fine, darling. Don’t worry. »

Nothing else to do on his part now. While waited not so patiently, he felt Yi’s hands over his body. Always that slightly colder touch, wandering from his waist to his shoulder before going lower again. Against himself Yasuo squirmed lightly, betrayed by his yearning.

« Please… »

Silence from behind and he would start to worry a little. Then one hand came to his rim, teasing shortly and it resulted in an unexpected jerking against the latter. Which brought Yi’s cock to brush against his thigh, sudden wave of need. Truly ridiculous, Yasuo was supposed to be the one providing pleasure and right there he was reduced to muffling his pleas.

« I think I find this position interesting too. You look beautiful, so open for me. »

That sounded so much like dirty talk but Yi was even aware of it. He merely made his appreciation aloud. Now Yasuo wasn’t sure this was a good idea to be in this exact position. Soon he would be rendered useless, clutching at the sheets and crying out brokenly, no strenght left to hold himself up like this. _Hell…_ Well, he would still try to last.

Thoughts interrupted without warning, a single finger delving deep into him. Nothing, really but the smallest touch got him weak.

« No, really… I need you to fuck me… »

Already said not so long ago but Yi wouldn’t mind him repeating. At least right now he was sure to get what they craved.

« I was merely checking. Thank you, dear, for waiting. » There, all the kindness of this world in his tone.

If he wasn’t paying attention, he would be whimpering aloud. Yasuo thought the urge but it became impossible at once, when he felt Yi’s cock inching inside. Not too fast, to prevent any harm but enough to make him shake dangerously. It even got a loud moan out of him, oblivious for the wanton display he gave.

But he didn’t miss that one gasp, once his lover bottomed out. It made him smile, chuckle turning into a moan the second Yi ram back inside. His head lowered, under so much pleasure he feared it would break him.

Now the latter came to cover him, chest to his back and the full contact was appreciated. A hand went to his chin, gently coaxing him to turn to him. _Yes… ?_

Lips over his cheek then aiming for the corner of his mouth although the angle was unpractical. Yasuo loved all of it, the intention was sweet. Yi went on, while he rocked at a good pace. Nothing too rushed but one could easily guess heavy arousal mixing with affection.

« Yi….feels so good… » As long as he could make sense.

« All you, love. Each time is such an experience, I fear I may not last…. »

What a joke. Yi sounded so composed and said this kind of thing, while the latter was barely able to hold himself up. Speaking of, his strenghts decided the limit was crossed and his arms gave up. Face down to the mattress, after a rather high cry right when his sweet spot was hit.

So he held the sheets, shame at the back of his mind for being in such vulgar position. Still, the later noticed the sudden fall as his thrusts grew rougher. Each time it ripped another moan from Yasuo.

A sob broke out, followed by many others for the intensity and care displayed. Because Yi reduced distance once more, moving his legs so he could properly lie down in the sheets instead of that overly tiring position. And he resumed, arms around him.

When Yasuo kept crying, it seemed to catch his attention, coming back to look at his face.

« Yasuo…. ? Is…Is everything alright ? »

« Yiiiiiii… » There was nothing else he could say, words were gone and all that matter was his lover.

Since the tears wouldn’t seem to stop and everything else gave away the pleasure Yasuo took, the latter stopped worrying and gave everything to satisfy him.

Cock untouched till then but aching with need, he grinded to the mattress in hope this would be enough. Not even the strenght to touch himself.

Noises filled his mind, the slap of skin, his own lost pleas and the obvious love pouring in Yi’s voice. It got too much, nothing made sense yet it was the best feeling ever.

Last cry, when it pushed him over the edge without mercy. Yasuo was so glad, embracing bliss as much as the sharp thrusts into him.

For a time he felt only that, this sweet haze. Then reality came back, just like reason. _Oh…_ Yi wasn’t done, he kept chasing his end with new desperation. It shook Yasuo, to feel so much need for him.

If for a time he wasn’t able to remember or hear any of the latter words, now he was acutely aware of everything. How much it got urgent, choked moans.

Overstimulation lurked nearby but Yasuo didn’t care. Yi was so close, taking relief out of his body and it strangely made him soft with affection to register that. So pliant, ready to welcome him.

« It’s okay, baby. Give it to me. » His voice sounded a little funny after crying so much but again, no care.

A new move when he thought his lover would come. Yi took his hands completely off him, going for the sheets instead and he clung dearly as he positively rutted inside.

« Yas—ah— »

No way for him to look at Yi, that was a shame. But the prize to pay for this attempt. Right now, the latter’s face rested against his back, locked like this the instant climax shook him.

The last thrusts turned lightly to pain but again, he didn’t want to focus on that. So faint, it was far better to hear his lover taking such pleasure.

« Good job, Yi… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a little too much for that one xD next chapter should be fluffy!!! a lot!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! nothing to say but lot of love for you!! 
> 
> thanks for reading <3

Now it was time to wait. Yasuo put himself at ease, in the limits put in this instant. No way to move out of their embrace so soon, given the strenght Yi used to grasp the sheets.

But he wouldn’t complain, it was really comforting to be right there. Lying down on his front and pressed by the latter’s body, definitely a good situation.

_How long this time ?_

It would be dumb to surrender to panick. Their latest fun – and unexpected visit of a certain cosmic – taught him well. Yi was in deep for some time and it would last long only after the third or fourth climax. So to say, right now it was safe.

Quiet bedroom except for a few hushed noises from Yi. Nothing alarming, merely a name repeated as one would do in their sleep. The impact was stronger on Yasuo’s mood. The blush clung to him, just like his lover did in this soft haze. So cherished, so precious. If he could kiss Yi he would, basking in that domesticity.

The latter wasn’t moving anymore, having ridden his high for so long. It wasn’t over yet but he was almost done.

In this position, Yasuo couldn’t exactly see him unless he twisted into the embrace and really tried to lift the latter a little. Too much effort for something that would be solved within minutes.

« Baby ? » Merely asking, to check if he was back already.

No reaction yet so he let go for a time, enjoying contact as he could. It was sweet to feel Yi that close, calling for him quietly in this lack of awareness. _I’m here, darling. Don’t worry_.

Gently he put his hand over his lover’s, careful not to entwine because it could possibly hurt or scare Yi. Idly caressing, while his thoughts wandered. Never so far from his love. If really nothing happened he risked to fall asleep.

Then he sensed his waking, tension gone. _Oh !_

Yi didn’t move much, merely stretching as to check on his body and reflexes. Definitely awake.

« Hello baby. Felt good ? »

Still silent behind him, Yi shared the grasp with care, letting out a sort of sigh at the occasion. Sudden emptiness, when he pulled out for good and left Yasuo slightly craving for the passion exchanged.

« Yes it was. Thanks to you, dear. »

Lips found his cheek, giving a hard peck to show all his love in one instant. Yasuo had barely the time to enjoy it that he was rolled over firmly. Then he was trapped again by his lover, this time to offer his soul in many marks of affection. Careful hands craddled his face, the sign that soon enough Yi would kiss him. And he did, making him moan softly as it ended up muffled. Yasuo could die happy, this was the perfect place to be.

When Yi parted to let him breathe, he had this careful gaze over him, looking for anything. He sat up by his side, hands over warm flesh. It tickled Yasuo a little sometimes but nothing unbearable. He watched this, curious.

« Everything’s fine ? »

It seemed to catch the latter in his small inspection, meeting his gaze. Right then, love came up quickly and Yasuo felt blessed to witness it once more.

His hand was taken and Yi gave a peck to it, giving this meaning.

« Yes, don’t worry. I merely needed to be sure you weren’t hurt or anything. »

« Aww that’s nice. But really, you’d never hurt me, no need for that. »

Just to show him Yasuo sat up too, lightly shivering for the soreness after love. Then he joined Yi, climbing in his lap to cuddle happily. The purest thing in this world was the way he was welcomed closer, embraced without condition.

Skin to skin contact was enjoyable too, able to feel everything. Like they were meant to fit. Yasuo went quickly to nuzzle his neck, glad for the mutual affection. A hand on his back soothed him even more.

« I am not doubting your ability to take me even during these specific moments. But I can’t stop worrying for your health. Allow me this, for my peace of mind. »

« I know, I know. Okay, I’ll let you. But only if you let me love you as much ! »

If they were to roll into soft feelings, he might as well give his part. With new strenght – though quite limited on this end of day – Yasuo hugged him tightly, hoping to convey this profuse love.

It even had them to topple over, Yi’s back meeting the mattress after the cluddle got too intense. Chaste yes but really really cheerful.

In return, it made Yi laugh fondly, splendid grin that could blind anyone. It sure blinded Yasuo, heart skipping a beat when he watched, enraptured. _My heart…_

The pause was noticed and it got the latter to go quiet, gazing back as if he did something wrong. That was a nice look on him, not really shy but rather unsure.

« Yasuo ? » There, his confusion.

« Oh no, darling. You’re just too damn cute, I can’t resist you… » To insist on this, he pressed a long kiss to Yi’s cheek.

Speechless. If he was able to blush, no doubt his face would be dark red from this special attention. Not even thinking, Yi got his hands on him, urging him down to resume the hug.

« Come here, you need to sleep. » It sounded too shaken to be calm, in the positive sense.

« Are you really trying to distract me ? » Laughing gently, between several pecks given wherever he could.

« N-No, I’m not. You’re exhausted and sleep is important for you. »

« I’m not done loving you ! »

Playful argument, not serious at all. Yasuo enjoyed it, to be able to take his sweet time with the latter. To remind him he was loved too.

But there was a part of truth. He was tired, even if he would rather to spend hours awake with Yi. To cuddle, kiss and more, no matter what as long as he could stay close.

After a good minute of struggling in Yi’s arms, eager to kiss him, he had to surrender. Little by little he lied on top of him, out of energy to match his burning passion.

« Ha, I think you’re right. ‘Am tired. » It slipped even in his tone.

Instead of making another remark – that he was legitimate for – Yi took him in his arms to lie on his side. So much gentleness, it made him crave to show more and more. But he couldn’t indeed.

« Rest, love. Then you shall love me as much as you want. » He coaxed Yasuo to him, ending up snuggled to him peacefully.

_Mmmh perfect._

« Okay… But only because you told me to. »

A last thing could make him melt, not really expected. A peck to his forehead, gentle offering for a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay not smut now xD but it's to bring next smut, good stuff incoming


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!
> 
> thanks for reading, really!! <3

_Better_.

Minutes went one by one, pretty silent till Yasuo fell asleep. He wasn’t exactly the quiet type so he still had to wait a little before calming down, held close. Yi soothed him as he could, lulling him to sleep. Fascinating as always, to see how a few pecks and whispered sweetness had his lover so happy, hugging him tightly in return.

It worked, he could sense it. Yasuo fell asleep, comfortably snuggled to him in the most perfect peace one could find. Then everything would be alright.

_I hope I’ll be able to stay here_.

To have to leave for whatever mission wouldn’t be so tragic but Yi still longed to stay in the latter’s arms, to see him as much as he could. Sleep time wasn’t the most passionate one but it was still very well considered since he could keep contact.

Everything was fine, Yasuo was fine and all shall remain that way. Fairly tempted to kiss him again but he put that need aside. To risk waking him up for a kiss wasn’t worth it.

Instead he would settle for something else. Quiet observation, while keeping an eye on events out there. Though he remained careful not to move too fast or do anything bothering. So slowly he held Yasuo closer to him and tugged the blanket to cover him more.

Nothing new but he loved each second like a gift. It was truly amazing to feel life radiating for a mortal, so many signs, warmth, noises that showed how well Yasuo was right now. Life was so wonderful but needed to be protected.

Another source of soft joy was anytime his lover moved in his sleep. Everytime it was out of an unconcious urge to reach, to hold, to feel safe and he kept Yi close to himself. Even if Yasuo was far, his body remained in his arms and would try to keep everything they already shared. Never gone.

The night would be long but not a problem in itself. As long as he was free to stay here.

There was one thing though that came back in his mind, persistent. Was it love ? Was it need ? For what ? It never went away, staying hidden within him. Warm, like an imitation of a living being’s heart. It was just there and never really left him. But it wasn’t a bother or pain.

Yi thought it was indeed this craving for his lover, in the many senses it could take. Emotional bond, need for protection, sexual urges. All became one and made his core shiver when nearby. But now there was no reason for this, they had sex already and it was fulfilling for the time apart.

Why feel it even now ?

_It wasn’t enough ?_

Even if it was the case, Yi didn’t know what to do as hours passed. Right now he had all he wanted, his lover safe and happy in his arms, after a true display of mutual love. Was his need harder to satisfy ? Yet he took care to cut off any sensory signal of pain and pleasure since then, this wasn’t supposed to make him feel.

So he stayed right there, lying in bed with a dead asleep Yasuo, thoughts stuck like his gaze on the ceiling.

The craving was there, almost physical yet no idea how to reduce it. As long as it didn’t make him act irrationally, especially around the latter.

Fleeting thought, so strange. A heart, indeed. But in the metaphorical meaning it bore, not an actual one. His being thrummed gently from this soft joy, life inspired in energy itself.

In the end all came back to Yasuo, for he made that love burn bright. Carefully he craddled his cheek, thumb rubbing flesh as if he could pour all his affection in gestures. Maybe this would bring him good dreams. _I hope so. Sleep well, dear_.

~

The thing with rest was that nothing happened. At all. Yasuo would roll over in his sleep, stretch a little then settle back for more, shuffle closer to the only person here with him.

Yi watched this go, small spark of curiosity every time along some worry. But without missing the latter returned to sleep, half mumbling against skin or drooling on the pillow.

So to say, it wasn’t often something new happened. By new, unexpected.

This was after hours and hours since Yasuo went to sleep, probably around what would be morning. It took Yi some time to notice a change. Or rather, need.

Not his own but the latter’s craving, made physical by the way he clung to his lover. Difficult to mistake the hardness pressed to him, in this otherwise gentle context.

_Oh, he’s aroused_.

Only sign because Yasuo didn’t really sound taken into that pleasant kind of dream or anything else. Just this, an erection in a possible awaken craving. He didn’t even try to seek friction, too deep asleep.

_Can I ?_

Yi was greatly tempted to satisfy him, since there was a need to fulfill. But was it wise ? The latter was resting and perhaps it would be better to let him.

He weighed his options. No doubt it was risky and could cross a boundary. Yasuo wouldn’t be mad at him but who knew ?

Without much to do, he relaxed in bed and kept their embrace, doing his best to ignore the latter’s arousal. He would take care of it later, if Yasuo still needed after he woke up.

Yet the wait was torturous. Faint moans from time to time, when his lover moved in his sleep and caused them to grind lightly. Nothing more though.

Until Yasuo couldn’t hold back, body seeking its relief. At first a sharp jerking against Yi, that could be anything but arousal but it was repeated several times. In the end, he managed to tighten their embrace while rocking to his lover’s thigh.

Chain of reactions, indeed. It left Yi yearning for more, used by the latter for crude relief. Yet he was still asleep. Not for too long, he could tell. _Soon_.

In a way, it reminded him of his own questions previously that night, about this strange urge. They both had needs and Yasuo’s were easier to detect and sate.

Waking was really close, given how he grabbed him firmly and whimpered when it wasn’t exactly what his body wanted. Yi didn’t indulge yet, he prefered to see him awake and concious.

With great gentleness he stroked Yasuo’s cheek, aiming for his attention and awareness. Kissed softly till he felt the flutter of life under his lips.

Probably it was more than his care that guided his hand, when it went lower and lingered near Yasuo’s cock. Still naked for their busy evening, it left everything to see and admire. Beauty in details.

In return he was graced with a needy noise, rolling on the latter’s tongue after a short gasp.

Now his urge to please was truly awake, aiming to do whatever he could for his mortal. Yi pushed him carefully to lie on his back and this move was the actual point of no return.

Yasuo was now awake, blinking sleepily at his lover slightly above him.

« Good day, love. » All in tenderness, happiness to see him right then.

In return, only a lasting moan answered this sweet greeting, head tipped back in the pillow.

How not to fall in love ? In no universes he would be able to resist Yasuo. Not with such lovely blush and pleading gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i'm too tired but next chapter will have some more fun :3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! small update~
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Barely awake and already drowning again. But nothing painful, to his surprise. At first, lips lingered on him then Yasuo was too aware of that hand around his cock, bringing attention to his need.

More noises escaped him, too shaken to even try to keep it in.

_What’s happening… ?_

It felt good, so much. Even in this confusion Yasuo could just realize that there was nothing wrong, merely sweet pleasure and words.

_Yi_. Just above him with that soft expression when love was too much. The most beautiful sight to wake up to. A hand over his cheek, a small gesture full of kindness. On reflex Yasuo brought his to cover it, make sure this wasn’t a dream.

Then he jerked into contact when the strokes resumed, a series of moans making good praise of the latter’s attention.

« Darling… ? » A little too small for his own taste, sleep was still present in the tone.

« Does it feel good ? »

Of course it did, persistent pleasure impossible to ignore. It was really overwhelming, to be gently loved and given relief at the same time. And there was no reason for this.

« Mmmh— yes… » Said in a breath without care for his shame. « Why though ? Couldn’t keep your hands off me for so long… ? »

Yasuo was curious for this new occasion, far from complaining. Seriously, it was worth asking. Did Yi want him in the middle of the night ? _He’s horny ?_ Himself was, no doubt on that.

« Ah. I’m sorry. »

The opposite of what he wanted. Yi stopped everything and parted, each single point of contact lost.

So quick to withdraw when Yasuo was truly getting into it. Relief disappeared and he jerked into thin air as if his body tried to follow what once felt good.

_No, no, no !_ Stupid, really. It wasn’t meant to be a remark but probably it sounded like one.

« No— Yi, baby, come back… »

Need spoke by itself, spurring Yasuo to resume contact, hold his lover again. Within seconds he was sitting in Yi’s lap, embracing him as much as he could. Then arousal caught up too and he couldn’t stop himself from grinding quickly against the latter.

« Stay, don’t go away… please… »

« But…I don’t understand. Was that wrong or not ? I didn’t want to scare you. » A lot of confusion to be found in his voice. Another proof, he hadn’t returned the embrace, just sat in bed in increasing panick.

« I know, I’m sorry…Oh— ! …I need a hand, please… »

No idea when he got himself so close to climax already but it burned him violently. Rocking as he could, he still tried to touch himself while making sure Yi wouldn’t part again. A few more moans echoed, trembling. Face to the latter’s shoulder, Yasuo started to lose his grasp on reality, merely able to fuck his hand in quick moves.

Still a relief to feel Yi hugging him back, before he brought one of his hands over his cock. Tighter grasp, sharp thrusts, he bit his lower lip to muffle this next. No doubt it would be extremely obscene if he let this aloud, even for him.

It happened too fast, like this whole thing since he woke up. At least it felt good, crushing him under pleasure to be left helpless in Yi’s arms.

His last hope was meant to fail, he still whimpered weakly when his peak was found. For a split second he thought he would lose it, shatter. Next second, he was coming messily between them and not once Yi slowed this down. Dedicated to bring sufficent relief.

Once it was done, he still clung to his lover as to find his strenghts back. A sob broke out, shaky but he managed to fight this faint spark of overstimulation. When it became clear he risked nothing, Yasuo sighed deeply, face still resting to the latter’s shoulder.

« My apologies for this. I thought you didn’t want me to continue. Do you feel alright ? »

_H_ _e’s overthinking_. Obviously. This need to ensure Yasuo’s safety and well being could really get his lover so worried, this wasn’t cool for him.

« It was good, baby. Don’t apologize. » Small pecks peppered over stellar skin, trying to show how fine everything was. Nothing to fear. « I was just curious about why you started so early. You needed me ? »

Maybe he still needed now. It dawned on Yasuo, freezing on the spot. _Oh shit_. What an idiot he was sometimes, to surrender so quickly then forget about Yi’s craving.

Without waiting any longer he brought his hand lower, to assess the situation. Bingo, Yi was hard. No idea since when but he got close to nothing since Yasuo went wild.

« Wait, love. Then I will let you do whatever you want with me. »

A sigh as maximum reaction to the light touch. Yasuo still complied, taking his hand away for a time.

« Yes ? »

« I wasn’t the one craving. In your sleep you tried to get some relief from me so I decided it was safe enough to wake you up. So this explains your confusion. »

_AH_.

So Yi wasn’t really the one that initiated all this. Yasuo felt like blushing, because without a doubt his lover was soft in his words. Potentially he jumped Yi in his sleep without knowing it.

« Fuck, I’m sorry… » Also because afterward he asked Yi why he started while he was the one at ‘fault’.

« There is nothing to feel sorry for. You had needs at night and I was glad to provide. Now that all is clear, can I ask you some help, please… ? »

For a few seconds Yasuo had some icy thoughts about having used his lover once more but all was put aside when he asked. Almost shy, so polite to ask the same pleasure he provided.

« I’m on it ! Okay, okay, okay, what do you want ? Handjob ? » Already so eager to please, anticipation running his body at the mere idea of making Yi writhe in his sheets.

« Whatever you like, really. But very soon, please. » Desire suited Yi, not always so aware of what his body needed. Usually, he would realize it only when it got too strong, enough to impact him physically.

New idea in mind, Yasuo wanted so much to follow it : « Gonna treat you right. Lie down on your front, baby. »

To see him move so quickly in sort of restrained need was cute. Yasuo felt his heart melt and burn at the same time, even more motivated to make him feel good.

Chances were Yi guessed what he planned, gazing from the corner of his vision.

Now sleep had completely left, only to be consumed by this soft yet erotic sight. Incredible, to know that Yi knew nothing of his impact over his lover. Depending on the moment, he could be so shameless without being aware of it.

Yasuo spread his legs and settled down comfortably. It was time to repay him for his kindness.

Since he couldn’t see the latter in such position, Yi abandonned the idea and relaxed completely, head over the pillow. The second Yasuo exposed his rim, the grasp over the sheets grew tight.

« When I say you’re gorgeous enough to be devoured, this is what I mean. Hold on, honey. » A bit stupid to say but he couldn’t help it. At least it made himself laugh.

« Please. » A mere word. Nothing beyond that. But the tone was urgent, soon he would require more.

Actions meant more than words and Yasuo would hate to make him wait just to say how good he was going to give it. So he leaned closer and pressed a kiss there, earning him a faint move in return. _Needy…_ If Yi couldn’t stop himself from reacting then he must have been waiting for so long.

It ran at the back of his mind, the possibility that his lover got aroused from him being handy in his sleep. It could be.

Now a large swipe of his tongue over his hole, making sure to be felt. Yasuo took no rest and returned to it over and over again, sometimes teasing lightly. Because it was so good to sense him trying not to rock back each time but losing control bit by bit.

Soon he had made a mess of drool there, without a single fuck to give. Sucking gently he received a moan and it convinced him further to do better. _Mmmh~_ Back arching in a nice curve, Yi made a really picture from there.

What Yasuo couldn’t see was the way he changed his anchor to the pillow, holding it tightly to him. And he didn’t try to muffle his moans, to focus instead on not doing harm at all.

Several times it caught Yi by surprise, whimpering brokenly as a shiver ran his spine. Then it turned into pleas, into a name.

_Precious…_

Feeling his end near, Yasuo decided to go harder for it. After giving such loving attention to his rim, he pressed his thumb there. A shaky version of his name answered the move so he pushed inside to deserve a better one. Indeed Yi jerked into contact, grinding against the sheets now that he could imagine to come.

Yasuo played more, adding a second finger inside when he deemed it wouldn’t hurt his lover. The stretch must have been good because Yi tightened suddenly, loud cry resonating in the bedroom. That one would get the attention of other cosmics, no doubt.

Not such a talker this time. It was alright, Yasuo had his share of sweet noises from the latter. Now he slowed down little by little, till he pulled out when it was clear Yi left. Not really, as usual. But his mind was really far now, just the body remained.

Limp in bed, hands around the pillow and so kind abandon. Really twitchy also, far from peace surely since this wasn’t the most quiet kind of climax. By now Yasuo could guess he came an infinite amount of times, till his body ran out of whatever that was, maybe energy. Strange but interesting to see happening in real time.

« Hope that was good, baby. » Small tap on the latter’s rear as he crawled up to him, eager to cuddle again. This felt like an eternity since they kissed.

For his answer, he would have to wait but not too long. Yasuo made himself confortable by his lover’s side, snuggled to him in this gentle joy.

All this was very nice till Yi got back suddenly, knocking the latter’s face with his elbow. Not the smartest position indeed.

« Shit ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, sorry for that one xd but i need to sleep and there was no easy cut otherwise


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!
> 
> thanks for reading!

The blow wasn’t expected, holding his nose since it was hit. Pain flashed but Yasuo doubted it was broken, just it hurt a lot at once.

Right then Yi sat up, a start of panick in his moves.

« Ah no ! Ah….I’m so sorry… » It hurt more to hear him like this than the actual pain.

« Am fine ! » Still, Yasuo curled in bed to wait for the pain to decrease.

It was only when Yi’s hands went to his face that he realized he bled a little. _Oh fuck_. Not much for this fact but for the worry caused. The latter wouldn’t forgive himself for this. _I’m sorryyyyyyyyyy_.

« You’re bleeding, this is not fine. Show me, please. »

Before he could reply anything, Yi held his face and had him to quit moving. Yasuo didn’t understand much besides the overall panick but then a light glow came up, at the corner of his vision. The same feeling he experienced once, when the latter healed him after the attack. _Oh_.

Nothing as serious, it didn’t even felt uncomfortable.

Actually quiet, Yasuo stayed there after it was done, registering what happened. It didn’t hurt anymore, as faint as it was.

What made him react was to see Yi withdraw as soon as he could with deep regrets written in his expression. In less than a second he had put distance between them, sitting as far as he could in bed.

_No…_

They had almost found a point of understanding on this and now all was to be done again. His heart ached greatly, to be ‘abandoned’ for his own good. Really, Yasuo got it that his lover was genuinely scared of his own strenght but right now this was ridiculous.

On instinct he shuffled closer to Yi, yearning contact. How sad to see the latter dodge this attempt with obvious fear.

« Come back… »

The answer was a shaky nod, refusal.

« But it’s fine ! Really ! Look, you did nothing, I can still move ! »

Now it kicked his urges, jumping to catch Yi in his arms. It didn’t even work. The second Yasuo thought he had him, the latter vanished into thin air, leaving him to grasp nothing. Panick struck worse than anything, unsure if he hallucinated that or not. _He…left ?_

A quick look around and he breathed again, Yi wasn’t gone. Just seemed to have moved to the opposite side of the bed.

It became too much for nothing worth. Memories coming back, that he wished burried deep. He hated to see Yi avoid him like this, even more for this. Because he believed he hurt Yasuo.

« Stop ! Right now ! Don’t ever think about it ! » No idea what to do. If Yi wanted to escape him then he would without a doubt. Impossible to catch him. So Yasuo stayed right there, new emotion making him tremble despite himself. « The only thing that hurts me is to see you flee… »

Impact. Yi winced slightly, even him could see it. Not a single move since then.

Yasuo decided to try again. More than unsure after such drop in the mood, he came closer. Little by little, not to scare him in any way. But he wasn’t the one Yi was afraid of. Oh complex matter. When it became clear the latter wasn’t going to disappear again, he reached gently for him.

Then he felt alive again, rushing to embrace Yi with all the strenght he could find.

« Oh baby…don’t scare me like that, I can’t take it. » It came out weaker than he intended but probably that was the tension leaving him at once. « It’s fine, it’s fine… »

At first the lack of reaction and return of the embrace made him afraid again. Yet it happened, so shyly : careful hands settling over his back, soft tremor through it.

It caught Yasuo’s breath, to remember that one time Yi healed him. During this, there was indeed a strange behavior but nothing as close to this utter panick. He wished he could appease him the best he could, just like he did for him with that miraculous power.

Soon enough the embrace was more from Yi than him, not as much strenght by fear but obvious emotion instead. Nothing to hide, he held Yasuo gently in a protective manner. Silence settled.

In equally soft moves Yasuo parted to look at him, hands lifting the latter’s face to meet his gaze. So so painful to see him right now, fear from a being so powerful. Maybe this was the price for such power, to worry about its use and balance.

Yi even struggled shortly, an attempt at averting his gaze. But he was kept from it, coaxed to face his love.

« Hey…Look at me, please. » When he was sure to have his attention, Yasuo closed distance with care until their lips met. Gentle, gentle. Nothing rushed.

It last as much as he could give, in the limits of his lungs. Before he would even need to breathe he pulled back and stayed in direct contact, forehead to forehead.

For a time they had closed their eyes and now they gazed at each other again. Worry wasn’t gone, it would require more distraction or love.

« I know, it’s stupid to tell you not to freak out for me. But trust yourself, you would never hurt me. »

« Yet I just did… » So small tone, trying hard to be heard in this wreck of emotion.

« It was an accident. And really, blame my dumb ass for trying to cuddle when it wasn’t time yet. There are things out there you can’t control and it’s alright. »

« No, no…I can’t let this happen. »

« It won’t happen again because I’ll make sure to take no risk, especially given how much it scares you. Gonna be fine, baby… »

Before any reply Yasuo kissed him again, trying so hard to show his love in small attention. Maybe it would be enough to appease Yi.

Then his heart urged to do more, give everything. Imitating his lover’s manners, he had him lie down on his back and followed closely so contact was never lost. Even in such sweetness displayed and acceptance from the latter, Yasuo couldn’t eraze his lingering sadness. To cause something of the sort by accident was far from funny. He wished things could be forgotten, at least for Yi’s sake.

Where his words couldn’t reach, he gave affection. While he covered Yi’s body with his, he held him firmly, always that small fear to be left alone. So started his work, kissing him wherever he could, as long as it felt good.

Memories from another time, when he provided such attention but under another mood, for other reasons. Right now, no relief to find except peace.

It last forever but maybe that was just how he perceived it. In any case, Yasuo wanted to take his time, soothe him gently. Nothing would have worked better than a good lovemaking but he doubted it was correct to initiate at the moment. They already had some relief.

Mouth trailing over cooler skin, sometimes a hint of tongue to seek a reaction. Yi said nothing but his body wasn’t so silent, sometimes shivering, sometimes twitching lightly.

The only change was when Yi’s hand fell to his head, very careful. It had Yasuo looking up, curious about anything. _More ?_

Instead he was pulled up to his lover, into a hard kiss. The kind exchanged before love, when passion threatened to spill and flood. Previously calm, now Yi had a certain urgency running his moves. Till it overwhelmed both of them, mutual reaching. Yasuo completely surrended and gave away whatever control he had for this small worship.

Within seconds he found himself back to the mattress, pressed there by so much love. Not even the time to feel the change of position or the mere move, his thoughts could only focus on Yi. _How… ?_

It felt too good to be true, when he was the one targetted by the very affection he gave. First it seemed unfair for his lover but thinking again, it meant he took initiatives by himself. Not so scared.

The latest kiss made him dizzy, hands desperately trying to keep Yi right here.

Parting, he gazed back at Yasuo and now he could tell it was getting better. Not forgotten but obviously the worst was over. It touched deep to see he was able to appease Yi, enough for him to feel comfortable again. Almost about to cry. Tension had increased so much in the hour and now everything was fine, a sort of aftershock.

As to steal his heart once more, Yi broke silence after so much time : « Thank you, Yasuo. For everything. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik ik, with a third series around, it may impact the updates for this one xD but i'll still try to work for everything!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i'm tired  
> but i'm back on this one!!
> 
> thanks for reading <3333

The mistake remained, despite Yasuo’s effort to make him forget. Yi couldn’t, as simply as that. Cosmic entities never forgot, they were the ones supposed to keep track of everything.

Blood, staining his lover’s face. He was aware it was close to nothing, it merely hurt in the instant. But to know he inflicted pain to Yasuo was worse than anything in this world. Cosmics were here to protect life, not cause harm in any way.

_An accident_. Of course he never meant to do this but now it was done. Even after Yasuo’s initiative to distract him, he couldn’t help feeling like this. Handsome face, a trickle of blood starting to dry. By now the latter must have completely forgot about it, along the flash of pain. _We have to clean up_. At least for Yi’s peace of mind.

Under him Yasuo looked out of it, mainly amazed and overwhelmed by the very passion exchanged. One that he started indeed. Soft gaze over Yi, just like his hands trying to keep him close. If it could be, the possibility of tears shone in it. Such deep conversation could just get this genuine reaction. Enough for him to linger over this sight, for an instant far from his guilt. Yasuo was so little aware of the impact he had over him, how any detail made it priceless and rendered him to nothing. Beautiful, wonderful.

And yet he hurt him. On accident.

On will or not, Yi’s thumb rubbed gently his cheek then brushed his upper lip. Not clean yet. Red caught his gaze like always, hurting back for each second he witnessed his doing. _This is wrong_. At least he had healed Yasuo, as ridiculous the damage was.

« You still have blood there. Let me clean it. »

Yasuo understood as quick, small spark of whatever this feeling was. Maybe awareness about this topic, how much it weighed over Yi’s mind.

What he should have seen coming but failed in time was when the latter merely wiped his face clean. More like smearing blood that wasn’t dry yet. So to say, it didn’t help at all and made a bigger mess. Yi still found this initiative sweet, even as sadness snaked around his core.

« Thank you for helping me. Now just give me an instant, to find something better. »

« Shit, my bad. I didn’t know it bled a lot. » Not so joyful now, somehow he got touched by this slowing mood.

The latter was looking at his now dirty hand when Yi acted on his words and got out of bed, clothing materializing.

« Do you have fabric to clean this ? Something that can be stained without problem ? » If he remembered something, it was that mortals usually had one item or tool for one specific use. To grab the nearest cloth or anything of the sort could be a bad idea.

To focus on this small task was his own distraction, putting aside the spreading emptiness after guilt. Even tone as he busied himself.

« Don’t worry, I can go and clean myself. » Yasuo made a move to join him, sitting up on the mattres.

Before he could stand, Yi made a small halting gesture for him : « No need. I’ll take care of this. »

A long time ago he remembered Yasuo using tissues for another kind of cleaning so he looked for that instead, scanning the room. Within seconds he found it, took one and disappeared into the ship for water.

Nothing long but he still heard Yasuo call for him rather urgently once he was gone. _He’s confused_. Of course he would be after that move. But Yi came back as quick, now that he could clean this properly.

« I’m here, don’t fret. Never leaving you without reason. »

It got more difficult sometimes to keep his emotions low. Like waves it would wash over him from time to time, like a reminder of what he did. Yasuo was more quiet than usual, in his limits. Soft relief lightened his expression once he had Yi back to him even after such short time.

This wasn’t alright, he shouldn’t be grinning like that. Everything was fine, he said but Yi felt words stabbing his soul each time he saw that memory play. Yasuo’s blood.

Although the latter tried to hug him, he couldn’t forget his task and instead pushed him gently till they reach the bed again. After having Yasuo to sit down, he followed closely and sat too. Always the silent urgency of closing the wounds, mending any wrong and hope for the best.

« Be patient, love. » Even affection ached in his words, when he did his best to hide it.

What was wrong with him ? Yasuo wasn’t dying, rather the opposite yet he couldn’t find peace.

With extreme kindness he got to work, wiping clean the latter’s face. Now it came off easily, tinting red the tissue. Yi struggled a little more under that overly soft gaze from his lover. It was unfair, to be loved so much even after he hurt him. It these instant he felt more mortal as ever, emotion seizing him hard and crushing him as if he lost his breath. Which was impossible, exactly the matter.

Could love make someone so blind ? Everything was forgiven but couldn’t be forgotten.

Maybe himself was overreacting on such insignificant accident, maybe it wasn’t worth questioning his own dedication to Yasuo or if he was actually worthy.

No more red over skin. At least a small move could appease him, even so slightly. _Good_. After being done with the tissue, Yi kept his other hand over the latter’s face. So careful, as if his hand could break him into pieces the second he didn’t pay attention. Facing each other, silence went on.

Almost unnatural to have no noise around when Yasuo was here but chances were he felt the serious mood. There wasn’t a lot to say, at the risk of making it worse and fueling guilt.

« There, better. Thank you for letting me. » Whispered in their short distance, since Yi feared to break silence. It had to be done anyway.

What happened next wasn’t really expected on his part. Nothing drastic but new nonetheless. When his thumb brushed over Yasuo’s lips, he opened up gently for him. _Oh ?_ Was it a reflex or not ? In any case, his tongue peeked curiously, licking a little. Then the latter sucked on it.

Just this and a steady gaze, never leaving him.

Yi had no idea what to do in that case. Obviously this was Yasuo’s initiative but what did he want out of this ? Having cut off any useless senses after their intercourse and sad accident, Yi couldn’t feel much more beyond the basic touch. It was alright, he guessed. Warm and wet, nothing more.

« What are you doing ? » Genuinely asking, since this wasn’t exactly something his lover tried before.

After that one Yasuo came to a stop, hand covering Yi’s where it remained over his cheek. A gaze turning a little confused, wide. Then the true clue was the light blush taking over.

« Oh errrrrr dunno, I thought maybe it would be nice to have more fun. But we don’t have to, I understand. »

Far from clear, especially for Yi’s lack of knowledge on mortal’s conventions. _What did I miss ?_ Instead he focused on everything he could see from Yasuo’s stance to his vitals. After some thinking the only conclusion was that he wanted to have sex again.

How dumb to take so much time to understand this. But it wasn’t clear for Yi, there were still things and implicit messages that he couldn’t guess.

« You need more ? I’m sorry, I didn’t understand the reason of all this. »

Strange way indeed to communicate desire but he was ready to learn. By now Yasuo had stopped whatever attention he gave with an obvious fight not to avert his gaze.

« Oh. »

Silence settled again between them as Yi gazed softly at him. He hoped he would go on, maybe explain but Yasuo said nothing in that new fluster. It won and he looked down.

« It’s alright. Tell me, what do you want ? Is it a way to convey your need ? »

To make it easier Yi moved them in bed, welcoming the latter in his lap. Despite this sudden fluster, Yasuo still followed and basked a little in their contact. All they required to relax, indeed.

After a small pause probably looking for his words, he tried : « No, really. Just, I thought it could be great after that whole shitshow, to give you something better to remember. But not gonna force you. » Exhale, obvious struggle of a man : « I…I didn’t know you wouldn’t understand that. It seemed pretty clear. »

« This is supposed to be arousing ? To spark desire ? I’m just curious, don’t be scared. »

Because yes this topic didn’t seem very fun for Yasuo. Right then, a darker shade colored his cheeks, making eye contact at last.

« What ?? No ! I mean—Yeah maybe. Like, fuck, how can I even describe that ? We just…do it sometimes. Like seduction stuff, I don’t know. »

It could sound almost entertaining to hear him fumble with that. Yi understood this was part of the unvoiced, things that everyone knew so no need to really explain it. Maybe the aim was to get a physical response out of this but no luck, he had any signals turned off for a time.

 _Seduction ?_ This caught his attention too. _Why ?_

« I understand, it’s alright. Stay appeased, love. But why try to seduce me, if that was your aim ? I’m already here for you. »

« Not like that ! Thanks though, it’s sweet. It’s like when you try to make someone react, make them horny. Sorry, this is impossible to explain easily. »

Yi wouldn’t stay too long on this since it didn’t really help the latter. No need to push him into shame or anything of the sort. Arms laced around his waist, he rocked him gently to soothe.

« Would you like it if I did it to you ? Would it work on a mortal ? » Last questions before he let this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still plenty of stuff to do tho need to pass the angst~


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> sorry for late update, it's here now!!
> 
> thank you for reading!! <3

_Errrrr…_

Nothing went through Yasuo’s mind in this instant, sort of blank after the latest words. _Do it…to me… ?_ This was even ‘worse’ than the topic itself. It would teach him to think before speaking because that was his fault there. He acted on a reflex then here they were. Stuck in an awkward mood.

Yi gazed at him with light worry, head tilted to a side. Oh so clear confusion, since he wanted to do his best. Sometimes the knowledge barrier was obvious.

« I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that. » Quick hands over Yasuo, having him to look back.

Of course he would apologize. _Don’t_. All that Yi saw was his reaction, deep blush taking over and general fluster.

_Why did I do thaaaaaaaat ?_ It sounded really dumb to seek a reaction from a mortal gesture. An outsider wouldn’t really understand unless they knew already. And Yi didn’t.

Also Yasuo questionned this whole idea of asking another sexy time after a sort of argument. He shouldn’t have. Yi barely recovered from the scare and he couldn’t even be sure that he was back to his peaceful self. Knowing him, guilt could consume him till the very last bit.

Thinking of, it was extremely stupid to have sex so soon. This was exactly how Yi hurt him, during their cuddles and chances were he wouldn’t risk that again. _Oh no_. Sudden fear took Yasuo, at the possibility of reducing their time together because of the accident.

So it became important to appease Yi : « It’s alright ! I shouldn’t have started that, my bad. »

Then he embraced tightly the latter, to show how much he meant it and maybe drop the topic. It wouldn’t have led nowhere, anyway. In hsi arms, Yi welcomed him with his dear kindness, maybe surprised by the outburst.

They both needed that after such serious conversation.

« I understand, we won’t discuss that further. But still, do you need my help ? » Whispered close to him as he held Yasuo carefully.

_He wants too ?_ This wasn’t what Yasuo expected, bracing himself for the worst. Maybe Yi wouldn’t have too much guilt to relent their intercourses and quiet times.

« I don’t really need right now. Just, I thought it would give a good distraction. And you, baby ? Need more ? »

« All I need is to know you’re satisfied and happy. Then everything is fine. »

« Oh, ok. » There was nothing else he could say. No point in having sex if neither needed it. Yasuo didn’t dare to ask again, since the latter didn’t really answer his question. But if Yi needed, he would have said so.

Nothing to add.

~

The rest of the day was quite strange, more than usual. It wasn’t bad, Yasuo would say but it was definitely different. Yet difficult to say how.

Yi stayed with him as he could, calming presence by his side. Even when Yasuo decided to pretend to be social and join his crewmates. The latter came with him and took part in whatever conversation happened.

This wasn’t the strange part.

It lied somewhere else, in embraces behind locked doors. That day was quiet in the good way, nothing to bother them – even Jinx. It made it more obvious, noticeable. Something lacking.

Yasuo didn’t realize till they were alone and time passed without problem. But it was here, the void left by something that used to be here.

They didn’t have sex that evening, or afternoon. Instead time was spent in silent embraces, both lying down in bed holding each other. That wasn’t so unfamiliar, they did it sometimes when all they craved was contact and presence.

That feeling sticked with him, oh so loved in this same embrace yet he could notice it. Emptiness. These hands remained gentle over him when one shifted and changed side, snuggled to the other. It was so good, why did it feel like loss ? Silence became heavy, with no way to prevent it. Breaking it would only point out how unusual it was, almost frightening.

Was it because of the accident ?

All that he feared and it could be true indeed. A change in behavior around him. Yasuo doubted the latter was really aware of this or if he was, he didn’t mean to be so out of it.

It happened they didn’t have sex some evenings, when Yi deemed he was too tired. Or just when they lingered in soft domesticity, too unbothered to break it. Maybe it was just one of these nights, when there was no need for sexual relief. But knowing what happened early, Yasuo still doubted and let fear do its work.

Not a single word said. Maybe he was wrong to stay silent on this issue, it could build up and become worse later. But he risked to worry Yi even more if he pointed out a change in behavior. He tried to solve what he caused and this could be his solution, no need to give him regrets. How cruel to make a remark to someone already struggling.

On the other hand, it hurt slightly to have this silence between them. Yi knew him more than anyone, probably he noticed how quiet he was. But he was far too careful and polite to say so. And Yasuo feared to start an argument. Let it hurt. Maybe next day everything would be better and indeed it was just one of those ‘low’ nights.

Love was silent but remained voiced in gestures. That part gave him hope, everything wasn’t running to a disaster. He could lean closer and Yi would meet him half-way for a kiss. Sometimes he was the one initiating affection, nuzzling Yasuo’s neck as to seek his warmth. That soft behavior always made him think about snakes, coiling around a warmer source.

They would be alright, merely a small matter.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Everything led him to that, the calm aura nearby and soft gestures as to lull him to sleep. It was fine, he could rest now. Though his mind wasn’t so free, still touched by this slight ache.

Darkness, dreamless rest and all he needed was Yi.

~

_He’s asleep._ Then Yi could relax a little more, no harm done. At least Yasuo would get his rest without problem.

Careful hands over his lover, Yi parted enough to lay a worried gaze over him. From the outside, the day could have looked quite normal – except its very beginning – but they both knew it wasn’t the case. To hear nothing from Yasuo for such an extended time was enough, if not alarming. Yi wondered if that was by instinct or if the latter sensed anything, just like himself did.

It would be useless to ask what was wrong. He could just see the consequences now. Not terrible but Yasuo was alright, unhurt. This was all that mattered.

Yi had no idea how to properly handle that. It seemed that his unwilling move would follow them forever and no solution would ease the situation.

So for now he wouldn’t risk more. Not so soon. It could be cruel for them both to refuse more sexual relief but it was for Yasuo’s safety. In no way he could control himself during it and they had a proof of the danger it represented. No more for Yi.

It didn’t mean they would stop having sex but rather that he wouldn’t seek pleasure on his side. Only for Yasuo. Yet he already knew this was a bad idea although he meant well. The latter wouldn’t be happy to be the only one sated then he would feel guilty and it would make Yi more sad for causing this. Infinite loop of guilt. His would cause Yasuo’s.

Plus this didn’t count how needy himself could get over time. It started slowly but each night it got stronger, when left alone to think. If he stopped any kind of relief, no doubt it would spiral into something he was too scared to imagine.

Difficult debate indeed. Yasuo’s safety still came before anything else so he would make sure not to share mutually their intercourses. No way to keep the latter from that too, he had needs. For now this solution would do but Yi knew it wouldn’t last.

_I can’t hurt him again_. He wouldn’t forgive himself if it happened. Love was wonderful to give but it ached to feel so responsible, to fear for Yasuo. Life was to fragile, no risk allowed. But at what cost ? The ultimate solution would be to stay away from his lover but this sounded as painful as the time he indeed avoided him after the accident. He couldn’t inflict that to himself and Yasuo. Yet that way he would be sure to never hurt him again.

On reflex he held the latter closer. What a blessing to love and what a curse to worry that much. Sometimes visions flashed before his eyes, possibilities and disasters. What if he hurt him again ? This kind of thoughts were a guaranty to slip and fall into sadness yet fear was too strong. Indeed, what if ? There was no risk zero, no way to block everything.

**« Yi, you’re thinking too much and everyone can hear it. Come here. »**

_Oh_. It wasn’t always Ashe decided to ask for him when he was clearly in his ‘free time’ on the Morning Star. But the topic was serious.

« Yes, my queen. » Whispered as low as he could, to prevent any noise for Yasuo.

No way for him to dodge this. That was an order he could refuse but Yi wasn’t the kind to deny any request to talk. Even less from her.

Then he had to move for now. It stung lightly to have to leave his lover but he had to. Soon enough he would be back. Gently he got out of the embrace and took the other pillow for Yasuo to hold in his rest. Maybe that would do the trick till then.

Withing seconds he appeared in a new place, nowhere. There he found Ashe with a kind expression.

Small bow, for the respect he swore to give then they could start.

« You wished to talk, my queen ? »

He already knew that. Both did. And the topic wouldn’t be the most joyful they had to discuss.

« Indeed, dear. I’ve been looking after you two and it seemed urgent to talk you out of doing something too drastic. »

Not a real surprise, if Yi was honest. Any of his peer could peek and see what each one of them did at the moment and since him and Yasuo were the main gossip topic for a time, there was always a fair chance to be observed. Of course no one would dare to bother them since Xayah made a public call for Rakan to ‘mind his fucking business’. But nothing would stop them from peeking sometimes.

Yet this time it wasn’t for the obvious point of distraction. Surely Ashe saw the accident, or heard him worry afterward.

Yi said nothing, merely nodded to show he heard well. Acknowledgement.

« I think you have heard Yasuo enough, it was an accident and you didn’t mean to hurt him. But I know you and even without asking everyone can guess you’re hurting yourself on this. »

Gaze averted, no matter how impolite it could be. It was true, he still couldn’t forgive himself for what he did.

« I made him bleed. » Just this but it bore all the weight of his worry and guilt. Ashe would understand how much it meant.

« And you healed him. Never forget the positive part. Yi, there is no use in staying stuck on one error. » She sounded a little annoyed but not truly against him. That kind of reasoning wasn’t healthy, both knew it yet Yi couldn’t stop himself.

« It shouldn’t have happened in the first place. I have to be more cautious and prevent any loss of control. » Even if it meant enjoying less what they had.

_Never again_.

« There are things you can’t control. Right then, it’s Yasuo who made a mistake although I’m not blaming him. »

Perks of looking after them, it meant she probably knew what happened indeed when himself was ‘gone’. So it had to be true just like what Yasuo said, he did something risky without knowing it and Yi considered it his error.

This conversation wasn’t really helping. Yi knew all of it, heard from another person so there was nothing new.

« Why ask me to come here ? I’m aware this wasn’t just my fault, I know there is a constant risk. » It came out a little more defensive than what he wanted. Slowly it got to him, to be open on such sensitive topic. Mistakes weren’t important but the worst ones could lead to something awful.

« Because you will punish yourself for this and it will hurt Yasuo. »

Too direct, a little wounding but true nonetheless. This was the only thing he could do yet indeed it would potentially hurt his lover. Not physically, at least.

Ashe sighed, patience was her quality but against certain matters it was difficult to find a way out. « I know you want to prevent that. But remember that he cares a lot about you, as much as you do for him. No need to punish yourself. »

Why was it so hard to understand ? Yi was aware but it didn’t lessen the effort to make.

« What can I do then ? » He was that close to show emotions, let it meddle in his tone. No mistake allowed but had he to be so hard with himself ?

She came closer, making him look up on reflex. Soft smile indeed, to appease his worries : « Trust yourself. If something seems too risky then don’t do it. Talk with Yasuo about it, I am sure he would find other ways to avoid accidents. But please don’t try to cut contact, it would just hurt you both. »

Trust. Easy no ? Yet he would have to work on it.

Shaking himself out of this mess of feelings, Yi nodded again. The key was to remember this was for Yasuo’s well-being. If their relationship ended up impacted by his lack of trust in himself, it could hurt him too. Maybe worse than another mistake.

« All will be alright. It’s good, I have bothered you enough for now. You can go back to him. » Back to her lighter tone, since the most serious was said.

Yi felt that too, relief for now. He wasn’t so peaceful yet but he could hope.

« Thank you, my queen. I will try my best. »

After that, Yi was quick to return to the Morning Star. Back to that dark room, completely silent. It was then that the longing hit, for being apart even in such short time.

Yasuo was still asleep, hugging the pillow dearly.

_I’m back, love_.

Without waiting Yi returned to bed by the latter’s side. Still some care displayed when he had to extract the pillow and find his own true place in Yasuo’s arms. It took some time but he made it.

Now he had the latter’s snuggled to him, making affection bubble up instantly. It was nice and became too much. Enough for him to relish the instant, forget his guilt.

Love was too strong to be muffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking hate it, internet cut super early and didn't come back before i went to bed. so i can only post rn, noon  
> fuck this, i'm so mad xD  
> this is why the update is longer, cuz I HAD TO WRITE OR GET BORED


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it cut again at night -__-
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Mmmmh ?_

Awaken little by little, Yasuo didn’t know what was happening. It must have been something since he was far too peaceful in his sleep. All was gentle and warm and now he felt like pulled lightly. Well, not exactly.

Eyes open sleepily, he looked for the matter and in fact, it was just Yi. Getting out of their embrace. The latter was sitting in bed, Yasuo’s arms still trying to cling to him by the waist.

« Babyyyyyy….come back…. » This was all he asked in this far too early hour. Really ? It was just how he felt it.

Even under the thin blur after sleep he could see Yi’s expression, sighing deeply before he gave him his attention.

« My apologies, I tried as I could to leave without waking you but it failed. »

_Oh no…_ Yi had to leave. Sad news to wake up to. As far as Yasuo knew, he never found him on departure at such time of the day.

« Don’t go… » Useless to ask and beg, without a doubt Yi had no choice. Cosmic issues, as always. But it didn’t stop Yasuo from showing his reluctance to give his lover back to them.

« I can’t, love. I’m needed elsewhere and I’m getting late. I’m truly sorry. »

Last words before Yi suddenly leaned to kiss him, words caught as well as his dear thoughts. It was hungry but short, barely the time for him to return it after the few blessed seconds of haze. Then it was over, as quick as it happened. His arms closed around nothing and when he opened his eyes again, Yi was nowhere to be seen.

« Honey ? » A little disbelieving, Yasuo sat up even if it made him dizzy from the sudden move. Looking around, in only proved him he was alone.

Heart broken without warning. It hurt a lot but it would be fine, they went through that every two days or more often. Just it hurt like a bitch.

Yasuo flopped back in bed, honestly wondering if he was going to cry or not. _He’s gone…_ After such a strange day, this was almost too much. But he would resist, like always. At least he got a last kiss before Yi left him. What a taste.

Now he had nothing to do except sulk a little and sigh for his love to come back. Even if it was merely a minute after. Going back to sleep at least would give him a few hours less to wait but without the latter, nothing sounded fun. A good cuddle would be really appreciated in this moment.

Rolling over in the blanket, Yasuo grabbed the pillow and grumbled lowly. _Unfair_. He had no one to blame for that, since it was Yi’s mission and purpose. In no way he was legitimate to complain to his peers and ask for proper work hours. Ridiculous, really.

Solitude hit hard, making him still hope to find sleep again. Or this day would feel even worse than the latest.

There was still one good news, his wish was granted quickly. Surely because he was still in the right moment to rest, he fell asleep like the dead. For the best really. It would avoid cosmic entities to hear a poor mortal longing for his lover.

~

Each day he had to wait for Yi to come back, he declared it felt like the longest day of his life. It wasn’t always true but each time indeed Yasuo couldn’t help this yearning.

After maybe a two-hour nap – or rather night complement – he got out of his bedroom to give a sign of life. But the main reason remained that he felt alone and without Yi he wasn’t in such good mood. Jinx witnessed that indeed when they got into a small fight barely a few minutes after their paths crossed. It finished rather well, Sona got them to play a board game to calm everything.

So the day wasn’t really lost, if not a little empty in his heart. Probably the rest of the crew noticed he wasn’t really up for troubles but just missed Yi a lot. Jinx didn’t joke again for the day and left him at peace, how nice of her. A sort of shared effort not to piss him more than he was. Probably because he looked a little pathetic and sad once he wasn’t angry.

The lizard stayed with him till the evening, small company encouraged by their guest since usually the creature followed her instead. Adaptation since Yi had arrived in the Morning Star in what felt like years ago.

Not really alone. Yasuo still found some company and place to stay quietly. But nothing would really improve his state of mind unless Yi came back to him.

Then the miracle happened, not so long after the whole crew took dinner together. While Yasuo returned to that far room where he usually read and else, he noticed a change and the following second he was embraced from behind.

The best feeling in the world. _Baby ??_ And it had to happen in a lost corridor of the ship. On reflex Yasuo held him too, although the latter was pressed to his back with little freedom to move.

Before he could even let his love spill, Yasuo gasped lowly when he felt Yi truly holding him, face resting to his shoulder. Right then his heart threatened to give up, so much sweetness.

« Hey darling. I-I missed you. » Not nearly aware that they weren’t in his bedroom, this was still somewhat public. But nothing could help him in this instant, voice at the brink of thrembling.

Only one thing could make him weak and it happened. No voiced answer from Yi yet he expressed a lot through gestures and position. They didn’t move but he trailed his hands with reverence over Yasuo’s body, despite the barrier of fabric. His face – still masked as reminder of their open situation – lingered near Yasuo’s neck, chilly shock. There was no words to describe this cascade of emotions overwhelming like these cautious hands over him.

Until he couldn’t take more, remembering where they were in the instant. Without a look back, he got out of the embrace and held Yi’s hands to lead him somewhere safe. His room. Their home. If Yasuo didn’t dare to look at him yet, it was because it felt like a spell. Look back and maybe it would be a dream. His heart got faster as he reached his door, unlocked it then went inside, Yi right behind him. A little more and no doubt he would lose it completely.

The instant he heard the hiss of the door being closed and locked, Yasuo turned around and pushed the latter back to it. Oh, to see Yi had already taken his mask off as soon as they were alone. His heart made funny things, too thrilled and glad and still a little bit sad for their latest accident.

Now he was free. After a shared gaze that felt like an eternity, equally heartfelt on the emotions showed, Yasuo closed distance to sate his urges from the day. Already too much, he couldn’t stop himself from begging more through his reactions and moves, eager hands pressing Yi to the door.

_At last…_

Soon air was needed but it didn’t break their contact in the slightest. On the opposite, Yi held him close and gave tiny peck wherever he could reach. Each single one made Yasuo’s more uncertain about his own self-control. After all they went through, it was too sweet to feel the latter keeping some initiative like this.

« I love you so much. » Whispered between kisses, lips trailing over cheek till they could meet again.

Why was it so good ? Why did it hurt even in a so little amount that it made it better ? Yasuo had no idea where this emotional sensitivity came from, he just felt it at once.

This could be the sign that everything was fine between them, that Yi accepted to trust.

« I love you too, so much I can’t help worrying for you. » It could have slipped without more attention.

As soon Yasuo looked up to meet his gaze, without putting any kind of distance or this would have been desastrous. _It’s not over…_ Not really easy to do but he still had a small hope the night would help. 

« No, no, no. You don’t have to worry too much like this. »

That gaze turned a little sad, it hurt to see. Of course guilt followed him every day. At least Yi still accepted to join him, stay by his side. Yasuo was aware he would consider seriously cutting any contact if it meant ensuring his safety but it would hurt so much more.

« I will, no matter what you or anyone say. But I…I will try to work on that. »

_He talked about it with someone ?_ The idea came out of nowhere but it was possible. If Yi had no problem discussing sex and that kind of stuff with his peers, then he could very well talk about deeper issues.

It was still a change compared to heavy silence and quiet embraces. Maybe it would hurt to walk that path but it could lead to better understanding.

« Did you talk with someone ? One of your friends ? » Curious, because maybe his peers were able to make him understand how destructive it was to worry to such level.

Gone, that eager mood and lingering sweetness. Affection remained but it wasn’t so obvious, although contact stayed as strong.

Since it looked like another serious bit of conversation to come, Yasuo stepped away from the door to take his lover to bed. The embrace broke for an instant, merely the time to sit down in bed and reach for each other again. That urge was mutual, kind to register.

« My queen asked to, since she was worried. » A little too low to seem normal. Yi obviously made an effort to make it pass casually, like it wasn’t a real matter.

Aside the reminder that any of the cosmics were watching them from time to time, Yasuo felt that serious mood. Against such upcoming sadness, he came in Yi’s lap and held him as he could. Then maybe the conversation would be easier.

« What did she say ? »

Yi paused shortly, gaze going anywhere else than his lover so close. Then he resumed : « That you’re right, I can’t worry in such extreme. She…doesn’t want me to punish myself. » It turned out weak indeed, like it was supposed to feel when one was exposed.

Strong emotion took Yasuo, urging to appease the latter. Because this wasn’t easy for Yi, he only wanted to do well and never wanted to hurt.

« Maybe now you’ll listen, since it’s from your queen. It’s true, baby, you don’t have to be mean to yourself. » Gently he cluddled with him, hoping that would soother a little. The small victory was to feel Yi holding him back.

« I already considered your opinion. » Quick to reply, obviously he didn’t like the edge to that. To return on a lower tone : « It’s still very difficult, I would hate to hurt you like I did but at the same time, preventing would also hurt you. »

_What_. Yasuo wasn’t sure what he meant so he checked : « What do you mean, ‘preventing’ ? » _If he’s talking about leaving…_

« I mean solutions like not having sex anymore. Just on my side, not for you don’t worry. »

_Hell no_.

« The fuck you’re suggesting ? That I’d still be able to have sex but not you ? »

« I hurt you during one of these occasions, I can’t allow myself to find pleasure at the cost of your safety. »

That was what he thought. Yi really considered only giving to Yasuo while receiving nothing. Hello old memories from their first times together. He refused to go back to that, it would be too painful for him.

« Fuck no. I’m not using you again. Never. »

A sigh from Yi after this, surely he already knew that : « This is why I can’t use that solution. Your guilt is as important than mine and I refuse to push yours. »

_Okay, okay_. That was clear, good thing. But for now they had no solution yet. Yasuo let this run in his mind as he could.

« So what ? Did you queen give a solution or some advice ? » That would have been quite nice indeed, since everything Yi came up with involved a great imbalance of fun or happiness for him.

« Not a clear one, I fear. But she was positive you would find ideas to enjoy without too much risk. »

This actually made Yasuo laugh out loud, because of course they would trust him to find any hot stuff to do. Oh sweet responsibility.

On the other side, Yi didn’t seem to know how to react to that, overly confused gaze to him.

« Oh no, baby, don’t worry. Just, really ? What kind of reputation I have among you guys ? »

The tension dropped a little, this was a relief. Yi didn’t look concerned anymore.

« Well, I suppose that after all you had us to try, it seems clear you know your field. »

Another reason to laugh harder. _That’s it. I’m the fucker_. It wasn’t exactly wrong but to be known for that among literal gods and goddesses, it was peculiar.

It took a little longer for him to collect himself and return on this at first serious topic. _What could we do ?_

Meanwhile, Yi had kept the embrace despite the sudden change of mood.

« Ok, ok, I’m serious now. If really you need to, maybe we can find something to tie your arms or hands. I know, it sounds kinky and probably it won’t last shit compared to your strenght but we could try. »

Some ideas thrown without care. Because in fact, they could still do whatever they already did together. Just it would require Yasuo not to fucking cuddle while the latter was out.

Yi had that innocent look of a few occasion, like he just changed his way of seeing the world. « Maybe, we could try. »

Still not fully convinced though, it would seem.

Something else wandered in Yasuo’s mind and he was ready to give it a shot. Why not ?

« Hey, I have another idea. All this time you liked fucking me but how about the other way ? That’s not what I usually do but I’m ready to top if you want. Plus, you never tried. »

If a mere gaze was an answer, then that latest gaze hinted with anticipation looked like a solid yes.

_Oh fuck, we doing it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear smut is gonna come back


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, a little more and i was going to be without posting
> 
> thanks for reading!! that's a lot of people here :O

_To receive ?_

In all honesty, Yi hadn’t thought about it before. Indeed Yasuo already showed him many ways to find pleasure together but he hadn’t exactly felt the urge to change sides.

He saw all that time how much the latter loved it, how it got him all sweet and satisfied in the end.

Now desire was sparked, by merely mentioning a possibility. Yes, desire and not arousal. That was how Yi saw it, to describe better what he felt. Maybe he was wrong but he could feel that even without being able to sense anything like pleasure so it had to be something else. Something not physical, not a signal or result of stimulation.

It still made him crave, despite having his senses turned off for the moment. Quiet wonder for what it would feel if he allowed it.

_I want to try_. It sounded nice and he literally got a reaction at the mere suggestion. Memories from when Yasuo pleasured him this way though just with his fingers. How could he need something so soon ?

Then reason and guilt struck back, reminding what happened the latest time. _No, please_. It wouldn’t leave him at peace. Blood, pain. _Don’t think about it. Trust_. Horrible, to feel that way. Seizing fear, invading his thoughts till he couldn’t block it.

Caught by this insidious torture, Yi didn’t notice the latter’s move until it was too late. Nothing bad, at least. Hands craddled his face, having him facing Yasuo forehead to forehead. Shaky moves betrayed the urgence.

« Hey hey hey, it’s alright, I swear ! If really you don’t want to, we won’t. And if it’s worry fucking with your head, I’ll explain exactly how I’m planning that. » A little quick, greatly careful around him.

It was incredible to hear each point of concern adressed there. Probably Yasuo saw him start to get anxious again and soothed him all he could. With such sentences, there was little to worry about. Make everything clear to show him there was no need to panick.

To finish that ghost of crisis, the latter kissed him gently to help if his words couldn’t. Something not very long but its sweetness lingered even after he parted to give a small smile.

« It will be fine, baby. Trust me. »

« I trust you. » Quick answer, the truest. Because the one he didn’t trust as much was himself. But no need to bring that in the conversation right now.

Sometimes Yi wondered when he would cry if he was able to, if he could find a proper situation for that in quiet hypothesis. Right now it would have been one of these occasions, when Yasuo smiled so brightly and even closed his eyes for that pure joy. It was wonderful, it was too much and not enough. This was all he wanted, to see his lover smile like the happiest mortal of this universe.

_I love him_.

Only such genuine moments could make him feel that kind of strong emotion, enough to be felt physically. Yi wanted to give him everything, all that mattered and could be offered. So it meant giving himself.

This soft mood settled between them for a time, holding each other to make it count. No way for Yi to stop gazing at his lover, beautiful person that he held dear. _I want to kiss him…_

So he did, following another of these new urges becoming habits. Claiming Yasuo’s lips once more, for it would never be enough to thank him. Until he poured his very soul in it. And the latter clung to him through it, a very faint moan muffled in that keen display.

Before it risked to take on Yasuo’s breath limit, he parted and seized the occasion of that gentle haze after affection to make this clear : « I want to try, take me. »

Words spoken through direct eye contact always made it more impactful. Right then, he saw in real time a lovely blush tint Yasuo’s cheeks, along a slightly wider gaze. Beautiful indeed, Yi was equally happy with himself to earn such reaction and slowly overwhelmed.

« O-Okay ! Just, I’ll take a few minutes to tell you what we do. » Loud and flustered, obvious joy.

It was endearing to see him react like this to kind words or less innocent ones. As always Yasuo spoke a tad louder as too shift attention from his blush .

Though he got out of Yi’s lap and stood by the bed, looking around his room in sort of soft urgence. The latter watched him do, no doubt there was a reason for this move. Yet he craved to have him back in his arms.

To make it clear he opened his arms to his lover, small gesture that was sure to convey his longing. When Yasuo noticed, he looked even more thrilled, found what he was looking for then definitely ran back to bed.

« Mmmh missed that. » So satisfied by merely embracing back his lover.

In any case, Yi was glad to have him right there. _It wasn’t even long. We’re both desperate_. On reflex he ran his hand through white locks and untied it when it got in the way. Soothing attention, while Yasuo basked in the feeling.

Almost too kind and innocent to bring sexual topics right there.

Once they both rode their affectionate feeling out, Yasuo parted and looked a bit more serious, in the funny sense. Surely he wanted to seem serious but the gentle mood still lingered.

« Alright, here we go. First, if I suggested that, it was because usually you’re the one fucking me and it’s still a bit of responsibility for you. So now I’ll take the lead and responsibility, no need to worry about making it good for me. »

Small pause, as if he waited for something. He gazed expectantly at Yi, enough to make him react. _Oh, alright_. Quick nod and indeed that was what Yasuo wanted.

Thinking about what he said, he appreciated the attention. Indeed most of times he tried his best to sate Yasuo so it resulted in not letting go completely. Quite risky, since at some point he zoned out from climax.

The latter resumed : « I want you to lie down, don’t try to ride me yet. We’ll maybe come to that another time but for now I want to see if it’s good for you. I don’t like to give orders or shit for sex but maybe it will help you to relax, to know that I got this. »

It ended too soft for them, leaning to kiss Yi shortly before waiting for a reaction.

« I understand. And yes, I think it helps. » Proving it by pressing another peck to Yasuo’s lips.

In return he was blessed by another of these grins. Really it was impressive to feel such impact from a mortal gesture.

« We good ? Do you want to start ? » Almost a whisper, following their rather intimate mood.

« Yes, love. Lead the way. » Last kiss given before he parted for good. They had to move, after all.

« Okay, so come here and lie down, baby. » Yasuo moved and patted an empty place for him.

For now it was fine, Yi followed what he asked. It was a little strange to know he would be the one taken tonight, care for. The fear remained but was greatly diminished thanks to their continuous affection.

Only, when Yasuo came on top of him after nudging gently to spread his legs, he blushed something fierce. Sitting down between Yi’s legs, he covered part of his face in a gesture screaming fluster. Really charming to see.

_Is it alright ?_ Yi doubted he was the problem right now. Maybe the latter got his deal of emotions too. After all, he explained not doing this quite often.

« Yasuo ? » He wasn’t worried but he still prefered to ask.

« Oh fuck, honey. Sorry, it’s just you’re really gorgeous and I can’t believe I’m about to do that. »

They were still quite clothed. So not a lot explained that reaction except the whole love Yasuo had for him, playing on his needs.

« Do you want me to undress now ? » They would have at some point, probably it was better to do it now.

It wasn’t his intention but it seemed to make Yasuo’s fluster even stronger.

« Yes, yes ! Okay, I’m good, I’m fine. » Still an effort to calm down.

So Yi did it, clothing vanished to leave him completely exposed and open to his lover. And the reaction he earned was worth everything, so much love in that gaze yet mixed with a healthy amount of arousal. _He wants me._

It was still a mystery how Yasuo could find him desirable from a mere eyeful but he learned every day. How could he have found the appearance the latter would love most without knowing ? Yi supposed love indeed played in that perception but he was still very grateful to be praised in such way.

It got such desperate point that Yasuo forgot to undress. He stayed there, watching and nothing in this world seemed more worthy of his interest than his naked lover. Affection was powerful minutes ago and now it had a serious challenger, desire.

_We won’t do much if he can’t stop staring_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other writers: i swear i'll make fluff *makes it smutty*  
> my dumb ass: i swear on everything, smut will resume *makes it so fluffy it delays smut for another chapter*


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!  
> enjoy this, i think it will be the last update before i can go back home T__T
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Ahhhh handsome…._

Sometimes his vocabulary got extremely limited and this was the perfect example. Almost embarrassing, to see himself reacting like this but it wasn’t so serious. If before he wasn’t sure the mood would follow, now arousal slapped him violently to the point of forgetting their latest problems. Because Yi was right here, in front of him, body revealed only for him. And Yasuo was just a man. No way he could ignore that sight as it made his blood boil.

A good minute went by before he realized he had been staring without much reaction. _Oh crap_. The only thing that took him out of it was shy contact initiated by the latter, tugging lightly to his shirt.

« Ah, yes ! Sorry, sorry. » In haste he chucked everything off and threw it accross the room without care. Not once his gaze left Yi though, devouring him like a starved beast.

Tonight he would have him, fuck him. A very first since they seeked pleasure together. Yasuo took his time to register that fact and all it meant. Instantly he wanted to hide that blush he couldn’t help, too obvious in the way it heated his face. Everything showed his eagerness and dedication to please Yi. If he was good enough and all went well then his lover wouldn’t have to worry so much.

_Keep calm, keep calm. It’s fine_.

If he pushed these thoughts too far he would worry himself on useless matters so he cut everything from the start. Instead, he finished undressing and got his hands back on the latter. What a relief to resume contact.

« I-Is it on ? Will you feel it ? » In this rollercoaster of anxiety and cheer eagerness, Yasuo tried to think about everything he should check before getting on it. So it meant asking about Yi’s ‘receival’.

« Yes, don’t worry. » Definitely the calmer of the two, gentle tone when he answered him. « Just one thing, before we start. Come here. »

Open gesture to Yasuo, beconning him closer. So he complied as quick, glad to be accepted and invited and lied on top of the latter with care. Right then Yi coaxed him into a kiss, catching his thoughts and worries. _Mmmh—_ It wasn’t really chaste, the intent behind was clear.

Nonetheless it helped him to relax and take a deep breath once it was over.

« Yes, baby ? » He was still curious about this last request, whatever it may be.

« That was all I asked. You seem a little tense about all this so I tried to make it better. All will be alright, love. »

Really it could be funny to see the two of them taking turns at worrying uselessly. But now Yasuo craved to make it good, perfect for the latter. And stay cautious, the gods be merciful.

They stayed like this for a time after Yi hugged him. Any kind of affection offered was worthy taking so Yasuo returned it gladly, relishing proximity as much as he could. But in no way he could ignore how aroused he grew over time.

A whisper was the sign to move on : « I feel your yearning, dear. Maybe we shall start soon. I must confess, to see you so eager rendered me to the same. »

Not very loud but it was heard very well. Immediately Yasuo’s heartbeat picked up, blush intensifying. What a blessing to hear his lover voice his own desire.

« Alright, alright. » Yet as soon as he sat up to his previous position to prepare Yi, the sight hit him again and made him horny.

Unfair, to be affected so much by someone not even aware of it. If Yi really tried, he would kill him softly and make him ask for it again. Yasuo doubted it was a good idea for himself but his hunger was great for his love. _Wait wait wait_. No need to make himself more needy than he was, he had to take care of Yi first.

So to say, he had to move before it became too much. He reached for lube where he left it in bed and slicked his hand thoroughly, glancing at the latter as he did. Incredible to see Yi like this, spreading his legs further for him after a mere move. If he allowed his gaze to wander shortly, Yasuo could notice his cock already hard, very tempting to relieve.

Watched with attention, he teased lightly his lover around his rim before anything. Just to be felt and give a sort of warning. It only had Yi rocking gently against his hand, as to push him inside. _Oh…_ Nothing would keep him from complying so he did, thrusting a finger inside without any resistance. By now he doubted he would ever hurt the latter during sex, far too high tolerance for pain.

While he was at it, Yasuo saw an initiative to bring him some relief for he was too far for any of that. Still, it was sweet to see Yi trying to return anything he could.

« I’m good. It will get a lot better after that. » Controled tone, not to show how aroused he was yet he doubted the latter missed it.

Instead he focused on what he was doing, stretching his lover after adding a second digit. Now it became more of a challenge, earning a few soft moans as reward. As soon it made him look back at Yi, hungry for more. And again, it was a bad idea for his own need because he had a hard time resisting. On reflex his hips jerked into contact, meeting the latter’s leg in this slow run to madness. How was he supposed to resist ? Just the prep work took too long.

« Yasuo…Do it now, you don’t have to worry about my well-being. » Soothing, a small smile adressed to his lover in what must have looked like pitiful humping. Gently Yi rose to reach for his face, the kind of gesture full of sweetness yet the contrast was stark with Yasuo’s crude need.

« No, won’t take no risk. Just a little more, please. » Too aware that the longer he waited, the shorter it would be once inside, unless he managed to last. To make him patient, he gave Yi a peck then a third finger was added.

This made the latter react, more than anything till now. Encouraged, Yasuo looked for his sweet spot, reaching deep as he felt him tighten then rock against his hand. Unable to stand more, Yi fell back on his previous place, head to the pillow with an obviously shaken expression. Beauty in craving.

« Oh w-wait, I forgot… » Sudden thought just as they were close to stop caring. But it was important, especially for Yi.

Yasuo took his hand off the latter, answered by a true whimper for such despicable move. He was about to go back, do anything after such reaction, instinct screaming to please. Almost heartbreaking to see Yi gazing at him with such unconcealed need, at the limit of confused.

« W-What ? I need more…Come back… » Even in gestures he tried to urge Yasuo closer, faster.

_I need too…_ Soon he wouldn’t be able to think anymore so he had to get this said.

« It’s important ! » Within a second he went on top of Yi, just above and did his best to keep his attention he guessed to be short right now. « When you’re too close, tell me. I won’t try to hug, hold your hand, anything risky. And if you can’t warn, I’ll do it when it’s time. »

Said face to face, shaky hands over Yi’s cheeks as he fought his own arousal. But he had to make this clear, so it was safer. In desperate wait for a reaction, Yasuo stayed right there, on all four above the latter. And it ached so much to wait, fight his own need, their needs. To make this right came before anything though.

« I-I see…alright, fine… I trust you. » Something went in Yi’s expression, difficult to identify. Maybe worry, for it would never leave him completely. But soon enough it was clear he wasn’t in the right state to worry like this, not when he needed that much.

« You ready… ? » Now he was slightly breathless, a mystery because there was nothing too physical yet.

Eager nod as answer, Yasuo was quick to get on next step and lube his cock. It had been too long, he wanted so much. As soon as he would slip inside, he couldn’t guaranty anything.

_Come on !_ He lifted Yi’s hips for a better position, then thrust into tightness.

As quick the latter cried out, a sound so high it made him worry for a few seconds before it became obvious it was pleasure. _His first…_ He had to remember, to prevent any harm. After checking on Yi he set a hard pace, too close to even slow this.

The sensation was strange but nothing he hated. Probably just the change of temperature compared to a mortal. With each second he cared less and less about it, relishing instead the sweet feeling of being welcomed in such way.

« Baby… ? Feels good… ? » Maybe he sounded completely out and looked like it too, leaning to his lover as if he couldn’t take it. For the intention he lifted his face and exhanged a gaze.

Only, Yi was in a similar state, not even able to make eye contact. Eyes closed, face turned into the pillow he moaned brokenly his pleasure to be heard. Surely not on purpose but the impact on Yasuo was the same, giving all he could in their lovemaking.

No answer, just soft pleas. That would do for Yasuo, he wasn’t picky and it seemed clear that the latter enjoyed himself.

_Soon…_ He wasn’t sure if they were that close but he couldn’t risk anything. Yi seemed out, rocking back furiously and surely he wouldn’t give the warning. So it stayed on Yasuo to find the right moment.

Feeling himself at the limit, he rose and indeed shifted contact to somewhere else, hands over Yi’s waist and hip instead. He wouldn’t hurt him. Yet the second he put even so shy distance the latter gave him a vulnerable look, the kind that would be filled with tears if he was able to. It did made Yasuo soft for his lover, heart touched. Then another whimper escaped Yi, prompting him to finish this properly.

Again, he was taken aback. After a rather strong thrust and equal reaction for the latter, he couldn’t hold back and came, orgasm flooding his senses.

« N-No… » Really he knew it was coming, at least he did as much as he could.

Despite the powerful feeling shaking his frame, Yasuo tried to do one thing right and stroked the latter’s cock. Maybe a little too fast but it would give sufficent relief for him to come too.

« Come baby, please… Do it for me… » Almost a cry for him, it was too unfair to be the first in such occasion when all he asked was to please Yi.

« Yasuo— » It died in a gasp, as soon as he found climax too. A literal shock, shutting Yi up as he closed himself on reflex.

On Yasuo’s side he was just blissed out, part of this feeling from doing well enough. It was so sweet to see his lover let go, writhing in his sheets like the first day he discovered pleasure. Such beautiful hair over the pillow, he wanted to nuzzle and cuddle till he fell asleep.

_Ooops, bad idea._ This was exactly how mistakes had been made, no way he forgot about it. So Yasuo fought the urge, knowing it wasn’t worth it at all. A bit sad and frustrating to wait for Yi but really it was the price for peace.

Slowly he let go of the latter’s waist, sitting after pulling out. What a mess. If he hadn’t been blushing already for the intensity of their embraces, then he would have got red in the face at the sight of his come dripping gently. _To fuck a god…_ Not sure if he regretted or not, considering he might earn some remarks from Yi’s peers. But he liked the feeling of satisfaction after making good love to him. Till now there was no harm, perfect.

Not touching for now. But it didn’t mean he had to stay away. Yasuo remained where he was, still in some contact with the latter’s legs. Sometimes he could feel a shiver reverberated through flesh, as if it wasn’t obvious enough how twitchy Yi got under his typical long climaxes.

This time he looked really cute, hands over himself in a similar fashion to other days. Containing himself. Soon it would end, for their relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I HAD TO LET THEM FUCK ONCE BEFORE NEXT YEAR  
> i'm leaving soon for holidays so i don't know if i'll be able to update even once during this time. worst case, i'll be back around the 3rd january but i'll do my best to get at least one update  
> hint, they gonna fuck more


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!  
> (yes i'm supposed to be gone)  
> this mere chapter took me two days, i definitely can't have a proper schedule on holidays -__- sorry
> 
> thank you for reading!!

The second Yi came back to awareness, his thoughts raced to the safety of his lover. Was everything alright ? Was he good enough ? Was Yasuo unhurt ? Alike another time, he sat up in a second, despite bliss lingering in his mind and moves. It wasn't quick to fade away and instead it left a very pleasant feeling spreading from his body to his soul.

But safety first, he had to check on the latter after such loss of control.

Yasuo wasn't far, merely in that same position they started in, between his spread legs. The second Yi jolted up, he embraced him with genuine love, soft grin.

« Hey baby. Did you like it ? »

Everything from the tone to the tight hug proved the peace of the moment. They had sex and nothing wrong happened. Yi felt a weight lifted off him as quick, returning the embrace on reflex. After all maybe he didn't had to worry that much, as long as they respected risks.

« It was beyond my expectations. Thank you, love. But tell me, just to be sure, was everything alright ? » He had Yasuo to meet his gaze, face lifted slightly.

That smile told everything he needed to know and next move made him want more. Before giving a proper answer Yasuo kissed him with such radiant joy, he managed to share it. Affection after love always tasted especially sweet.

It didn't stop there. Little by little it got stronger, brighter till it consumed them both. Impossible for them to let go of each other, contact felt like physically needed. A matter of life and death. At some point Yasuo had to breathe again but it didn't keep him from seeking more, lips giving easy attention wherever he could.

With ardent love Yi was coaxed to lie back, a rather busy lover following him close as to earn another kiss as soon as possible. _Good..._ It was wonderful to be needed that much, to need that much and to know it would be sated quickly. They had forever to ride this affectionate high, hands over each other.

A light laugh came up, something without reason but Yi felt it. Like disbelieving for such obvious love, glad to hold so much. In reaction it made Yasuo kiss him again, claiming his lips with dedication. A noise lost in this eager press of mouths.

Then he registered that hand exploring his body even though it was already well known by now. Trailing down like a proud possession, blessed to be able to do this. Always they kissed, only stopped by the limits of mortality. To start over and over again.

Good enough to let go. In this exact instant worries were so far, almost trivial. Why fear when love was this powerful ? It felt like nothing bad could happen.

Passion slipped once though, when Yasuo's hand busy relishing touch brushed lightly his lover's cock. A surprised moan bubbled up, one that Yi hadn't seen coming. _Oh ?_ Obviously it caught both of their attentions, making the latter pull back with such curious look. As if he dreamed that.

« It wasn't enough ? » So curious, almost innocent when he voiced that possibility. Then Yasuo resumed, such haste to give his attention : « It's fine though ! Just tell me what I can do. »

_I didn't even know_. Only memories of pleasure and protective hands travelling his body. It could be true, maybe he wasn't so easily sated after all. Now it was impossible to ignore once it was mentioned. Each single touch made him hyperaware, feeling deeply Yasuo's affection. Indeed it wasn't enough and his body required more.

Yi started to feel a little concerned about this, to see himself craving more than once. After all he already had to endure at night with his increasing longing, this wasn't a really good sign.

Before he could think that further, Yasuo stroked loosely his cock for a reaction and maybe see if this was real.

Only a lasting moan answered his initiative and it told all they needed. As their gazes met again, Yi found a certain hunger in his lover's eyes, the cheer eagerness after finding a need to fulfil. It almost felt like a treat for Yasuo. _I won't refuse_. Even if he wasn't so peaceful about their lovemakings, he still allowed the later to seek their mutual fun. And now he was the one aroused, in a ridiculous amount of time after their climax.

After A few gasps and similar pleased sounds, Yi had the latter to stop his happy worship after his mouth finished by providing attention to his chest. He had a better use for that mouth and craved another kiss, maybe in hope to quench his thirst for now. If he did it right, it would prompt Yasuo to do more and understand his new peak in arousal.

As hoped for and predicted, Yasuo indeed knew how to make him a little more helpless after a mere kiss. Yet a change of position, of anything was required. _I want to try too_. It was alive at the back of his mind, this new possibility.

When the latter had to breathe after making a good show of his skill, Yi took care to get this moving : « Love, dear, shall we ? I'm afraid I'll need more from you. » Gentle gesture along his words, he took Yasuo's hand and gave it a peck.

Control would snap at some point but not yet. He could still reign himself for a moment, at the mere effort of seeming minimally bothered. Yi knew, when arousal would really come to him, he would only be able to cry his pleasure and endure it like the softest torture ever. Till then, he enjoyed being master of himself, sure that no harm would be done. It would truly be a shame if he let worry take over or if he let himself go too far. Yasuo was aware of the risk, he knew what to do.

By the way, the latter froze for a few seconds after that openly chaste attention, unable to give an answer yet. At least it proved he heard well. It still eroded slightly Yi's patience to see his lover so slow to understand and move when he was deeply craving.

« Please... » A bit useless to say. He was too aware it would push Yasuo into a real rush because that was how he worked, always running after his desires.

« Yes ! Anything ! Just, I can't give more yet, will have to wait a little. Or I can prepare myself really fast and let you fuck me. » Quick, loud, all this so bad at hidding the fluster after soft words.

Yasuo was still supporting himself over him, making that blush impossible to miss. For a fleeting instant Yi wanted to kiss him before anything in this world but again, priorities. His body gave a reminder by bucking into the grasp now still around his cock.

Also, he told the truth. This was too short for a mortal after orgasm, he had to wait. As soon it reached Yasuo's safety so better not push too far, too soon.

_I still want_. This was his goal for the night and Yi wouldn't give up so easily, unless if his lover didn't want to. Tonight he would ride Yasuo.

« Then I'll wait for you. » Gazing straight at him with determination, no fear anymore.

It didn't mean though that he would wait quietly for the right time. Swiftly Yi held the latter and rolled them over to come on top.

That look on Yasuo's face was priceless, always slightly suprised and greatly smitten to be handled with care. _He likes that. This position_. If he was to confess, Yi liked it too. That sight over his lover was worth everything. Yet he was the one asking for more, how strange.

Temptation whispered him to return the very worship Yasuo did to him, peck for peck, love for love. Indeed it sounded and tasted sweet to feel. _Why not ?_

Something else came to his mind, from not so long ago. To have his lover craving equally.

_Would it work ?_ Yi had no idea how this was meant to go but he was ready to try. Always convincing himself that Yasuo saw him differently, there were many details that caught his eye, made him needy. It was time to test this.

With loving manners he took Yasuo's hand – the one still rather clean – and brought it to his own face. At first he nuzzled gently, indulging into the softness of an instant then he made eye contact with intent. There was a message to give, even if he couldn't completely understand it.

It wasn't even difficult to mirror his memory because the latter reacted to this, with certainty. Just like that time, Yasuo's thumb ran over his lower lip and he opened up to him as on reflex.

Only his own arousal could match the one found in the latter's gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't judge me too hard pls


	35. Chapter 35

_Please have mercy..._

Already too much. First to be rolled down in bed as easily as Yi made it look like was a huge turn on, despite recovery time. Yasuo didn't know if indeed he was able to get aroused as soon but right now it seemed a great challenge. Held down by the latter, he was literally trapped there. The only place he wanted to stay.

Then Yi had taken his hand and given his attention differently. No way he could forget his own failed attempt times ago, when he had tried to pick his interest with implicit gestures. It was meant to fail because his lover wasn't able to understand it. And now he repeated it for him, lively curiosity in his gaze.

Everything. That look, the soft domination, the clear intent to excite him. It killed Yasuo every time, so aware that everything he 'taught' him was to be used later, in return. Including this. Eager tongue over skin. Sometimes Yi took one or two of his fingers inside and sucked gently on it.

Always eye contact. Always. Yasuo might lose it soon, to feel that much and see his own actions. Not hard yet but need had long settled within him, in the least pure meaning. _I want him..._ Ideas about that same mouth doing something else, giving attention where he would need him soon enough. Shameful, to imagine Yi in such debauched way but that was all he could give to him. Pure desire, burning his being to be one again.

A whimper broke out and it took him longer than normal to realize it was his. Vulgar. Shame was for fools but right now he was one, blushing so dark after a display heavy in meaning.

To the point Yasuo kinda feared to let him continue, to break the spell. Other hand to his face, he hid his own reaction but nothing escaped Yi. He was aware of everything. Maybe not to the full extent of what he was doing to his lover but he sensed the smallest bodily reaction.

Difficult to hide a boner, when one was catered to so thoroughly. Until Yasuo couldn't bear it anymore and averted his gaze, face turned in the pillow. It worked, he was so aroused it would hurt soon. He couldn't believe how short it took him to get hard, slave to any stimulation.

The last straw, Yi cupped his cock with obvious relief to find him ready to go. Then a goddamn smile appeared, something too kind for such context. So much love, heartwarming yet it was given while he stroked Yasuo's cock. Two separate reasons to tremble and blush.

When the latter moved to sit on top of him, Yasuo couldn't help but talking, like always when so much happened to him : « Baby, baby... I-I...I don't even have the words... »

Too perfect to be true yet his lover was very real under his hands when he trailed down this beautiful body. Like a path among stars, gentle contrast between pinkish skin and deep blue tones. Yasuo would find himself quietly admiring if he wasn't horny like never.

Yi still put his hand over his, when it stopped over his thigh. In such position, no way for Yasuo to look away from his hard cock, always standing there to be touched and worshipped. _Please... ?_ His attention was taken back when the latter lifted his chin slowly.

« If I am fully honest, I didn't expect such quick reaction. I still don't understand how this act manages to arouse you. » Softly said, the way Yi did when he left open his train of thoughts. « My guess would be that you wish of this same attention given to a more pleasurable area. Am I right or wrong ? »

Mere words, just as he leaned and braced himself over Yasuo. At the moment, the question sank and his blood boiled. _Shit_.

« If you put it like this, yeah... I'd kill to have that pretty mouth everywhere over me...Or mine over you, making you helpless. Picture that ? You, holding the sheet while I suck you, so so handsome when you let go... »

Oh dear desire. Yi's reaction could even be seen, sort of fluttering lust. Both could imagine things very well yet Yasuo was sure something in the latter's imagination could make it feel so real. Immediate impact.

Within seconds lips claimed his filthy mouth, shutting him up for a time or praising his eagerness. Yasuo lived for this, caught by need and love. That tongue made him forget shortly his day, such ardent need just for him. Light-headed.

Then it was over. When he opened his eyes, Yi was looking at him with determination, firm hands over him.

« This will be for another time, as wonderful as you make it sound. Because now I need to ride you and nothing will change my mind. »

As to support his words, Yi pushed back against him and that move had him to buck in reaction. « ---Ah... » Just this, his erection a bit too sensitive met the latter's rear. So to say, he clutched at his self-control.

_Ride me... ?_ It sounded like the best thing in the world, even though before Yasuo didn't want to go that 'far'.

No time lost, Yi rose just enough to guide his lover inside then lowered himself. Barely more than a sigh fell from his lips, under that increasing pressure. It almost looked easy for him, after their first lovemaking. On Yasuo's side, he was at the brink of crying out, grabbing the sheets strongly.

« Babyyyy... » Deep, ripped from him like his last breath. It shouldn't be allowed to feel that good.

Bit by bit, the latter took him fully and relaxed. It was a littler drier than before, for they didn't really focused on lube but it was still fairly safe for Yi. How could he look so good after taking his cock without problem ? It didn't even look like an effort.

Just as Yasuo struggled to keep everything down to be second this time, the latter merely tested the waters, rolling his hips slowly to seek any limits. From time to time a delicious sound got out, when that cock brushed a certain spot, all too dear to hear. All this, Yasuo endured despite the tightness welcoming him and urging him to stop caring.

Maybe he was too tense now, making a big effort to stay calm after so much going on. Yet all he wanted was to make sweet love to Yi, to hold him as they found climax together. Now it wouldn't happen if he was already so close.

Once the latter seemed happy with how it went and relaxed enough, he returned his attention on Yasuo. That hand stroking his cheek made him react, looking back with barely concealed desperation. _Already too much..._

The sight was stunning like always but with a specific reason. Graciously disheveled, Yi sat there with barely no proof of his arousal other than his hard cock. Each detail made Yasuo more needy, because he was the one who got to see him like this, brought him to this. Mask fallen, skin revealed and the kindest expression one would see.

« Are you still with me, dear ? » In control, like many nights before. Even when he was the one receiving, Yi still had this natural lead, eagerness to please.

To be caught drooling would be the exact same feeling. Yasuo stopped himself yet leaned into contact since it was offered. When Yi actually bent shortly to kiss him, he sighed of relief and returned it to the very last drop of liquid love.

It went so well, until the latter clenched on him and earned a quite surprised moan, breaking their affection.

« O-Oh...mmmh- don't stop, fuck, don't stop... » In the end he always returned to his 'habits' of begging and sighing his pleasure. No matter what Yi gave him, on top or bot, he ended up needy as hell.

« I'm not planning to, worry not. Sing for me, beautiful. Tell me how good I-I make you feel... » It cut for a good second after a more vigorous bucking had both of them keening. Even in control, Yi could get clumsy and earn a few sparks of pleasure for himself.

If he was to sing, then he would let go and fulfil the request. Hands over Yi's hips, he coaxed him to go faster, take more if he could. Up and down, the pace increased without a second thought. It got to Yasuo already, gritting his teeth when it became clear he was going to fail again and come first. _No, not again_. His grasp tightened with time, it could have left bruises if Yi was human.

Until he decided he couldn't bear to look at his lover anymore. It was too erotic to see him losing himself as time passed, shaken by their sharp thrusts. Hair hid part of his face without care, mouth slightly open under the developping ache. The 'worst' was his gaze directed to Yasuo, never leaving him even when the angle made him writhe. A lot of love and clear desire for his mortal.

A show he wouldn't watch anymore or it would mark his own end before the time. As if seeing Yi's pleasure gave him some too. A share.

Since Yasuo wouldn't bear his gaze anymore, he had to find another way to express his appreciation and affection. So words were used again, sweet like honey.

« Love...Do you feel that too ? How delightful it is ? I can feel you inside, so warm, filling me so nicely. Is it the same when I give you my love ? » Along gentle moves, hands over Yasuo for both support and tenderness.

Even eyes closed he couldn't escape that. His cock twitched, just as he clutched to Yi in reaction to such heated thoughts. _Unfair...._ Was his lover aware of the impact of dirty talk ? Did he do it on purpose ? He couldn't even know, chances were he said what he felt, thinking it would please Yasuo to know he gave it good.

If he opened his mouth, nothing elaborate would get out. But it was Yi's request so he still let it go without filter. Moans and less polite words, sometimes a sob when the latter understood what to do to make him helpless. Tight when he rose then looser as he went down. The pace started to lose its rhythm, slap of skin against skin as only punctuation.

« You can come, it's alright. » So soft, intimate. He sounded close, probably he bent again to whisper to him.

« N-No, not before you... » Maybe ridiculous to speak and fuck with his eyes resolutely closed but Yasuo couldn't afford to come so soon. Taking an eyeful at such advanced time was the guaranty to find the edge.

« I understand but please, I want to see you come. You're amazing right now, so...Oh- so beautiful under me... »

Small mistakes, breaches in Yi's composure. He wasn't far neither, just he hid it better. This was Yasuo last chance to make it right. Quickly he changed his focus and stroked his lover's cock. No fluid would help him but his coated hand made the grasp slicker, enough to rip a few high noises for Yi.

_Now..._

Within seconds it became clear that Yi was at least as desperate than him. He couldn't even form a long sentence, crying out under the tight pressure around his cock. So so needy. Yasuo loved to feel him react like this, fucking his hand without any manners.

 _I want to see him_. It must be incredible, just to picture that sight. Since he was no one to deny himself, he opened his eyes and got hit by heavy arousal as soon.

Blessed mistake, control lost with consent. This sight could kill him and he wouldn't say no. Yi was holding himself up just above him, a kind of hazy gaze only tears could have magnified. Trembling in his very core, even Yasuo could sense it where his hands stayed over him. The end was close, he finished Yi off with a few more jerking.

« W-Wait-Ah..... »

Following move was quite impressive from Yasuo's point of view. In a sort of reflex, Yi arched off contact just before climax hit, hugging himself following their habit. _Oh_. Indeed, it was time.

Then he clenched so hard on Yasuo, it made him come instantly, not without a strong slap over the latter's rear in the heat of the instant. It was just that good.

_Shit shit shit._ Too much at once yet it felt like it would never be enough to satify him. Since the edge was crossed without any way back, Yasuo allowed himself to watch his lover's climax while his already started to fade. Such a big rush. Maybe a last thrust as he finished to empty himself, lingering bliss.

« Fuckkkk... » Rolling on his tongue in a final sigh.

Everything felt heavy now. His body ached slightly and there was the same tingle after giving himself without limits. Breath came back too, fresh air filling his lungs.

It was really enticing just to lie down and maybe rest more. But Yi wasn't done yet and it would be rude to go to sleep without him. Even more since Yasuo was still deep inside him. _Mmmh gotta move_.

Yi would stay stuck like that, too tense in his loop of bliss to be coaxed into lying down. This was a fact, Yasuo could do nothing but watch and hope for the best.

If he came close enough, he would hear such pretty sounds pouring just for him but it meant going too close for their safety.

When the feeling became too uncomfortable, he pulled out and left his hands over Yi's thighs. There it risked nothing and it still tricked his need for presence. Then there was nothing left to do.

_Soon, be patient_. His heart ached to give again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! let's go back on a healthy writing rhythm!!
> 
> thank you for staying, glad to see you!

Breathe.

Return to awareness. It wasn’t correct to say he actually breathed the second he came back but Yi experienced something similar to mortals. Able to control himself again, as pleasure faded away. It was still quite nice to feel, small sparks under his skin while he unlocked the embrace around himself.

All went well. _Good_. Himself wasn’t completely out, there was this hazy feeling muffling everything. In no time he would be fully functional.

Quickly his attention ran to Yasuo, so close to him. The latter was lying down under him, just as he remembered. He looked very tired and as he paid attention to any sign, he was close to fall asleep.

« Oh dear… » On instinct he reached for Yasuo, doing his best to stay gentle as his hands brushed his face. « Sorry, I made you wait. »

Each time he returned from this strange state – unresponsive yet present – Yasuo had this soft expression, obviously glad to have him back. Also because it meant they could cuddle again. With all these safety measures, commited contact may cause serious scare or problems so it was avoided.

Taking control and awareness back over himself, Yi shifted from his tense spot on top of the latter. A bit stiff since he had stayed frozen in that same position for too long but it wasn’t so serious. In no time he lied on Yasuo, although making sure not to crush him. There he could relax and relish contact without fear.

Symbol and sweet gesture, his lover returned his move and craddled his face. No words yet, only silent love. The kiss was expected and appreciated nonetheless. _Mmmh—_ Always a delight to have after love, for it gave away all the affection that couldn’t be shared during their embraces.

This time the kiss took another direction when Yasuo clung to him after some time. Soon he would need to breathe yet he kept Yi in it, relishing this warm exchange. _Dear. Not a good idea_. He could just hum into the kiss, expressing as he could his thoughts on it but as always, the latter didn’t care. Light laugh vibrating under the touch, proof that was on purpose and Yasuo liked to play. Hands travelled a little, resting on the small of Yi’s back innocently. Maybe there wasn’t need to think that further.

In any case, Yasuo was exhausted and he could feel it. As sweet as the kiss was, he couldn’t let him. He wouldn’t bear it for too long, air missing little by little. This moment arrived too fast. _I knew it_.

The second he couldn’t take it, he let go of Yi, barely enough to break the kiss. All the same, he nuzzled closer and embraced him to make sure he wouldn’t go.

« I’m not going anywhere, dear. Breathe. »

Yasuo’s chest heaved while he recovered, face hidden for a time. Not a real problem for Yi, he would see him soon. To soothe him better, he carressed his hair, in the limits of their position. Silence except for the at first harsh breathing.

It got better. Soon Yasuo was back at cuddling and loving all over the latter, eager hands over him. _He needs more ?_ This wasn’t sure, it was late and his lover needed to sleep. It seemed they had their share of relief for the day and even more than planned.

« You’re really quiet, do you feel well ? I can see you’re tired. »

At first he felt Yasuo’s laugh rumbling in their embrace then he actually heard it, something rather deep. Probably due to exhaustion indeed. Still, he liked to hear him. Yasuo was happy and everything in his stance and expression showed it. And if he was happy, then Yi was happy too.

« Oh darling, it’s not that bad. But yeah, I think I’m gonna sleep like the dead. You prefer when I’m noisy ? » Playful yet his tone remained soft, like the grasp over Yi. That last one was plainly cheeky, knowing very well this was why not a lot bore his presence.

« I love you no matter how silent or noisy you can be. I just remember earlier, you made such pretty sounds for me… »

What a show indeed he got. It had been quite arousing to see Yasuo so bothered, which increased his own fluster and made a perfect loop. They both fueled each other’s reactions and desire. Yi concluded he enjoyed riding him, it gave him a good sight of his lover while taking this new kind of pleasure.

About that, he didn’t think it would be that good. A genuine surprise. He could perfectly understand why Yasuo wanted him this way, to be taken. Now he would crave this new possibility.

Against all odds, the latter got quiet again, wide eyes staring at Yi. Maybe a bit too much for such reaction. _I just said my opinion_.

The new blush showed him it wasn’t that dramatic, merely a reaction to his words. Yi still couldn’t know how his way of talking might affect Yasuo. What he perceived as arousing, or hot or sweet.

« Was it wrong to say ? » Just like before, any emotion from the latter would touch him too so Yi felt a start of flustered confusion.

« No ! Just, it was really really hard to last so I don’t remember all I said. »

Really, that red tint suited Yasuo as he stood his gaze. But no need to keep on this topic, his lover needed to rest now.

With gentleness Yi coaxed him in a better position for sleep, lying by his side at the occasion. It was incredibly endearing to see the latter follow without questions till he was snuggled to him, full body contact.

« It’s not important, now you need to sleep. Please, love. »

« Can’t even say no…Mmmh good night baby. »

« Good night. » Last whisper.

To see him give up without a semblance of fight was a sign Yasuo was in a sad state. Not painful but he required to rest after their intense activities. At that rhythm, he had to take care of his dear mortal or he would collapse before any fun.

_So fast. Impressive_. Yi almost wanted to count seconds till the latter fell asleep. It could be very short indeed.

He settled to relax, holding Yasuo close and waited, curious. His lover was still a little awake, peppering kisses over bare skin yet as time went, it got weaker till he stopped completely.

Now he would have a lot of time to think, starting with the direct results of their lovemaking. Deeply, Yi still needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite a short chapter but it's to set next 'plot', some good stuff coming!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> sorry sorry for the calm, now i'll try to get this moving xd
> 
> thanks for reading! :o

The magic happened like so many times before, Yasuo woke up to the best feeling in this world, affection. It always touched him greatly, never getting old. This was a morning when Yi could stay with him.

Right then, the latter was snuggled up against him, contrary of most times when Yasuo was the one seeking full contact. He enjoyed that anyway, feeling Yi holding him like he could protect him of everything. Also it probably looked like one of these cold-blooded creatures that liked to stay close to warm things because it felt nice. That was it, Yasuo was his heat bag and he was glad.

Little by little he definitely woke up, aware that he wouldn’t go back to sleep now and that without a doubt Yi knew he was awake before him. As to prove it, slow moves happened until Yasuo opened his eyes and found there his beautiful love gazing back softly.

« Hello, love. I am glad to have you back. » All so sweet, just like the gesture made to craddle Yasuo’s cheek .

_My gorgeous darling…_ Like everytime he felt so blessed to be able to catch his lover here and not to wake up alone. This was wonderful, especially after such loving night together. _Oh. Yes_. Memories came back without mercy, at the limit of overwhelming him. Yasuo remembered his own need, his worries to make sweet love to the latter and to not fuck up any of it at the risk of never doing it again. The point had been to prove they could enjoy themselves safely and they did it. Somehow pleasure still rang within him, by memories.

Enough to forget whatever he wanted to say, too awestruck by the soft moment of finding Yi in his bed just where he previously left him. Meanwhile the latter crawled over him, fully staying on top of him yet barely no space between them. It would be a lie to say it didn’t awake something else besides Yasuo’s consciousness, hyperaware of the smooth feeling typical of Yi’s skin over his. His lover was still naked and Yasuo’s brain only caught up. _Oh_. Considering that and the slow move up his body in the potentially chaste quest of a kiss, it was more than enough to feel needy.

Could he refuse anything to Yi ? Unlikely. After lingering near his mouth to relish the feeling, Yi kissed him gently. It wasn’t rushed, a press of lips barely deepened not to make everything go too fast. It was so good that Yasuo closed his eyes on reflex, running into that wonderful feeling like a dying man. Then hands went through his hair, brushing his face, keeping contact he didn’t think he needed.

A quiet noise or two may have died muffled in that kiss, putting an end to it before Yi returned to claim him with love again. Always back to give more. So Yasuo followed his reflex and embraced him, hands wandering a little over the latter’s shoulder, back, tracing patterns over free skin. He came to realize that it meant either Yi didn’t have to go away since he went to sleep or he had simply chosen to stay like this for comfort.

All this had to stop at a moment, before it made Yasuo breathless. In any wase it left him a little dazzed by such affection and feelings. Yi parted enough to gaze at him, a private show of intimacy while he kept carressing his cheek. _Precious…_

« Did you sleep well ? » The tone was fitting to the mood, so comfortable and low.

« Really good…Even better to find you here, baby… »

At the back of his mind Yasuo couldn’t forget his own needs. All this gentle display made him crave more and not just innocent things. Maybe their latest fun was still hitting him deep but he didn’t care, Yi was right there. Idly he traced the latter’s spine, until his fingers reached lower. _Mmmh_. It would be easy to slip and take this further, if Yi wanted to. Although for that he wasn’t sure.

Meeting his gaze, the latter still answered part of his questions : « I can feel your longing, don’t worry. To be truthful, I may need too. »

« F-For real… ? Should have woke me up, I wanna help. » Breath a little short and greatly touched by this new piece of information. It always made him feel to know Yi experienced need too.

« It happens. However your sleep is more important, I don’t want to bother you. » So soothing, after pressing a peck to Yasuo’s other cheek.

« Nah, now I’m awake so I can take care of it ! » With a bit of strenght and a lot more of motivation, Yasuo swapped their position so the latter was lying back on the mattress.

The move itself was rather quick but not impossible to counter, especially for Yi. Still, he seemed to let this happen and wore a rather surprised expression that grew soft after a few seconds. As quick he welcomed Yasuo in his arms, resuming contact.

For a time he indulged and claimed Yi’s lips, glad to be right there and able to pay him back. Although it wouldn’t make him forget the reason of this whole move.

_Let’s do this !_

Not to get distracted was difficult, because Yi was so beautiful in every occasion and specifically when they were in bed, hair and mask down. For now he gazed back at Yasuo with certain curiosity, stroking flesh where he could reach. As on reflex he seemed to relax, being the center of attention there.

Yasuo parted anyway, even if it broke lightly his heart to let go contact for a time. To still keep some he ran his hands down Yi’s body, appreciating the feeling of ethereal skin under his fingers. This wasn’t his goal though. Determined, he crawled back until he could have his hands on the latter’s thighs, coaxing to spread for him. A heated gaze met his when he looked up to check and this was more than enough. _Damn…_

« Last night I told you I’d love to have my mouth on you. Now I can make good use of it…. » Really he made an effort at catching Yi’s attention and arousing him, even if he was aware not every clue might be as obvious for entities.

Without more words he went for it, lying on the mattress while staying at the level of Yi’s crotch. Right there he could see indeed, his lover was hard and needy for anything. It was barely showing in his moves, just the short twitching when Yasuo nuzzled his inner-thigh to tease a little.

He knew Yi to be patient but it could get reduced greatly depending on his previous arousal. All was different on the occasion. For now he seemed to take it well, just rocking so shyly against him when Yasuo licked a long stripe up his cock.

A soft sound praised his work, along a desperate gaze when Yasuo glanced up for a time. _More…_

« Yasuo… » As if he had hear his request. A name made sweet as soon as Yi whispered it.

The best reply would be through actions so he resisted the urge to give his affection in words and instead gave more attention to Yi’s need. A few light kisses to the shaft while he stroked loosely, the other hand busy massaging his thigh to soothe. _Beautiful_.

There was already the first signs of climax, rather faint but Yasuo picked that up quickly. It made him so aroused to have Yi right there, squirming slightly in his sheets under the increasing stimulation. He would have to put that aside for now, he wanted to please him first for each time he failed to last night.

A small gesture took him out of these dear thoughts, urging him to look up. As quick he found a more than needy Yi, stroking his face with trembling attention.

« I won’t be able to hold any longer. You’re too good at this… »

« Then come, you’re so pretty when you let go for me. Come for me, as soon as you want. »

To make it clear Yasuo went down on him and sucked, alternating his attention. He may not be the best at it but he relished the light moves betraying Yi’s state of arousal. More licking, sucking, sometimes merely lingering on the underside. It turned a bit sloppy but neither cared. To add more, Yasuo probbed gently at the latter’s rim. From their latest fun he must have still been rather pliant, at least not tight. As ot prove it his finger sank inside without problem, making both of them moan of surprise. Really, it got difficult not to just grind against the mattress. _Please…_

« I…I…I can’t…Y-Yasuo…. » Lost, helpless, hands now retreated to hold himself in a telltale sign of his climax.

Not even the time to sweet talk him, it merely required to press a little deeper inside Yi to make him come. So sudden, it surprised Yasuo a little because the latter jolted from climax. Hopefully he wasn’t trying to take him down his throat or it might have hurt. Yasuo kept a hard pace around his cock, stroking fast while he added a second finger inside to properly help him ride the feeling.

All went well. At some point Yasuo rose enough to gaze softly at his lover. _He’s so cute…_ He was happy, he had done his job and now he got his reward, Yi writhing in bed with such charming expression.

_See you on the other side, baby…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always, nothing changes xD more smut incoming and obviously a lot of fluff!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> tiny update here!
> 
> thank you for still reading!!

« Ah… » Back to reality in an instant. Yi opened his eyes, feeling the latest tension gone for good.

Here came the sweet time after climax, when he was conscious again and aware of every detail around. Orgasm never last very long yet every time he felt like being drowned into something, with no way out but wait patiently. Plus it was very good, no real reason to wish that to end.

As soon as reality came back, he made sure Yasuo was still here, safe and healthy. This reflex wouldn’t leave him, fear too deep anchored but they worked on it.

As quick he found his lover, lying by his side while still at respectable distance just in case. Yasuo was there, a sort turn in his eyes while he gazed at him. A grin split his face when they made eye contact and Yi could relax at last. Everything was alright. The latter was safe and happy. Following the urge he asked Yasuo closer, pulling him gently to him for a hug. _Come here…_

« Awww hello hello ! » So nice tone as he complied and embraced Yi, just before leaning for a needed kiss.

All this was good, there was no harm and his lover was back in his arms. _Perfect_. Hands at first stayed around Yasuo’s face, craddling with care and then he couldn’t even stop and so he started to hold whatever he could, enjoying this warm contact. Yi coaxed him even closer until they could fully cuddle and right then he noticed the latter’s need.

_Oh_.

Indeed, difficult not to feel a boner in such non-distance. What truly surprised Yi beyond remembering that his lover had been yearning for some time was his patience. Yasuo had gone all sweet on him and even right now he still held him like they would have sex. Except he hadn’t come yet and there was the proof right there.

Yi parted after properly giving that kiss, determined to fully give back the pleasure offered. « You still need love, let me help you. »

Not even the time for Yasuo to be nice and kind for this. He was pushed to lie back on the mattress, Yi staying on top of him while he thought. _What can I do ?_ The view was greatly distracting but he had to come up with something at least as enjoyable than what he was given before.

« Baby… ? » Always this light curiosity, not even tinted with fear or worry. Yasuo seemed aware that he was going to be treated right and he didn’t know exactly how. This was something to enjoy bit by bit.

« Shhh…Let me think about a proper way to show my gratitude. » At that point kissing was a good reflex, something to keep the latter waiting patiently.

Obviously it was difficult for Yasuo to hold still, sometimes twitching lightly under such attention. Yi’s hands wandered a little as he examined each possibility. A small noise full of need escaped the latter when he rubbed one of his nipples and he turned slightly his face in the pillow as reaction.

_Quick, quick_. He had to find something good.

In lack of better ideas, Yi got moving and straddled him, just at the right place so Yasuo’s cock rubbed against his rear. All this was on purpose, he wanted to see how he could keep his attention and this did the trick, a good rocking received in return.

« Y-Yi ? What are you doing ? » Always this curiosity and this time it was drowned under a healthy amount of arousal. No doubt his actions had an impact. Yasuo’s hand ended up over his thighs, the silent question about the direction this seemed to take.

« I want to ride you again, to make you feel good like last night. » Yes he voiced that as if it was a light decision, simply for their good pleasure while he rose enough to position himself.

« You just came, don’t f—oh fuck… » An outrageous sound escaped Yasuo when the latter lowered himself on his cock in one long thrust. Of course it would make him buck wildly after such direct move.

_Gorgeous…_ Yi liked to see him like this, panting softly while he obviously struggled to keep everything down. There was a good effort from Yasuo not to be violent in any way on his lover but this wasn’t needed, Yi was still more than pliant after their night and even with that discomfort never was an issue. He took a lot of joy to see the latter react despite himself, with the strenght used on each point of contact, hands grabbing his waist. _He’s really close_.

« Go on, take me…It’s alright, take as much as you want… »

The pace was hard due to both of them. Yi simply wanted to get him off fast, grinding down on his hard cock while tightening so lightly. This had an effect, he was quick to learn it. Everything helped in taking Yasuo closer to climax. By now he wasn’t trying to fight it, fully slamming Yi down to reach deeper. Each time it made him moan, gaze a bit lost between down there and his lover’s eyes. When they did make eye contact Yi would smile gently, more than happy to see such abandon into pleasure. Yasuo’s gaze was basically pleading him when his voice couldn’t follow and that was one striking moment.

« Shhhh… » Soothing as he could, even when his tone was still touched by their lovemaking. He tried to seem unaffected, at least until Yasuo came but difficult to ignore when his sweet spot was brushed almost everytime.

Soon Yi was a mess too, moves less focused as pleasure built up. _Too soon…_ Indeed he couldn’t help reacting when Yasuo was so desperate, pulling him to the edge.

« G-Gonna cum, baby…let me… »

Why ask ? Of course he would give it to him. Yi wasn’t cruel, all he wanted was to make him come. So he sped up despite the tension, bending lightly under such pleasure and gave everything, not without a low sound of need.

_Let’s try together…_

As soon as he thought that Yasuo got a sudden spasm, shaking as he found climax. It was very noisy, a lot of strenght used to hold Yi in place as he practically pounded into him. It was fine, he let him do since they both found what they wanted. A few sobs even got out making Yi look up from this hard pace.

Wanting to follow, he stroked himself quickly and it didn’t take long to work. Indeed he was close after Yasuo, always so needy even when he didn’t think he could. Yi gasped as orgasm happened, white flash and the reflex urged him to let go. So he just did, hugging himself while Yasuo spilled inside. Little by little every senses faded away, only to leave white noise and thrumming pleasure.

Next time Yi opened his eyes, he found himself collapsed on his side, far from the position he remembered.

_What ?_

As quick he sat up yet pleasure wasn’t forgotten, it made him not exactly weak but certainly very shaky in his moves. Before he could panick more he was embraced, familiar feeling. _Oh. Oh…_ Then everything was fine again.

It wasn’t really smart or rational to freak out like he just did but it was understandable. For a time he was out and Yi returned to consciousness only to find himself in a far too different position than before. That gap in his memories was what scared him but hopefully it seemed to be alright.

« It’s fine, baby, it’s fine… » No doubt Yasuo had seen his reaction and it pushed him to soothe. « Haha, you fucked me good, I swear I saw stars for a few seconds. »

Yasuo was so close, nuzzling his neck like he would when everything was safe. Little by little the rush died and Yi let it happen, holding the latter with care.

« I…Sorry, I think I panicked because I wasn’t in the same position than before. » Saying it aloud helped, even in small parts.

« Oh, that’s because you collapsed on me and I tried to roll you off me just in case. I know it would have been worse if you woke up too close to me. »

There came the explanation and so Yi knew. Indeed this was likely to happen and he was glad Yasuo had taken the initiative to move him to a safer position for both of them.

« Good…Thank you, love. »

Now they could cuddle at peace, mind soothed and need taken care of. At least that was what Yi hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear there is some plot xD


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> oh boy we getting closer to another point of the story, if that really matters xD
> 
> thanks for reading!

Since it had begun so well, the day went on a similar way. After their early fun, both of them stayed in bed for something around one hour, enjoying presence as much as possible. It was nice because as Yi said, it had been a bit long since he got called by duty, soon enough he would have to leave again for some time. Yasuo wasn’t so glad but he understood, this wasn’t a choice.

So indeed for a bit more than an hour they lied in bed, limbs tangled a little with no care. Contact was good, like always. Sometimes Yi got a strong affectionate urge and he would just give everything he could to his lover, something so sweet. Yasuo was weak to these moments, its pure gentleness killed him innerly for being held so tight. Yi would pepper many kisses everywhere over his body, even if sometimes it made him react when it tickled. Then it would escalate into powerful affection, hand on each other and a few attempts at kissing the latter breathless. Which was impossible but it didn’t stop Yasuo to try once more and end up panting like an idiot from cheer love.

It was good while it last, until Yi had to go away once more. This put an end to the lazy morning and pushed Yasuo to get moving for once. So here he was, sitting in his quiet spot with the candles lit and their tiny lizard sleeping nearby. Reading time.

_Hmm_. From the outside, Yasuo may have looked quite deep into his book and the story but innerly he was just once more daydreaming about his lover. Oh it wasn’t on purpose, he really was trying to read but sadly or not, he couldn’t and everything made him think about Yi. _Baby…_

The real question was if he ever stopped thinking about him since he had first met him. Probably not. The only time he didn’t was when he was indeed passed out after his injury but could he be blamed for it ? No. He had a beautiful lover and no one could ever berate him for being in love.

For most of the day he tried to play it cool, to be serious and all when the rest of the crew was around or miss Sona but it was a little difficult. Yasuo’s attention span was great unless for this topic exactly. So far they hadn’t said anything about him zoning out or not, it was good.

Once more he wasn’t focused. Words got mixed up and he was still reading but his mind kept nothing of it. Small sigh. _Soon, soon._ He missed Yi dearly. Never he got a break from the longing. Right now Yasuo wished the latter was here to cuddle a little, sit quietly while he read. It would be very nice and maybe indeed he would manage to finish this book again. Sadly, Yi wasn’t here, busy elsewhere.

Little by little his thoughts returned to their early morning and gentle moment. Sometimes he wished he could simply live again a memory, to appreciate it at its real worth because he would always be left yearning later, alone. Really, Yi was so cute when he was needy. He couldn’t get enough of these instants of urgence, desperate hands on each other. _Mmmh_. Pretty indeed, when Yi tried to last or just to pretend he was fine. There were still plenty of things to share together and Yasuo couldn’t wait for it.

« Come back soon baby ? » He whispered under his breath, sure that somewhere it would be heard and understood.

Despite himself Yasuo counted as seconds wents then, when there was no move, he checked the time. Another sigh, quite long and defeated. _No yet._ It was a bit selfish to want Yi to appear suddenly just because he called him. Both of them knew anyway that cosmic issues were far more pressing than some space captain bored while his boyfriend was at work. Yes technically he was. So Yasuo kept his slight sadness and focused a little on his book. Time couldn’t go any faster.

~

This train of thoughts didn’t end so fast. Later during the day Yasuo barely had some comfort when the latter showed up at last but only for less than half an hour. What a tragedy for him. Still, it was good to see Yi but time was too short to be fully enjoyed.

As soon as his lover had left, Yasuo returned to his routine with a lot of sadness on his mind. At least he tried not to show it too much or Yi would be worried. The last thing he wanted in this world was to make him worry.

No, the worst was to hold on a bit longer. Not to pass off as horny but time without Yi made him miss many things and randomly this meant thinking about their latest sexy time. It hit right now, when Yasuo was taking a shower to distract himself. This wasn’t exactly the kind of distraction he wanted.

_Shit_.

It had happened before but like every other time, he couldn’t afford to do anything right here, even if he imagined having some sweet time with Yi here. _No no no…_ Not the kind of thoughts he should have when needy under the shower. So like many other times Yasuo just got out, dried and dressed quickly before he ran back to the only place he deemed private, his bedroom.

No sign of Yi yet. He didn’t know if it was for the best or not.

A little breathless he locked the door behind him and proceeded to take off the same clothes he barely put on minute ago. Yasuo still took care to fold it a little and put it aside but once it was done he let go for good.

Here came another sigh for this day, this time because sometimes he was done with himself. It wasn’t so fair to be aroused so easily by his lover, merely a few thoughts then it was too late. _Idiot_. Now he was already aching for touch and no way that Yi would go back immediately. If he did it would be a lot of luck and Yasuo doubted it would happen. This sort of scenario wasn’t so unfamiliar by now, he would have to do alone.

At first he waited a little, a few minutes while he sat naked in bed despite the strong urge to jsut touch himself.

« Yi ? Soon… ? If you can’t it’s fine, I’ll take care of that myself. » So low again, even though he knew every entity paying attention would notice this call for one of them.

Unable to hold any longer, Yasuo retreated in bed until he had his back to the wall, only a pillow there to make it a little comfortable. Legs spread open without shame, he closed his eyes to relished touch properly. Barely brushing his cock, the gesture already made him react, twitching gently into contact. A soft moan got out, lasting a little.

When at last he took a good hold around his cock, Yasuo allowed his thoughts to develope a small fantasy, something that hadn’t happen yet but could occur soon. Not even on purpose he imagined Yi, lying in bed while he teased his cock with care. Not difficult to picture his lover, even in such position. Before he knew it Yasuo moaned again, going a little faster.

It was important to keep his eyes closed, as imagination took place to guide him closer to the edge. Smooth hand traveling up his thigh, massaging a little while Yi got his mouth on him. Always a little colder to the touch but so affectionate in every kind of attention he gave, even during sex. _Ah—_ Yasuo could see that so easily, tensing from time to time as he stroked faster. Difficult to imitate the exact attention but enacting this in his mind was already good, making him helpless as he lowered his face in soft pleasure.

« Baby… Please… » Breathy, at the limit of a groan, full of desire.

If miracles were possible, he would wish for a swift return of his lover right then, only to provide as quick. Yasuo started to struggle, it was addicting. Imagine Yi, so gorgeous in everything he did, even when he would take his cock and provide his love in shameful attention. Faster, harder. Yasuo gasped, grasp growing more than slick around his cock and he couldn’t pretend to be composed, at the limit of shaking.

No doubt this gave a really debauched view but he didn’t care for now, only able to jerk himself off until it was enough. It happened rather quickly, to his relief. At a moment Yasuo couldn’t try anymore and went as hard as he could, making such noises he knew he would regret later. But it was so good. Imagine Yi’s hand instead of his, definitely bringing him to climax. One stroke and now Yasuo came, back arching as climax hit. For all the struggle to keep this low, he hid his face behind his hand while he shook under climax.

« A-Ah… fuck… »

It was so good for a moment and then it relented, calm settling. Yasuo registered details as he recovered, release staining his hand and front. The first reflex was to curl up in bed.

_Yi… ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's no news this fic is just pwp xD enjoy!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!  
> alright, let's get on next 'plot'~
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Rest, dear, rest._

It was rather late now, for most people. For Yasuo surely this wasn’t too late and he was used to fall asleep in these times. At the moment Yi held him in his arms as much as he could without disturbing his sleep.

Not so long ago the latter had fallen asleep, curled against Yi after another one of their dear lovemakings. Something that both needed greatly.

_He was quite desperate today._

Indeed Yi remembered well how the day went, after such sweet start. All day long Yasuo had been waiting for him to return, sometimes calling for him lowly only to get his attention. Again there were reasons why he couldn’t have been by his side when they both wanted it. His mission was elsewhere and entities couldn’t drop their guard even for a second. Everyone had their tasks and responsabilities. Even knowing that Yi had kept an eye on his special mortal, at least to be sure he wasn’t too sad.

The real soft surprise was to see Yasuo seek more relief by himself, the exact reason Yi thought he was quite needy these days. It wasn’t a remark, himself felt it even now. _Hmm._ _This isn’t the same_. Mortals were used to that. His lover probably too but Yi wasn’t, far from it. Even after all they had done and his discoveries, there were still a lot of things he couldn’t understand yet. Like this constant pull that would never stop.

Also it was the reason he was ‘motivated’ to return to the Morning Star. Along the obvious ones about at last finding his lover and the occasion to treat him right, there was also this vicious desire. It never really let go, even with his senses cut off and his focus on something else. No one could know or guess though, he was good at ruling himself and hiding but the need wouldn’t go away on its own.

How good it went. Both had been so impatient to finally get each other in privacy that they went on without questions. Passion unleashed at once, with a lot of affection that was soon replaced by crude need. Really it was a good reunion after such ridiculous short time. So exhausting that Yasuo almost fell on him. Yi chuckled a little at this memory, something so fresh. _So excited, it made him tired_. A gentle look to his lover, very tempted to carress although he didn’t want to risk bothering him.

Oh, if only he could kiss him. It was always a bit sad – even just a tad – to spend most of their time together looking after Yasuo in his sleep. Alright, it really depended of the days and his missions but mostly he found himself available when the latter had to sleep. _No luck_. Yi wouldn’t complain, any second spent in Yasuo’s company made him more alive than ever, no matter what they did. His presence really managed to soothe him without physical proof.

And sometimes it made him crave more.

_Oh no_.

It wasn’t truly gone, indeed. Always lurking, coiling discreetly. Even now. Yi went still, a little tense as he registered of the urge this time. It would fluctuate a little but right now it came back with a revenge, which didn’t make sense. They already had sex maybe one hour ago, he couldn’t be craving that much so soon.

Fear kicked in, this terrible worry about Yasuo. _What should I do ??_ Already he felt a light tremor in his hands, prompting him to take it back from where it lay on the latter. This wasn’t a good sign, not at all. _I still need ?_ It made him scared because so far they had never found a limit, Yi didn’t know if one day it would be enough. And now he needed Yasuo, while he wasn’t available.

_Wait. Just a little_. Maybe it would pass. Innerly Yi knew it wouldn’t but at that point, he was growing restless. Yasuo was still holding him very close, full contact that still made him react despite himself. _Why ?_ He was supposed not to feel when all his senses were off. _Why do I still feel it ?_ Even with his hands off the latter, contact remained and he couldn’t help basking in it.

A few minutes went without a single change, unless for the worst. Yi remained hyperaware of the warm body pressed to his, free skin ready to be explored. _No, stop_. This wasn’t the moment to think about their times together.

Trying to do the right think, he moved away from Yasuo, making an effort to extract himself from the rather loose embrace. Of course Yi would rather stay close and enjoy the presence of his lover but this clearly wasn’t helping his case, at a critical time. Once free, he sat up in bed not too far, just enough to be in reach. Closing himself with fear.

_I can’t bother him_. Right then, bother sounded a lot like hurt. All his dilemma. With time Yi could just see his control slipping away without a chance to take it back. Once it would have run out, no idea what would happen. This scared him the most, the risk of doing something harsh or unwanted to Yasuo.

Just here, so peaceful in his sleep, oblivious to the struggle Yi was enduring. It hurt him innerly to see the latter move so shyly into contact, searching for someone that was there before. Even when he tried not to bother, Yi still did, to his chagrin.

_Please love…_

Close to panick and feeling too needy when he shouldn’t, Yi found a quick solution and grabbed another pillow. With extreme care he sneaked it in Yasuo’s arms, in hope that this would be good enough substitute. _This is all I can give, I’m sorry._

Too much. Definitely he had to move, soon. If not, he couldn’t guaranty to stay aware enough. The unknown wasn’t so scary, just like when he would ‘drown’ after climax. Yi feared he would do something, or at least that his own body and the urges imposed would try something. With Yasuo so close, he couldn’t risk it.

So he left, vanishing from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor yi~  
> note, next chapter will stay on his POV!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yohohohohohooh  
> let's go!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_Why ? What is that ?_

It felt like desire, what he experienced during their lovemakings but right now Yi had cut of of his senses. This wasn’t supposed to go through. So it meant it had been there before, a sort of echo getting stronger with time. No idea how to stop it for good.

At least for now Yasuo was safe, out of his sight and far enough. Maybe that was the problem, maybe he couldn’t control himself when he was too close to his lover. Then why did it change so often ? Yi was so lost and bordering panic. None of it was pleasant and even with distance he still felt that violent need. Not even physical.

_Wait ?_

There was no solution. Waiting was like hoping it would go away with time but so far Yi had only found some peace after they had sex. This wasn’t an option right now, at least now with Yasuo. And the craving never stopped. _What should I do ??_

It would get out of hands, that was sure. The real question was when. Yi didn’t want to find out, especially because it was already bad enough to feel this in the instant. His body needed something and the only occasion he had found such relief was with his lover. Would it work all alone ? He’d have to try.

_I don’t know…_ And yet he would have to, there was no other solution and Yi absolutely refused to bother the latter in his sleep.

Right there, nowhere, Yi decided to take care of that himself and if it failed, at least he would have tried. It really scared him to imagine failing, that there was no end to this spiral of yearning.

First he turned his clothing into thin air and at the occasion modifying himself to feel. Right then, as soon as he did, need touched him physically and it was like a slap tot he face. His body was quick to betray him, clearly aroused from whatever remain of their latest fun. _Oh no_. Already Yi wasn’t sure about this. It would have to do or he was lost.

Slow touch over himself, from his bare chest to his crotch. Just to register the low reaction from his own senses made him both worried and eager. Eyes closed, he tried to imagine a warmer hand over him, a little more rough as it would caress him. A small noise threatened to escape him at the mere thought of his lover, exactly as desire increased. This had to be linked, it couldn’t be a coincidence. Yasuo made him so desperate, it was unfair.

Patience gone for good, Yi took himself in hand and tried to ignore the panic building up aside. It would be awful if he wasn’t able to deal with this alone. He didn’t even want to think about this possibility. Instead he stroked himself, following an urge he had yet to fully understand. This was so new, surely something mortal and yet he had become a slave to it too. It urged to go faster, squeeze a little his cock. More noises to block. No mortal would hear him but he’d rather not be bothered by his peers. They had no business in that.

There, it already worked. Something burning under his skin, ready to take over. By now Yi was a bit more familiar with the last instants before climax, this moment when it felt too good to the point he feared to lose control and return to a mere soul. _Already….?_ These reflexes were guiding him, not even trying to stop that. Soon he would know. Worry was so heavy on his mind, the risk was too big. Right there he would risk nothing but what if he failed? What if he couldn’t by himself?

_Please…_

Faster, faster. He wasn’t even sure if that was good or if he was inflicting pain, at least that was what part of him thought. Such violence to seize pleasure. More and more spasms shook his frame, another warning for the possible loss of control. Yi wished. If only he could lose it right now, leaving his lover completely safe and unaware. It was so close, he could almost feel it.

Until it last forever. Need was too strong and pleasure all the same, yet Yi couldn’t. Just like the other time. In frustration he groaned, feeling betrayed by his own urges. It wouldn’t work for him and now he was left trembling in a future climax that refused to happen. Horrible.

_No…._

This cycle wouldn’t stop. It would go up until the limit couldn’t be reached and then fall again, repeat. Yi was sick of it. _Why can’t I…?_ It was so unfair, he had no good solution. Now he was half writhing from both pleasure and merciless tease. This wasn’t even inflicted on purpose, he simply couldn’t.

Desperate like never, Yi returned to the latter’s bedroom looking for something. Still resolute not to bother his love, he searched something he had seen Yasuo use before. A substitute. It would never be as good as having Yasuo taking care of him but maybe it could help. Still a little coherent Yi took lube since it was stored with the toy in question. Barely a glance behind, after this quiet research in Yasuo’s room. _I’m sorry love._

Back where no one would find him, he lost no time and used lube. This was what they did every time and Yasuo made clear it was for both of them, otherwise it would hurt. Yi wasn’t ready to inflict himself pain when he could avoid it. Without waiting he pushed two slicked fingers inside, a bit relieved to feel himself opening up easily. They had been going at it often recently, only for good. Less troubles for him right now.

Uncaring about his own discomfort – as light as it might be – Yi worked himself open, thrusting inside quickly. So unfair, the time Yasuo had done it, he had come so fast and now it didn’t even help, no matter how deep he tried to reach. That spot didn’t help neither. With a bit of training he could find it and brush it every time but besides that blinding spark of pleasure, it didn’t make him come. _Why….?_ This was stupid, how couldn’t he come?

Last chance, he really hoped it would make a difference. Yi took the toy and used it to replace his fingers. _A-Ah…_ If that didn’t work then he was really doomed. Since his patience had left some time ago, he didn’t wait and pushed it inside all the way in no time. It felt good, extremely good. Enough to make him helpless, still clutching at the base of the toy. Mortal, he would have been breathless, whimpering for more.

« Yasuo… » Incredibly low, calling for someone that couldn’t hear him. For the best.

What was the point ? His thoughts were a mess, scattered for good except for a few ones that lingered around his lover. Think, imagine Yasuo taking him with his typical passion, giving all he could for that union. Hear him talk and blabber as he neared climax, ready to lose himself. _Love please…._ Yi’s imagination was always so vivid, giving life to an illusion. Right then it brought him down, holding himself as he clung to this promise of orgasm. Imagine, Yasuo coming in lovely abandon, crying his name under such sweet pleasure.

It wasn’t enough. No matter how hard he tried, how deep he reached, it didn’t work. _PLEASE_. It was so close and yet he couldn’t seize it. Had he been mortal he would be crying, riding his toy in vain hope it would help. Not even a question of big or good enough, this was as close as he could get to Yasuo. Sometimes imagination wasn’t enough.

Almost madness. Almost.

No way for him to go on like this. There was nothing else he could get himself. So what was left involved Yasuo. In such state of crude need, Yi’s rationality was gone too. The last barrier. So now he couldn’t take it anymore and panicked about staying in such state forever. He had to get help.

_Yasuo…_

In a blink he was back to the latter’s room, mixed between strong fear of making a mistake and this horrible craving that had taken over his thoughts. Back in bed, trembling. Silence ruled the place and blessedly himself was still rather quiet despite the mess in his mind.

_He’s there…_

So peaceful, so innocent. He didn’t deserve any of this. Yi hated himself a little more for having to do this. Yasuo was still holding the pillow, oblivious to the struggle nearby. Need spoke first, no way to stop that.

So he came closer, in that strange moment of both anticipation and fear. As if simply touching his lover would have dire consequences. Yi’s hand trembled as he reached for him, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. _Please please please…_ Being gentle was his first mission but it had become so difficult just to seem composed. Now this façade was gone.

Each second made him more desperate, unable to stop. By now Yi had left the toy and lube aside, all of his last focus on Yasuo and the reaction he seeked. Hopefully it happened. Slowly but surely the latter woke up. First it was merely a stir in his sleep then it definitely caught and Yasuo opened his eyes in such precious manner.

Yi couldn’t resist any longer, he lied by the latter’s side to find any kind of contact while keeping his hands to himself. Need ran low through his body, at the limit of making him forget the rest.

« Please, please, please…Yasuo… » A true whimper while he still tried to get a few sparks of pleasure. Sadly it wouldn’t be enough. Nudging him was the maximum he dared to do, fearing to cause harm.

In more time than he’d have wished but still quick enough, Yasuo seemed to register the situation or at least to understand something was up. Hands went over Yi, a bit hurried as if worried.

« Baby… ? What’s wrong ? »

The last straw. All Yi wanted was to come closer and grind against him to find that last thing to come. And yet he kept himself from that, blocked in that stupid dilemma. It was still sweet to see Yasuo’s increasing awareness, looking at him with worry indeed while he sat up and checked on him. Yi gave a clue, unable to do more, and trailed his own hand lower to stroke himself. Lying there, on his side, so helpless.

« Touch me… »

Only with such determination he managed to keep this small control. Now hopefully Yasuo would understand and help him willingly. Shame would be for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for more desperate smut, this gonna take some time~


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> again sorry for the pause, now I'm back! (I hope)
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Holy shit, holy shit!_

What a sudden waking indeed. Barely the time to register the urgent moves nearby and now Yasuo could just register the full situation, sitting up in bed. Indeed it was a little difficult for him, still in that soft moment around sleep. Once the veil started to fade away did the things start to make sense.

Yi was right there, in the shyest of contact with him. What truly killed gently Yasuo was his gaze, the most clear desperation he had ever seen from his lover. The opposite of Yi’s peaceful composure, of his manners and calm words. To be fair, everything else was also very telling, from the strong tremor coursing his body to the typical reflex to ‘close’ when arousal was too high.

Because that was the situation, Yi was more than aroused, stroking himself as he tried to get his attention. Yasuo kept his hands over him from his worried observation and now all clicked together. At least for the immediate urgency. No idea about the reasons.

« …Yi ? You need a hand ? »

Of course he did, he had just asked Yasuo to touch him. No way for him not to mean that way. As if it wasn’t obvious enough, Yi nodded quickly, eyes now closed.

« Okay, okay ! » Reasons would come up later, no need to overthing now. Yasuo was quick to focus elsewhere, offering some relief.

_Fuck. Ahhh…_ It wasn’t time to panic or anything, Yi obviously needed him more than ever. Aiming to please Yasuo pushed him gently to lie back while being careful not to cause any accident. It would be a shame if he happened to get hurt right now, Yi wouldn’t forgive himself.

He wanted to do this right. Maybe go down on him. That would be nice. And yet Yasuo didn’t even have the time to get to that. After barely a few strokes around his cock and warm touch over his bare body, Yi came. Not just a noise of climax but almost a noise of pain got out from him, although it was impossible to miss the sudden tension and the way Yi curled up on reflex. _Oh…_

_Shit…What’s wrong ?_

For now Yasuo would have to wait, at least until the latter’s climax was over. It was still as beautiful to see Yi experience such please, trembling in bed all disheveled. A good pang of arousal hit Yasuo but he couldn’t forget, a little puzzled. The latter never woke him up, never. Right now was a first and quite a special one. Difficult to deny this sudden need after being woken up only to provide his attention to Yi, finding him all hot and bothered by his side.

Then Yasuo’s gaze fell on the dildo left nearby and the lube. _Ah_. Something really was up. _He does that often ?_ Not going to lie, it was hot. Yi was hot by default but there was nothing more efficient at turning Yasuo on than seeing his lover either get incredibly needy or take initiatives about sex. Surely a remain of the first times they had tried sharing such activities, when he couldn’t be certain Yi felt pleasure.

So to say, he was now really really curious about that. They had sex so often but always after being reunited, so when Yasuo needed it. Not when Yi needed. The explanation was simple, Yasuo was the one needing most of times so it was a guaranty both were satisfied. But now it seemed that Yi could require more than they thought or he wouldn’t be doing it himself. _Hmm_.

Soon Yi would be out of it. For now he was still a little shaking but it seemed to go like always, wave by wave until it ran out. It was only by dedication to not worry his lover more than needed that Yasuo kept his hands to himself. Although he really wanted to caress Yi, to kiss him and shower him in affection for all the kind things that came to his mind. _He’s really cute, gorgeous babe_. A few times his name was gasped and moaned in a breath, making his heart take a few happy loops.

After a good minute it was finally over. Yi’s eyes fluttered open, the signal for resuming contact as quick. No need for more, Yasuo lied by his side to cuddle closely, trying to ignore his own boner after such unexpected moment.

« Hey baby…What’s up ? » Difficult not to be sweet around his dearest, this whole scene just made him more clingy and needy.

The real relief was to feel Yi return his embrace, kissing his cheek before going for the real deal. The sudden hunger did surprise Yasuo when the latter gave a lot more into that kiss and rolled them over so he was on top. _Damn_. It was good, he accepted everything gladly even when Yi lied over him and accidently grinded against his erection. _Aye aye_. Well, he was human, he had needs and no way in this world for him to stay composed when he had been awaken by his lover asking for help to jerk off.

Not even thinking his hands roamed over ethereal skin, taking as much as he could while Yi kissed him forever. Only when oxygen risked to be an issue he parted, gazing at Yasuo with a rare mix of conflict and arousal. That was a good look on him, nothing more sexy than that.

« What happened ? Or maybe not ? Maybe that’s just what you do when I’m sleeping ? » He didn’t know, this was new.

At the same time, Yasuo wasn’t so sure about it. What did he know ? Yi still fucked each time they could, not once he had said anything about needing more. Part of him was worried, in the possible case that his lover wasn’t as satisfied as him in their sex life.

It was still a first to be awaken in the middle of the night to give a hand. Yi had looked so desperate and now this need seemed to linger in his moves. Even right now when he cradled Yasuo’s face with his usual manners, a little more shaky though.

« I…I lost control. My apologies, I shouldn’t have to resort to this. » Yi sounded full of regrets, even as his hand trembled lightly in a similar way than before.

_He lost control ?_ Surely it was about waking Yasuo up and asking for his help. Obviously Yi would try not to bother him during his rest. _It’s alright._

« It’s fine, darling. Just I didn’t know you took care of yourself at night. Is it my fault ? Do you need more than what we do usually ? » Yasuo did his best to sound casual but this wasn’t young, he always feared this potential unbalance between them.

For a time there was no reply, just Yi looking at him curiously, head tilted slightly. _Aww_.

« No, no…Please don’t think you’re at fault here. This is the only time I took care of my needs, it… got too strong to bear. Waking you up was my last chance, I couldn’t do it alone. »

A few memories bubbled up to the surface, from a time Yi indeed hadn’t been able to come by himself. A shame, truly, Yasuo had always got a kick out of it when his lover pleasured himself. Now it was clear Yi wasn’t able to reach that, for whatever reasons.

« Even with the toy ? I see you used it but it wasn’t enough ? » A hint of curiosity again. This truly was strange to know Yi couldn’t find climax alone, not without Yasuo’s help.

Oh it was a little sad to see Yi right now, shaking his head to the negative to that question. Clearly he had tried all he could, before begging Yasuo to make this end.

« I wish I had a solution. It was horrible, I just couldn’t without your help, which implied bothering you. This will drive me crazy one day. »

« You’re never bothering me. » Surrending for a time, Yasuo coaxed him into a kiss. That would be enough to soothe the possible fears. « So you do need more ? »

It was going to be tricky because if Yasuo knew one thing about him, it was that Yi didn’t initiate something for his own pleasure unless it was to be shared with his lover. To be completely honest, Yasuo didn’t mind fucking more often but for that he had to know when the latter needed.

« Yes, I’m afraid. It has happened for quite some time to crave more, even after our time together. But please you don’t have to cater to me specifically. I can keep ignoring it until we have sex again. »

Exactly what he was thinking.

« Obviously it’s more important than what you make of it. I’m not mad or annoyed, on the opposite yet obviously ignoring didn’t help you at all. It’s alright to wake me for a good fuck, or not even need to wake me up, though I think you would want me conscious. Baby, I want to help. »

Short on answers, Yi merely stared at him in soft disbelief before he dived for that kiss. Quite tactile this night it would seem. Yasuo was more than pleased with that, no matter how aroused he was on the moment. Surrending to this passionate hunger, he clung to Yi and gave himself to him.

_If he can’t dare to ask then I’ll make sure we fuck more often~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why can't i get straight to the point? why does it always take 36.000 chapters for one hour in the fic? xD


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooooooooooooooo  
> here, more smut xD 
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Sometimes Yi got a reminder that his lover truly was a blessing to his life. This was exactly the kind of moment he was blinded by his kindness. _He’s so precious._ Right then he kissed Yasuo in the limits of oxygen, trying to convey exactly his gratitude for these words.

It still remained a bit difficult to seem composed. For now he had come, everything was rather good but he could feel it wasn’t completely gone. Yearning still shook his very core, echoing in his limbs. The very touch over Yasuo’s cheek was a little trembling, a constant reminder of what his essence required. Just a bit more.

At least for now it was going to be alright. The latest hour had been hell between this maddening longing and his resolution to self-control. After at last giving up and waking Yasuo, it didn’t seem so horrible to do, his guilt could wait. Plus the latter was so sweet about it, all tender and tactile over him.

_He needs too._ That one wasn’t tough to get, Yasuo was directly in contact with him and in no way their position could conceal his erection. Yi was very aware of that and fully intended to provide help in return for everything his lover had done.

They barely parted that Yasuo spoke again, hands all over him in obvious affection even though it betrayed a hint of arousal : « So you’ll let me help ? Please honey… » Slightly pouting, just for the show.

In any case it succeeded in making Yi laugh out of fondness, returning every gentle gesture : « Only if you let me help you right now. I can feel your need love… »

Small peck to Yasuo’s cheek while he grinded down on him, just to earn a reaction. As quick the latter groaned, hands going still over Yi for a few seconds.

« U-Unfair, baby…Please, I just want to make this clear before anything. Promise you’ll let me help when you need… ? »

Oh that was nice to hear, such determination to settle this. Yi wasn’t so sure because of all it could imply if he accepted but this seemed right, nothing could go wrong.

« I don’t want to bother you though. I’d gladly accept but we will have to discuss when I can indeed ask. »

Yasuo was a little restless under him, the faintest moves as to get some friction. With his own craving threatening to strike back, Yi wasn’t sure they would get to finish this talk properly. _Just let me help, love…_

« Whenever you need…I’ll make sure to ask every time we fuck, at least to give you a hand. Like right now, do you need again ? » This sweet darling was trying so hard not to surrender to need, it certainly was cute to see.

« …You don’t have to but I’ll always answer truthfully. For now I…I do think it’s not over yet, I’ll need some help soon. You come first, let me help you. »

He could comment on how Yasuo seemed aroused but himself was still very shaken by these echoes of pleasure and longing. Yi hadn’t even tried to maintain his senses but it rang within him, constant call for more. Hopefully it wasn’t as strong as before when he was reduced to a needy mess in Yasuo’s bed.

Right before he could kiss him, Yasuo shook his head stubbornly : « No, together. Wouldn’t it be better to make love, to have some sweet time ? Tell me baby, don’t you want to fuck me ? Or the other way around, that’s however you want. »

The latter had always his way with words, this one wasn’t an exception. To merely suggest it made Yi yearn for it, arousal kicking back right on. _Oh…_

« Then take me, fuck me as you do so well…I’m already prepared for you… » Did he happen to swear often ? Yi couldn’t tell, this was extremely rare and only because Yasuo made it sound so good. In other cases he wouldn’t even think about it, that was too impolite.

It still got a reaction from the latter, staring at him like the first day their feelings had been shared. In utter shock.

_Hey, it’s alright._

« Please, tell me you already swore before, I don’t wanna be charged for cosmic crimes for ‘teaching’ you that… » He sounded like a part of him had died, surely blaming himself for this.

« There is no such thing and I assure you we only meddle in mortal affairs when it’s a matter of balance. You say that every day, I’m aware it’s not polite but I can still say it. »

The banter wasn’t helping, it was almost a distraction to both their needs. Yi had been hoping to use Yasuo’s ways with words but it was too out of the blue to impact. At least that was worth a shot. This isn’t worth the fuss. Did Yasuo really think he was some kind of innocent just because he purposely didn’t use a certain language ?

« Damn baby… No, it’s just strange. And hot. Then you want me to take you ? All good, I’ll get to it… » That fluster wouldn’t leave so soon and this obvious attempt at changing the topic didn’t help.

It was still endearing to see and hear, Yi resumed his small affection over the latter. This until Yasuo grabbed his rear and squeezed hard enough to be felt, making him rock back against his cock by accident.

« Ahhh… » This was mostly reflexes, making Yi wonder how he could be that desperate already.

« Sorry, Yi… Couldn’t help that. Do you want another position ? » Yasuo wasn’t bearing this well neither, trembling that echoed through him to his very hands.

« No, I’ll ride you… » Just to start and give some light pay back he rocked back against Yasuo, much more than getting his attention.

As immediate result the latter clutched at him with certain strength, bucking against him with clear restrain. Yasuo wanted this but he was still holding back.

« It’s alright, you can take me…Don’t hold back, dear… »

Since Yasuo never wore anything after love earlier, there was no clothing to take off then why wait that much ? It was one of these mysteries of mortality.

« It’s not…I just want to check, to be sure I won’t hurt you… » Another proof, Yasuo was reaching for the bottle of lube where it had been left before in bed.

« No need, no need… »

Of course Yi knew, he had worked himself so far just for a glimpse of pleasure and none of it had done any good to him in lack of external help. He was more than prepared for this so he went for it, stroking Yasuo’s cock before shifting enough to take him.

It wasn’t slow nor careful, more like a desperate urge to get it done. Taken a little by surprise, Yasuo moaned loudly the second he was welcomed with such tightness. His chest heaved for some time, whimpering shortly in that moment of need. That was a lot to take, for both of them and Yi looked at him with new tenderness.

_I missed that…_ Being on top to watch closely his lover’s pleasure, that was the most interesting thing he could find. Yasuo always was so expressive in every aspect of his life and it was delightful to see in bed, struggling for some self-control while surrendering to adoration for Yi. In these moments he felt more loved than ever.

Complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmh that one scene isn't over yet, a few more chapters~  
> than they'll have a nice talk about it


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> new update!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_F-Fuck…._

« Y-Yi… » Already ruined, shattered. Yasuo couldn’t even make a full sentence to express how good it was and they had barely gotten to it.

On top of him Yi looked a bit calmer than before when he had woken him up. Surely because he had a first release after a lot of pent-up need, allowing him to think straight afterward. Of couse his lover still needed, it was obvious in his trembling gestures and the faint eagerness guiding every single move. What changed was that Yasuo was more aroused than him so it made a certain contrast.

_Not so soon…_ If only he could last a little, at least the relish the smooth glide as Yi took him with ease. It was practically obscene to feel not a single resistance opposed to him, proof that the latter had indeed been very thorough in his preparation. More precisely, he had been so desperate that he had gone for the dildo.

Yasuo could picture that so well, it was a very bad idea given his state of arousal. Extremely bad idea. Now he could vividly imagine Yi fucking himself with that toy, calling for him sweetly for this wasn’t nearly enough. It was sad to know he couldn’t come by himself but it did turn Yasuo on viciously.

Bad idea because he was far too close already. Straddling him with a certain ease, Yi gazed at him with such love and care while himself was just about to let go. Honestly, this was going to happen soon. Over Yi’s hips his hands shook a little, trying not to grab him too hard and yet so desperate for any kind of contact.

Nothing to say. Yasuo just moaned his pleasure after each thrust and pull, aware that his voice was going to be a wreck after some time. He couldn’t even stand eye contact, it was too tender for the moment. Finally he ended up covering his eyes with his arm, unable to take more while he bucked faster into Yi. How was that even possible ? He was the one woken up to take care of his lover and now he was merely able to lie down and take his affection and gentle words. Because yes Yi seemed to balance his lack of elaborate answers by his own kind of love, given in words. He cooed and whispered, murmured and complimented.

Yi was in control and not once this would be challenged. That was for the best because Yasuo had nothing in control, reduced to a needy mess.

« Dear, beloved…Come for me… » So low, it could pass as a silent call resonating in Yasuo’s mind and yet it was real, whispered to his ear.

He had said so many sweet things along that, always asking him to come at last. A simple invitation because Yi never forced him into anything.

Like every time Yasuo shook his head, still hiding partially while he clung to this last crumb of control. _I shouldn’t…_ This was first for Yi and yet he had turned this around to pleasure Yasuo.

« No… » A bit plaintive but he couldn’t do much right now, if he tried to speak correctly then he would come on the spot.

The pace was getting a bit faster, reaching deeper inside Yi before he rose and repeated that all over again. Tantalizing to watch and feel. There were still a few occasions where this seemingly perfect control was broken, when Yasuo accidently thrust right on his spot so it made him tense and gasp before composing himself. This wasn’t going to last if Yi was indeed close to lose it too. His facade was really powerful but once it was gone, nothing could save him. So Yasuo clung to his outcome, to manage to last enough for his lover to lose it.

« Please Yasuo…I-I can’t last much…Do this for me… »

Now it was voice, Yi was getting close too. This would go nowhere if none of them surrendered so Yasuo gave the last of his attention to the latter’s cock, taking him in hand quickly and stroking hard. As soon as he did Yi thrust into the grasp on reflex, whimpering. _Awww…_

This was the right way so Yasuo didn’t stop, focusing on this simple task of getting his lover off. And oh it was so nice to feel him writhe under the attention, basically rutting into the grasp for that dear pleasure he had been looking for. Yi started to move, embracing himself and that was the only warning they would get.

« Baby…Come… » At least if he could do that for Yasuo.

A cry then it was done. Yi shook under climax, clinging to himself to prevent any harm done. Yasuo would have watched that from beneath if his moves hadn’t as consequence a sudden tightening around his cock, which brought him to orgasm as quick. What a way to go. Unable to hold back, he shouted Yi’s name as his urges took over, fucking into him as if nothing else mattered. It was good, the most pleasant rush in his veins until he rode that, his release spilling inside.

For a moment it felt a bit like passing out. Surely it wasn’t that true, just zoning out for a few seconds both from the lingering daze after love and the exhaustion of the moment. Yasuo’s eyes blinked open, lazily lying in bed as he registered everything at once. First he was clutching at Yi’s waist quite strongly, hopefully the latter could take more than that. Second, Yi was now bent forward, always straddling him but with such faint distance, they could probably kiss if they tried. Thing was, he looked a bit out of it, trembling.

« Yi… ? » As soon as he spoke his voice sounded a bit raw.

Yasuo wanted to ask and see if it was alright but he wasn’t sure that climax was over. Far from him the idea to cause any worry by initiating contact too early.

The good news arrived soon enough, Yi opened his eyes and so he found dear worry in Yasuo’s. As soon as he saw recognition he cradled Yi’s face, urging him into a very needed kiss. _My darling is back…_

That kiss had a taste of sloppy affection, neither had recovered a lot from their lovemaking but it made it so refreshing. Yasuo was glad to have brought such pleasure.

_Still one thing to ask_.

Parting gently, he welcomed Yi in his arms until he was lying on top of Yasuo, which was accepted without issue. So now he could speak, tucking a few strands of silver hair behind his ear.

« It was good ? Do you need more ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it takes time xD hopefully i still have a few things to tell


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> sorry, short update but slowly we're getting there!  
> (thank you for the latest comments, thanks to all of you this series will last longer~)
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_I…I don’t know._

It had been wonderful, delightful, the most enjoyable thing of the day and yet Yi wasn’t sure if it was enough. That was the one thing he had learned about pleasure and arousal, it could come back violently when one didn’t expect it, like a boomerang. For now it was fine although it was important to note that he was recovering from climax, he still felt the glorious relief of the latest instants. Far too soon to say. On the other hand, he had more than one example of occasions when it hadn’t been enough and he had to find out while Yasuo was asleep.

« I am not sure if I need more but I can say that I loved it. Once more you saved me, dear. » It was true in any case, like every time they had sex it was really satisfying. For a while. Now it was time to see if indeed he could go peacefully until next day.

Yasuo looked quite happy with that answer, tightening their embrace as to show his own strength in affection. He looked adorable and Yi yearned to kiss him again. So he did, leaning down with care until they could kiss tenderly. The latter seemed more than eager to share that, a bit slow in his moves as it was after love but he didn’t fail to give it back.

To the point that he giggled a bit out of joy after it, a bit restless in all his care for Yi. _He’s tired though_. Maybe they should stop there.

« I think you need to sleep, love. » Just this and a soft press of lips to Yasuo’s cheek, relishing the warm contact

In one second Yasuo’s gaze changed, showing some worry : « But no ? Baby, I want to be sure you won’t need while I sleep. I can give you more without problem, just tell me. Please… » Oh and now he tried to be cute, which was a real success.

_Ahhh…_ Yi couldn’t let him down, even though it involved taking care of himself. That wouldn’t do anyway, he had to be sure indeed. He gave up the idea of convincing his lover to sleep, it wouldn’t happen unless he was perfectly reassured.

« Alright, alright… Again, I can’t be sure yet, it’s quite light for now but yes I still crave, in very minimal amounts. Please don’t exhaust yourself, I doubt you would be able to bear another lovemaking. »

Worry before everything else, like always. This situation was already quite out of their habits, not once Yi had woken him up in the middle of the night, even less to have some relief. To ask more felt a bit inconsiderate, like pushing too far.

« No Yi, I don’t care if that keeps me up for a bit longer. And remember, I maybe can’t go for another round but I still have two hands, a mouth and…a dildo~ » Obviously Yasuo wouldn’t back down now, he was stubborn and he also had a good point.

« I believe you. Now do your best, the faster we take care of that, the faster you’ll go back to sleep. » Yi still tried not to show how the smallest suggestion could impact it. Of course he wasn’t done, arousal was coming back slowly but surely like a snake.

« No need to tell me twice… » There he was, the determined man that never gave up. Swiftly he rolled them over so he was on top of Yi, gazing at him with anticipation. While Yasuo caressed his chest hungrily he whispered : « What do you want ? My mouth ? My fingers ? Something else ? Anything, just ask… »

_That voice…_ It was really strangely alluring how a specific tone and choice of words could touch Yi. But he had far more pressing to think about, like what he wanted at the moment. Yasuo wouldn’t let this down until he chose so he had to be quick. How could he make a choice though ? All of it sounded good. Better keep this fast and sweet.

« Your fingers, it will be more than enough. Should I move… ? »

« Oh, perfect…No need, you’re right where I want you… » Yasuo was enjoying, maybe not to order him around but he enjoyed providing pleasure. This sounded like the happiest he could be.

Indeed there was no need to move, just Yasuo rose and sat up by his side. This wasn’t exactly what Yi preferred, he always enjoyed sharing full body contact but sometimes it was for the best to take another way. Now the latter was running a hand over his bare body, obviously liking the view and touch. That part worried Yi a little, to see himself hard again after some ministrations while his lover was fine, not needing more. _Stop, it’s useless_. He shouldn’t blame himself for that, mortals had limits that himself didn’t have or so to say were a lot farther.

Suddenly his attention was caught and any kind of previous thoughts were gone at the occasion when Yasuo stroked his cock loosely. How desperate could he be that mere touch made him react after two orgasms ? Yi didn’t know but he grasped the sheets, bucking so faintly in the grasp just before it disappeared.

« No… » No way to stop that, he was getting needy by the second. Arousal sure was a strange concept for making him fall in no time, without warning.

« Shhhhhh, I’ll give you better, baby. I swear… » Adorable as ever, Yasuo bent and kissed him sweetly, possibly to show it was fine and safe.

Once more contact was lost but Yi didn’t dare to hold him directly, at some point he would lose control and this wasn’t the time he was going to harm his lover. _Never_. Instead he gazed at Yasuo and his moves while he could, arousal taking a good impact on him. The latter was using some lube, even though he had already assessed the situation before, he knew that Yi was more than relaxed for this. But since he was allowed to worry, Yasuo was allowed too, it was only fair.

That wasn’t a reason to push only two fingers inside him when he could have given a lot more. Yi groaned of frustration, already loosen up but who was he to order more ? Yasuo was already far too patient with him, in no way Yi could go against that.

Instead he shakily took the pillow and hid behind, busying his hands before he could even try and take that himself.

« Honey ? » No way to see Yasuo’s face but he did sound a bit confused, despite the clear eagerness to please. Worry again, it struck when one wouldn’t expect.

« Please I am in no mood for extended teasing, just give me more ! It’s not enough… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear, after that it should move a little xD

**Author's Note:**

> I will try updating this frquently but I can't make promise, holidays are started!


End file.
